You deserve better
by Kit Ivanov
Summary: KxR Kai realizes Rei deserves better than him when he left the BladeBreakers for a reason that's no longer relevant because he met Rei. Full summary inside. [Indefinite Hiatus bordering Possible Discontinuation. That isn't definite at this point.]
1. You deserve better: I

Kitten: k, forget "Sometimes we gotta let go". Until I figure out how to make it work. The threesome was there for a reason though. I guess readers don't appreciate threesomes unless they're in the R section. Maybe I'll move it there… musing

Rei: DON'T WORRY THOUGH! Kitten's not discouraged. My Kitten doesn't get discouraged easily… _although_ she **did** cry a lot when she didn't get reviews.

Kai: her tears soaked through **how** many of my tank tops?! I swear, Kitten, you're doing the laundry this week because of your pathetic crying. Why were you damn crying on me in the first place?!

Kitten: you're **_so_** mean Kai… sniff

Kai: - -"… for the love of Kami… NO CRYING! Kitten starts bawling, Rei nudges him _please_…? Just get on with the story huh? Don't wanna keep them in suspense.

Kitten: wipes her tears, sniffs fine.

**Summary**: set in Season 1, during the few episodes about the abbey and Russian tournament. Kai realizes that Rei deserves better than him when he leaves the BladeBreakers for Black Dranzer for a reason that is now no longer relevant to him anymore because of Rei. So what happens when the two confront each other?

**Pairings**: Kai x Rei, Yuri x OC, maybe Takao x Max, if I have any place to indicate/imply it.

**Warnings**: a bit OOC. PG-13 for fluff, course language and sexual innuendo/implications (Boris perverted-ness is included)

**Disclaimer**: does it look like I could ever own Beyblade/Bakuten Shoot? I THOUGHT NOT! Beyblade/Bakuten Shoot is © by Takao Aoki. Even so, a bishounen obsessed girl can always dream.

Rei: uh, don't mind me asking but… your pen name is Koneko no Rei yet in the story you're not paired with me, why is that?

Kitten: 'coz I _strongly_ believe that you and Kai belong together and actually _are_ in the show, they just don't show it because it's more of a kid show then a teenager show. My pen name is Koneko no Rei because you're the first BladeBreaker I fell in love with, and then came Kai, and then Yuri (Tala), and then Boris (Bryan). So it made perfect sense to be your Kitten.

Kai: Rei, you're the only non-bad ass there in that tiny list.

Rei: smiles makes me feel special!

Kitten: ¬¬ ­Kai makes you feel special.

Rei: still smiling all the time! Kai smiles and hugs Rei from behind kissing his cheek

Kitten: aww… Ha-ha… okay well enjoy the first chapter. Bit more with us after the story wink

**Notes**: "talking", italics = thinking in POV, 'thinking in non POV', {telepathic messages}, Vladimir Balkov = Boris Balcov (because Boris (Bryan) has the same name…)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You deserve better: I

(Kai POV)

_You deserve better…_

_You deserve so much better…_

_Better than me…_

_But you still chose me over your choice of anyone…_

_Even though you knew you couldn't change me…_

_The way I am…_

_So why?_

_I'm not worth it…_

_I don't deserve someone like you…_

_After all we've been through… experienced…_

_I still left you…_

_You're all alone now…_

_And it's _my_ fault…_

_Rei…_

And here I am again. In the same training room I first trained with Black Dranzer, the one with the stone poles, training for the third consecutive day. I held back my tears that were welling up in my crimson orbs. I don't want the camera guards capturing it and telling Vladimir that I was "breaking down with emotion". Vladimir would punish me… whip me, hit me, chain me up and what not. But I deserve it. Honest to Kami, I do. My hands bled from all the injuries I've received from training so hard and consecutively. They were scratched, cut and bruised, but I didn't care all that much because I knew deserved more pain. I locked Black Dranzer into my launcher again and pulled the ripcord, yelling "LET IT RIP!" angrily for the twenty-fifth time tonight, fiftieth time today (roughly around the hundredth and fiftieth time in the last three days) letting Black Dranzer fly into the beydish once again. I immediately commanded Black Dranzer to attack the remaining metre wide stone pole to my right and to no surprise Black Dranzer broke the pole in half, clean through the middle. It collapsed 2 feet beside me resounding in a big crunch as it broke into several more pieces on the ground and a bit of a dust storm.__

_Just like Rei's heart probably…_ I thought angrily referring to when the pole broke in half and then several more pieces. I called back Black Dranzer to my hand and stared at it with cold crimson orbs that were _once again_ threatening to spill over with tears of anger… and regret…. I left my kitten for this? This… piece of metal…?! I clutched it hard, my knuckles turning white, resisting the temptation to throw it down on the ground and break it, which I know I will if I _did_ throw it. Rei's worth more than this hunk of junk… why didn't I see that?

I'm such an idiot… so idiotic that my name should be changed from 'Kai' to 'Idiot'. When I received Black Dranzer, I trained non-stop that day. Didn't bother to stop, not even for dinner. Didn't feel like eating that night. I felt like it was and should be the one and only thing that could ever have completed me. And for the love of Kami it should have. Black Dranzer is the most powerful beyblade on Earth, and I'm the one who possesses it, who can wield it…. I'm the epitome of the Perfect Blader. And I strived for perfection. This perfected me most definitely. I'm a perfect blader now, and it's what I've always wanted. So I should be complete. But I still felt for some reason I wasn't and it weighed down heavily on me constantly as I trained. So I trained even harder in hopes of figuring out why. And the nineteenth time I launched my blade tonight, my eyes widened as it hit me hard like bricks raining down on my head from twenty stories above.

_Because… _

_I met Rei._

_He made me realize that being perfect…_

_Is no longer relevant anymore…_

_That love…_

_And he, himself… _

_Are more important to me than anything…_

_More than blading…_

_More than being perfect…_

_More than _ANYTHING.__

_But I realized it too late…_

_Why couldn't I see it before?_

_Why?!!_

_Oh Rei… gomen, Rei… gomen…_

_I understand…_

_If you never forgive me…_

I hastily wiped the tears the escaped my eyes with the back of my hand and using the hand that held Black Dranzer, stuffed the damn thing into my pocket and stormed out of the training room. Apparently, _all_ the important and advanced bladers here in the Abbey get their own quarters or wing, whatever you wanna call it, away from the ordinary dormitories. The five rooms in this wing in which I have a room, which is where I was heading by the way, were _fancy_ rooms might I add, with the type of doors that need to be opened by not one but _two_ handles. I passed the four rooms that came before my own, and they all had engravings on the doors, and mine as well.

The first one had a huge whale, Seaborg, engraved on the doors and was cut in the middle where the doors opened, the second across the hall, a huge falcon, Falborg, the third room next to the first one, a huge snake, Wryborg, and the fourth room across from the third and next to the second, a huge wolf and panther usually with flaming angel wings, Wolborg and Drifang, laying together, the wolf curled up with its tail covering half its face and the panther half-pillowed on the wolf's back, its wings folded and not flamed up. These were the doors to the Demolition Boys' rooms and the rooms that make the Demolition Wing. The team should actually be called the Demolition Bladers as there's a girl on the team too but whatever. She's a substitute and boyish anyway…

Truth to the engravings, the girl who possesses the Black Panther bit-beast Drifang, is mates with Yuri, Wolborg's master. The girl… is Kilana, my best friend next to Yuri since we were kids and my mate's twin sister. Yeah… you heard me. Kilana is Rei's twin sister. (They were separated when they were 5 and their parents were still alive to decide that Kilana needed more beyblade training as she wasn't as experienced as Rei, thus she got sent here to Balcov Abbey and met us. After she left for a year, their parents got into the accident leaving Rei alone and orphaned. You know the story after that.) Just **_how_** an ice wolf and a black panther can be mates, I'll never know though… nor do I want to shudder.

My door however had Dranzer carved into the two doors. I rolled my eyes. Surprise, surprise… wasn't that just **so** obvious? I entered my room not bothering to close the door fully because I was going to shower quickly and go see Kilana and Yuri, knowing they'd want to talk to me. I _have_ been back for three days now and hadn't bothered to go see them **yet**, so any longer and Kilana would _REALLY _kill me. My room was pretty elegant to tell you the truth. Dark blood red walls, luxurious black carpeting, huge canopy bed with crimson bedding (sheets), black comforter and crimson and white silk pillows to the left as you enter the room, living room/sitting area straight ahead as you walk into the room with a fireplace and a flat screen TV on top of it, a wardrobe next to the bedside table near the far wall, an en-suite bathroom to the left of the huge window behind the sitting area and to the right of the wardrobe and a corner desk in the right hand corner nearest to the door. I hate to admit it, but BioVolt sure knows how to live…. I quickly grabbed some clean clothes from the wardrobe and went to shower. Ten minutes later I was done, dressed and went straight out my open door, closed it and headed to Kilana and Yuri's room with a towel around my neck so I could towel dry my hair while talking to the couple.

(End POV)

_Meanwhile in Kilana and Yuri's room_

Kilana came out of the bathroom wearing baggy red pants that had two white stripes on the side and a black sweater trimmed in white with a towel in her hands furiously rubbing her damp black, indigo and red hair in means of trying to dry it more (her hair is naturally black but with bright blue indigo highlights and bright red bangs that contour her face perfectly and came down one inch further than her chin) muttering curses and nonsense. She walked past a seemingly busy Yuri who sat on the bed against the head board typing on his laptop that was in his lap and with glasses on the bridge of his nose to sit on the built-in bed in the windowsill that was dubbed her napping couch. She frustratingly dried her hair for a few more minutes and then **slammed** the towel down onto the bed, grumbling to herself. Yuri heard mumbled words of "Kai", "can't believe it", and "stubborn ass" from Kilana and it caught his attention. Fully knowing what was bothering her _and_ concerned, he took off his glasses, closed his laptop, put them on his bedside table and walked over to her.

'Stupid Kai…. I can't believe he didn't even bother to come and talk to Yuri and I. He's been back for three fucking days already! He knows we would've wanted to talk to him! So what if it's obvious I'm going to kill him since he left and hurt my brother right when he comes to visit?! At least he could take it like a man! He knows he deserves it anyway! Baka Kai… why'd he have to go and hurt Rei like this?! Rei doesn't deserve this kind of treatment….' Kilana was staring out the window so deep in thought she didn't even notice the ice-blue eyed blader until he sent her a mental message and gently touched her shoulder.

{What's wrong, love?} Yuri's voice questioned her softly in her mind as he took her into his arms, pulling her back unwillingly into his body and winding his arms around her waist.

{Do you need to ask?} Kilana replied sighing after she squirmed, trying futilely to move away as Yuri's arms was tightly secured around her slim frame. {You know what's bothering me.} She continued to stare out the window.

{I know Hun, I was just being polite. You tend to get feisty when spoken to out of the blue while deep in thought.} Kilana smiled slightly, knowing she was lucky to have a mate like Yuri. Yuri kissed her on the top of her head and nuzzled her neck. {Do you wanna talk about it?} Kilana broke out of Yuri's hold suddenly and moved away from him, not in the mood to be talking about this with any living soul at the moment. Yuri knew it most definitely, but he wasn't going to give up that easily. {C'mon Ki-Chan…. You know you can talk to me about anything.} Kilana stayed quiet. {I don't like seeing you like this Kilana. I want to help you. This affects me too you know.} Still, Kilana made no move to reply. {This is really hurting you badly, huh love?} Yuri's voice was soft and laced with concern, and a bit of hurt. Hearing the hurt in his voice, Kilana looked at her mate and realized just how bad this was affecting him as well. His eyes were blood-shot and he looked so tired.

{Oh Yuri… Kami, gomen nasai… I'm so oblivious…} Kilana said turning to him and cupped his face, placing a long gentle kiss on his lips in apology. {I didn't know… I didn't know this would… I'm sorry.} Yuri smiled softly at her.

{It's okay Ki-Chan. You don't have to apologize, this isn't your fault. Now… c'mon, talk. You'll feel better when you tell me everything you're feeling, I promise. You know I'm always here to help you.}

{Yu-Kun… I just can't believe that… he could do this to my brother. You'd think by now, after all the two have been through together as mates and friends… **_close _**friends… he'd have realized that Rei was more important than his stupid ambition to be the best… to be perfect. Than anything, even.} Kilana drew her knees up to her chest and hugged herself tightly around her knees while resting her chin on her knees. {I was so sure… that he'd have figured that out by now….}

{He knows, Ki-Chan. He already knows deep within his heart. It's there most definitely and he'll realize it soon… just have faith in him, hmm?} Yuri said as he moved towards her and rested his chin on her shoulder and reached around to take hold and lace the fingers of his left hand to that of Kilana's right.

{When will he, Yu-Kun? This is probably _killing_ my brother right now. He's probably in his room crying his eyes out because he thinks it's the end of the world. That Kai probably left because of something **_he_** did, as well as the lust for power, when it actually doesn't have anything to do with him. You know how he is… when something goes wrong, he _always_ thinks that he has some part in it when it **doesn't**!} A tear slid down Kilana's tear-abused cheek from her ruby-gold eyes just envisioning her brother in the depth's of her mind. Yuri wiped the tear away tenderly and kissed the top of her head, resting his cheek against it. Seeing Kilana so vulnerable was something he wasn't used to, and what's more, it hurt him immensely to see her like this.

{I don't know when, Kilana… but have faith in Kai… he isn't that slow… once he does he can fix this.}

{He **is** slow though! He's too stubborn and focused on what he wants that it takes him longer than the average person to realize something important!} Kilana snapped.

Yuri was about to reply when a soft knocking on the door interrupted their mental conversation. Kilana sighed and got up to open the door. Yuri stayed in his position on the napping couch and watched his mate. Kilana opened the door a crack and smiled at the visitor. 'Speak of the devil….' But her smile wasn't a happy smile; it was forced more than genuine. Just like the other person's smile. She opened the door wider and noted that Kai's hands were injured, his hair was damp, he had a towel around his neck and he looked exhausted. She looked up again at Kai and he was smiling wearily down at her.

"Who is it, Ki-Chan?" Yuri asked from the depths of the fire lit room, seeing as it was taking her a bit long to greet and let the visitor come inside.

"Hi Kai", Kilana greeted while answering her love's question at the same time, "what brings you here at this hour?" Kai looked around their room from the door. Kilana and Yuri's room was as fancy as his was. White walls, lush indigo carpeting and ceiling, king sized bed with white satin sheets and black satin comforter, ruby, white and indigo silk pillows, a black headboard and a white huge chest at the foot of the bed directly ahead as you enter, a sitting area to the left with a fireplace and a flat screen TV above it, en-suite bathroom to the right, a corner desk in the left corner nearest the door, a wardrobe a couple of feet left of the door and a pale blue coloured windowsill velvet bed a few feet away from the bed but on the same wall.

{Hmm, seems that what Vladimir told us was true. Kai _has_ been training non-stop since his return.} Kilana sent to Yuri.

{How do you know?} Yuri questioned.

{His hands are scratched, bruised and cut and he's exhausted. His hair is also wet indicating he just finished showering.} Kilana replied, looking Kai over as she did so causing Kai to arch his eyebrow slightly.

{Sometimes you are too analytical.} Yuri smirked.

{At least he has good timing.} Kilana mused, with a semi-satisfied face, now causing Kai to wonder what in the world's going on.

{You want us to find out where he stands on all of this.}

{And see if we need to knock some sense into him.}

{Literally or metaphorically?}

{Dunno… Haven't decided as of yet.}

{I say literally…} Yuri flexed his hands for emphasis, smirking.

{We'll see how it goes first.} Kilana warned, smiling at Yuri mentally but still not knowing it was showing physically. {Even though I want literal too…} Yuri snickered quietly, but loud enough that Kai heard it from the door.

{Alright… fine by me.}

'Odd…' thought Kai as he took it all in. 'It's like… they know what the others thinking and can reply mentally or something. But that's impossible…' Kai shook his head. 'Must be my imagination…' Kilana stepped aside so Kai could enter their room and closed the door.

"Hey Kilana, hey Yuri… it's nothing. Just wanted to see what you guys were up to." Kai replied as he took a seat on one of the white leather couches. "You know, catch up and what not since I didn't come visit earlier." Kai scrubbed his hair with his towel as he felt a few droplets of water slide down his neck.

"Yeah, it has been a long time." Yuri said as he sat down on the three person couch, "even though we've been sending letters and e-mails back and forth since you left."

"Hey, why weren't you at dinner that day, Kai?" Kilana asked after she sat down comfortably in Yuri's lap, winding an arm around his neck for support. Yuri instinctively put one hand on her thigh and one around her waist. Kai hesitated slightly.

"… I was training. Didn't feel like eating, lost my appetite…."

"Kai, you had immediately started training when you returned. Add in the fact that you already had a bit of a work out before you received Black Dranzer. You should've been hungry." Kilana narrowed her eyes slightly as Kai fidgeted slightly for an unknown cause. "At least you could've joined us for a break if you didn't want to eat. You know _we would've wanted to talk to you_."

"Yeah, I know. Gomen… and for not coming earlier…. I was training with Black Dranzer these past days." Kai fidgeted again. He had an idea of what Kilana was thinking when she said that last part.

"We knew and it's alright, Kai. We understand." Yuri said, waving Kai's apology away with his hand. "It's not everyday you get to train with the world's most powerful bit-beast and blade."

"You know, we honestly didn't believe Vladimir when he told us you trained non-stop ever since he gave you Black Dranzer… until now." Kilana stated.

"What do you mean 'until now'?" Kai asked, cocking his head slightly to one side.

"We know now because of your hands… and your tiredness and sluggishness." Yuri answered pointing to his hands and then him in general.

"Still, it was hard to believe. Let me take care of your injuries." Kilana walked off towards her bedside table to get the first aid kit. A couple of minutes later, she came back and sat down next to Kai, taking out bandages and antiseptic cream from the kit. Yuri watched Kilana carefully as she helped Kai, noting that even though she was angry at Kai and felt like killing the slate-haired boy, she was still as caring as ever. A few minutes later, she was done and had moved back to sit on Yuri's lap so Kai started up the conversation again.

"Huh? Why not? You know this is all I ever wanted. Why wouldn't I?" Guilt coursed through him like a fast spreading disease right after Kai said it. Knowing it wasn't the truth but yet saying it out loud… it hurt him as he was yet again betraying Rei, the person he loved the most…

"Because we thought that you'd have realized that Rei was more important than your stupid ambition to be the best." Yuri said quietly but rather angrily. Kai's crimson orbs widened like saucers.

'I… can't believe this. Even they… they saw it before _I_ did… and they're **_not_** me! … How could I ever go back and face Rei to try and fix this when even _I_ couldn't realize his importance to me…? I'm such a failure. He definitely doesn't deserve this… it's certain. I can't think about going back anymore, no matter how much I love him and want to be with him once again.'

"Tell me Kai, and seriously, be honest. Is… being the best… more important than my brother?" Kilana asked with a waver in her voice. Kai's eyes widened again and he looked away in shame, causing Kilana's eyes to start shining with tears. Yuri got pissed at Kai's action and what it was doing to Kilana.

"Kai, TELL US! WE NEED TO KNOW! Is Rei more important or your silly need to be the perfect beyblader?!" Yuri exclaimed angrily, gritting his teeth. Kai buried his face in his hands, shielding his face and teary eyes from view. Kilana's eyes watered more and she chocked slightly.

"Kai, I need to know… he's my brother. If you're more serious about your stupid ambitions than my brother who loves **_you_** more than anything else in this world, maybe even **more** than his own _twin sister_, THEN I HAVE TO FIX IT! Because… I know he's hurting. I can feel it through our bond. His heart clenches in pain just not being near you. Knowing you left him for that blade and thinking that it's his fault that you chose it somehow, when the fault's yours! IT'S YOUR FAULT KAI AND I CAN'T LET HIM GO THROUGH THIS WITHOUT HIM KNOWING THE TRUTH! IT'LL KILL HIM KAI!" Kilana was about to burst. Yuri felt it. He had never seen her like this before. She was the strongest of people in his eyes. Knowing what she's been through, he was positive. She had been abused and punished countless times for no reason by Vladimir in front of him, just because she was a girl and his mate. And the amazing thing was Kilana took the hurt and pain without complaint. She was cold and emotionless during the ordeal, never afraid and never caring. She never even flinched, winced or screamed once and sometimes even looked _happy_ about it which led everyone to believe that she actually _enjoyed_ the damn pain. Yuri was the only one who knew how she really felt about it all… and Kai… to an extent. And now look at her; tears streaming down her face and barely able to breathe in an emotional outburst. This was all because of her best friend. She was about to lunge at Kai if Kai didn't give her an answer fast.

"Shh… Ki-Chan… calm down… It's okay… Let Kai answer…" Yuri said while he crushed the younger ruby-golden eyed girl to him, rubbing her back and kissing away her tears. When Kilana calmed down, Kai answered.

"He… he doesn't deserve this… I know… I know! He deserves better than me! Someone who realizes they love him more than anything the minute they meet. Not someone like me who took forever to see!"

"…" Yuri stared at Kai.

"Wait… Does that mean… you love Rei more?" Kilana asked, slightly confused. Kai took a deep breath.

"Yes… I love Rei more… more than anything. More than that piece of junk that I thought would complete me but didn't. I realized it too late. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Kilana. I know I let you down. I promised you that I'd be good to Rei, to love him and… not hurt him… and I broke it. Gomen…." Relief spread through Kilana and Yuri's features, confusing the crimson eyed blader.

"Oh thank Kami…." Yuri said patting his chest in relief. "You scared us, you know."

"Yeah… we thought that you hadn't figured it out yet."

"Huh…?" Kai was beyond confused. What in Kami's name…?

"Exactly what we said. We thought that you hadn't realized Rei was more important. But now that you have, it's a completely different story." Kilana said, smiling genuinely. 'YES! Kai's not as inept as I thought!' Kilana giggled to herself, making Yuri to look at her with an amused arched eyebrow. Kilana smiled joyfully at Yuri, breaking into a giggle every now and then. Yuri found that so cute and he leaned down to kiss her lightly and they turned back to Kai.

"Yeah, now you can go back and fix this. Rei deserves to know the truth and once he knows, he'll forgive you most definitely." Yuri said.

"But guys, I don't deserve Rei's love!"

"What in Gods name are you talking about?!" Kilana and Yuri chorused.

"Don't you get it? I don't deserve someone like Rei."

"Kai…"

"Look, I love Rei. Nothing's going to ever change that, but as for me going back and fixing it, I can't. I don't deserve the second chance. Case closed."

"But Kai-"

"But nothing, Kilana. … It's getting late; I'll leave you two to your… cuddles, kisses and your passionate physical proclamations of love and desire." Kilana and Yuri stared at Kai with big wide eyes. How did Kai know that they're going to do it…? And how does he know whether they've done it or not?! What if they haven't yet?!! HOW WOULD KAI KNOW- "But… before I go, I've got something to ask you two."

"Uh, sure… shoot." Kilana and Yuri said uncertainly.

"While I was waiting at the door, I noticed that Kilana sorta zoned off and during that time, you two were making all sorts of faces like you were basically talking and replying to each other with actions of your own, mentally almost. Why is that? Ooh and you said something about being able to feel what Rei feels through a bond. Is there something I should know here?"

"Err…." Kilana and Yuri looked at each other nervously and laughed pathetically. "Of… course not, Kai. Don't… be silly." Kai narrowed his eyes at them.

"Spill. Now." Kilana and Yuri exhaled. How was Kai going to take this? It's not like Rei ever discussed it with him, Kilana would've known if he did. 'Shit….' Kilana and Yuri thought at the same time.

"We don't think you'd be able to take the explanation calmly…." Kilana and Yuri said while smiling sheepishly.

"Give me some credit, guys! I want to know! Seriously!" Kai whined, a hint of puppy eyes showing through his features. Kilana and Yuri sweat dropped.

'Kai… can plead very well when he seriously needs or wants to….' Kilana thought. "It's not like we don't want to tell you… it's just that it might be a bit far-fetched and unbelievable for you to believe us…."

"OH PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, KILANA?! I SWEAR I WON'T THINK IT'S ODD! Please, just tell me guys?! C'MON…!" Kai whined again.

Yuri pulled a face. 'Oh lord…. Kai _pleading_, this is **_definitely_** a new low for him…. Oy….' "Okay, **_okay_**. Just… don't whine with the puppy eyes face again in front of me… that's definitely **not** something I want to be around for the next time." Kai smiled and gestured for Yuri to continue. Yuri pulled another face. "You know how a neko-jin's lover/boyfriend/girlfriend is, in actuality, their mate, right?" Kai nodded. "Well, to make it official, you have to bite each other on the necks and taste each other's blood." Kilana and Yuri drew down the necks of their shirts to show Kai their twin scars on their necks. Kai stared at them, gawping. "Once done that which is the mating ritual, the bond of mates will snap in place, and you will be able to hear the thoughts of your mate and send thoughts/messages back and forth. You can also sense each other's emotions and feelings. It's quite amazing to be honest."

"Are… are you serious?!" Kai exclaimed. Yuri and Kilana nodded, smiling. "Okay, that explains that. But what about Kilana's ability to feel Rei's feelings…?"

"Oh, that's the same thing, only you don't need to bite and taste each other's blood to achieve it. Rei and I have a twin neko-jin bond. It snaps in place at birth and happens to all twins born in the neko-jin race."

"I see." Kai took a minute to process it. "Can you ever change mates after you've completed the official mating ritual?"

"No, it's impossible. If either mate leaves, both will wither away slowly and eventually die." Kilana answered.

"It is however possible to add mates… but that rarely happens." Yuri added.

"Like, a threesome?" Kai asked, slightly surprised. Kilana and Yuri nodded. "Okay…"

"The mating ritual is basically a marriage license/ceremony. The only difference is that it's for life. After you've mated there's no way to get out of it. There's no divorce. It's all final so neko-jins choose their mates very wisely." Kai's eyes widened in realization… twice that day.

"Does that mean you two are basically married now?" Kai asked, shocked.

"Mm hmm…."

"That's right."

"Kami… aren't you afraid you two will get sick of each other?" Kai asked half-joking, half-serious.

"Kai! If you love each other as much as we do, you'd never get sick of each other." Kilana said, glaring at Kai slightly.

"Besides… you wouldn't say that if you knew Rei wanted to mate with you a long time ago but didn't 'coz he didn't get the chance to explain and get your consent." Yuri said.

"Wait… what?"

"My brother had decided he wanted to make you his mate a long time ago. He was sure you were the one since the day he met you…."

"And… why hasn't he?"

"YOU CAME BACK, STUPID!" Kilana and Yuri yelled simultaneously.

"… please tell me you're joking…"

"Why would we joke?!" Kilana and Yuri chorused. "WE'RE DAMN SERIOUS, KAI!"

Kai stared at them in disbelief, while they glared at Kai. Then something clicked in his mind. "… Wait a minute… HOW IN KAMI'S NAME DID YURI KNOW ABOUT THIS?!" Kai exclaimed angrily, pointing at Yuri.

"Che… Make the connection, doofus." Yuri said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Kai growled slightly. Kilana sweat dropped.

"Kai, telepathic messages are basically thoughts. If Rei and I are able to send thoughts to one another, and Yuri and I can too, then Yuri and Rei will be able to send messages to each other as well, using me as a router."

"Oh…" Kai scratched his head. "I didn't think of that…."

"We didn't think so either." Kilana and Yuri said simultaneously, smiling sheepishly.

"So if Rei and I had mated, then you and I would be able to talk mentally right now?" Kai asked Kilana.

"Yep, but only if Rei's awake and it's the same with Rei and Yuri. Only if I'm awake. You and Yuri could talk mentally too because you'd be connected to Rei, Rei's connected to me and I'm connected to Yuri."

"Wow…. This is truly interesting and amazing. I must ponder about it in the little phoenix's room. Want me to hang up that towel for you, Kilana?" Kai asked. Kilana looked to where Kai was pointing and remembered she had slammed that down there previously.

"Sure, arigatoo Kai." Kilana said, smiling.

"No probs, Ki-Chan." Kai picked up Kilana's towel and strode over to the bathroom, closing the door with a soft _click_. Kilana and Yuri sat there waiting, exchanging thoughts about how they **_have_** to get Rei and Kai back together. Unfortunately, Kai's voice boomed from the bathroom.

"IF YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT HOW TO GET REI AND I BACK TOGETHER, FORGET IT!"

"Oh calm your fucking ass down, Kai-Kun! Go back to peeing!" Yuri and Kilana yelled. They heard a faint grumbling from the phoenix within the bathroom and then the door slammed opened and out came a peeved slate-haired, crimson eyed Kai.

"I'm serious. Don't do anything. Get it through your thick skulls that I don't deserve the second chance that Rei's bound to give me… Night you two, see you at breakfast." Kai leaned down to kiss Kilana's forehead good night and left, leaving the two lovers stunned at his words.

"Who would've thought…?" Kilana asked as they walked over to the bed, getting ready to sleep.

"Yeah… he has issues." Yuri said while folding down the comforter so they could get in.

"Oh well… time to sleep Yu-Kun. Remember to set the alarm, 'k Yuri? We have swimming tomorrow for am training and Vladimir won't like it if we're late." Kilana reminded her Russian lover as she took off her sweater, revealing a black tank top.

"I know…" Yuri set the alarm, took off his outer shirt and climbed into bed, settling down comfortably. Kilana climbed in after him, snuggling into Yuri's side comfortably and wrapping an arm around his torso, laying her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat, the only thing that puts her to sleep. Yuri kissed her forehead and sent her a last telepathic message.

{Sweet dreams, kitten. I love you.}

{Night Yu-Kun… ai shiteru.} she replied drowsily.

A last thought ran through both their minds before they drifted off…

_Getting Rei and Kai back together will be harder than we thought…_

End chapter one…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitten: whoa… that was one long ass chapter… but that'll keep all of you satisfied for a while, _right_?

Rei & Kai: don't think they'll blame you if you update **way** later than you're supposed to…

Kitten: hopefully, because the next chapter will take a **_while_**… especially if I want to live up to the expectations that this chapter gives. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter of "You deserve better". Took me a while to get it perfect so don't discourage me this time too by not reviewing… PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'll cry if you don't…

Kai: - -" … she _seriously_ will.

Rei: smiles sheepishly with a huge sweat drop on his head she will… hate to admit it.

Kitten: _so_ you know what to do then… if you don't want me to torture Kai and Rei, the button is **_right_** down there. Next to the drop down list… the "Go" button… press it… c'mon, you **know** you want to. Until next time… _which will be a while_… but none-the-less I **_will_** return! JA NE!

Kai & Rei: smiling (more like one smirking, one smiling) lates!

Kai, Rei & Kitten: **REVIEW**!!!!


	2. You deserve better: II

Kitten: GUESS WHAT?!… I'M UPDATING! cricket chirps humph… well, welcome to the second chapter of You deserve better, staring Rei & Kai and the more important co-stars, my OC Kilana & Tala (Yuri). Just to let you know, in case you _didn't_ read my profile for work updates, this'll probably be the only update in a period of two to three weeks as I have exams fast approaching. I'll still write during this time, no worries, and I'll even post if I get time. But still, better safe than sorry, right?

Rei: glares at Kitten just get on with it… I HAVEN'T SHOWN UP YET!!! pouts

Kai: ¬¬ it's **all** about you now, isn't it…

Rei: smiles OF COURSE, SILLY KAI-KOI! It's _always_ about me. smiles evilly

Kai & Kitten: OO! … ¬¬… **_right_**…

Kitten: well, hate to admit it but yes this chapter is actually almost **_all_** about Rei… But first! Responses to reviews:

_UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa_: OO… you must really wanna know what happens next. Well, here you go. Hope you enjoy smiles

_crazy nek0-JIN_: Kai _is_ breaking Rei's heart right now. But it's not going to turn out bad, I promise! As for hearing Rei's depressed, miserable, anguish thoughts, today's your lucky day! I was going to do it anyway… I'm not the type of authoress that leaves you _completely_ clueless… unless… that's what you want… wink

_Bluumberry_: originally, it's supposed to be Boris Balcov's Japanese name, but since it just really sounds weird now that I think I about it, I'm changing it back to Boris and using the English version of Boris (Bryan)'s name… (To all readers: gomen if this causes inconvenience, it just _really_ sounds weird to me now…)

_Sasukes IceKitten_: Thanks for the compliments! blushes and smiles no begging needed! Here's the update you want. And it's okay to babble, I do it all the time! _Rei: duh… Kitten: shh! _

_Platinum Rei_: blushes thanks! This is sorta my semi-first story posted and I worked hard. Glad you like this!

_emir_: why look who it is… my Hikari who doesn't read Beyblade but has to now 'coz I'm your Yami raspberry skimming… tsk. You aren't skimming no more now, BETA READER!

Kitten: thanks for all the awesome reviews, you're all the best! I honestly didn't think I'd get so many. Thanks again for the support! And thanks to my Hikari, emir for beta-reading… hehe…

**Summary**: see chapter 1

**Pairings**: Kai x Rei, Yuri x OC & Takao x Max (I found a way to include it! YAY!)

**Warnings**: again, a bit OOC. PG-13 for fluff, course language and sexual innuendo/implications (no more Bryan perverted-ness, I've decided against it. No point.)

_This chapter:_ miserable depressed-ness, somewhat angst, _maybe_ some dark & mild suicidal thoughts all from one Kon Rei. _Rei: are you mad?! Kitten: no… looks up innocently_

**Disclaimer**: crying i… don't… own… BEYBLADE!!! bawls ahem… err… enough dramatics, Beyblade/Bakuten Shoot is © by Takao Aiko. You knew that. I also don't own the songs I'm putting in… Slipped Away and Forgotten both by Avril Lavigne and Down by Blink-182. Avril's new CD is really good by the way and Blink's song is good too, go buy their CDs or download it… whatever. _Joking!_ Wouldn't want you all to get sued by their record companies.

Kitten: all done. Now, the story continues…

**Notes**: "talking", italics = thinking in POV, 'thinking in non POV', {telepathic messages}, - _song lyrics _-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You deserve better: II

_The next night in the BladeBreakers' hotel living room…_

Kenny returned to his and the rest of the BladeBreakers' hotel suite around 8:00 pm with some dinner to find Takao and Max sprawled out on the couch and the T.V. still blaring and on one of those weird entertainment channels with the gossip shows on that surprised Kenny. 'Odd… why would they be watching that…? It's usually cartoons at this time of the night…' Then Kenny spotted the remote sticking out under Takao's arse. 'Oh wait, now I know why. Takao's sleeping on the remote. No wonder… sheesh.' Takao had his head on the armrest and an arm underneath his head. Max was pillowed stomach-first on Takao, his arm draped over Takao's stomach and dangling over the edge, entwined with Takao's other hand and his legs were all tangled with Takao's. Kenny put the take-out in the kitchenette smiling and sat down in the armchair that was next to the couple while carefully grabbing the remote from under Takao's arse and turning off the television. Sensing the presence, they slowly blinked their way back into the land of consciousness and smiled at Kenny.

"Awake now, I presume?" Kenny asked, amused. Takao grunted and Max nodded yawning. "Good. I got all of us some dinner. It's in the kitchen."

"Great, I'm starving!" Takao said attempting to get up and go eat but unfortunately was unable to because of a certain blonde haired, blue-eyed blader who had yet to get off of him. "Uh, Maxie… could you get off me so I can go eat?" Takao asked, smiling sheepishly.

"Nope. We're not eating until we find out if Rei wants some first." Max said sternly. Takao whimpered like a dog wanting food and pouted down at Max. Max simply shook his head making Takao pout even more.

"Speaking of Rei…. Has he come out yet?" Kenny asked. Max and Takao shook their heads sadly. "Not yet?" Takao and Max shook their heads again. "Not even once? This isn't good. He hasn't come out since we saw Kai yesterday…" Kenny trailed off. Max and Takao understood what Kenny was trying to say and nodded. By now, Kenny had already opened up Dizzi on the coffee table.

"Chief, let me ask you something. Would you come out of your room if you found out the person you loved most left you without notice and joined up with the enemy? I wouldn't." Dizzi replied. Max sighed.

"Poor Rei… he's so heart-broken over this. He has barely eaten at all… or come out of his room once… or stopped crying for that matter. Except for when he exhausted himself and fell asleep crying… but still…" Max said, reliving the heart-wrenching sobs in his mind from Rei and once Kai's bedroom where the heart-broken neko-jin had locked himself into since yesterday afternoon after Kai's match with first the All Starz, then the White Tigers and then the surprising but horrifying taking of all the bit-beasts and was still currently sobbing his eyes out.

"Who would've thought that Kai would sink to this? How could he do this to Rei?! Of all people, Rei! Come on! He was the honourable one besides Rei! You'd think he'd keep his promises to Rei!" Takao rambled angrily, gritting his teeth. "All Kai said… 'Oh but I _love_ Rei.' 'I'd _never_ hurt Rei, I _love_ him too much.' All he said were LIES! I can't deal with this shit! I already wanted to pound Kai into the ground for leaving, but now seeing how hard Rei's taking it, I want to _kill_ him. Preferably in the most painful way possible."

"I, in a million years, would never have expected this from Kai. I thought he loved Rei. They were so happy together. They complimented each other so well, worked perfectly as a team, never argued at all and were just all around the **_perfect_** couple. I looked up to their relationship so much…." Max said sadly, snuggling closer to Takao who in return started to stroke his back comfortingly. "I guess Kai was just using him for his love and over-all constant devotion to him so _he_ felt loved, knowing that Rei would probably love him for him no matter **what** he did wrong. That's plain sad…."

"Him leaving Rei, who clearly shows he'd spend the rest of his life with him even though he's still so young, for something as ridiculous and fake as an artificial bit-beast really fries my circuits!" Dizzi said.

"I guess he just couldn't resist the unlimited power and technology they clearly have… it's so disappointing of him." Kenny said, shaking his head. "I expected more out of him."

"Yeah… we did too." Max and Takao chorused.

"You know, I think it's somewhat silly that Rei is acting like this. I mean, he was a perfect boyfriend to Kai. He shouldn't blame himself for this like he has recently…. The fault is completely Kai's." Dizzi said thoughtfully. Takao, Max and Kenny all nodded.

"Yeah, come to think of it…. Why is Rei blaming himself? He shouldn't." Takao said. "Kai chose that bit-beast and blade on his own terms. It has absolutely nothing to do with Rei."

"Who knows why…? But we all know Rei is the type of person who blames mostly himself for everything that goes wrong around him. So…" Kenny trailed off. "Yeah…."

"I'm gonna bring him a take-out box, even though it's pointless and see if he wants or needs anything…." Max said, got up off of Takao and walked into the kitchen. Max looked around and saw the bags of take-out on the counter. He opened up one of the bags of food and took out a random box, plastic utensils and some napkins. He went over to the door to Rei's bedroom with the stuff and knocked softly. Max heard some rustling from within and then the door swung open slowly, revealing an eerie glow from a single lit candle and then pitch blackness. He walked in slow and cautious, watching out for the shards of glass on the floor bound to be there, as Rei was breaking things earlier, and whatever else that Rei had decided to throw around.

"Rei…?" Max asked, with a little waver in his voice, seeing as how the room was totally pitch-black except for the candle lit on the bedside table next to the bed.

"Yes, Max?" Rei asked his voice raspy and quiet.

"Where… are you exactly?" Max asked, a bit unsure as to where Rei's voice was currently coming from.

"I'm right here… curled up under the comforter." Rei said as his arm came out of the comforter and flicked the lights on and sending the room into a bit of light, just enough to see everything. "What do you need?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just brought you some food and wanted to see if you needed or wanted anything, that's all."

"Thanks, Maxie. Could you just put the food on the dresser?" Max nodded and put the food on the dresser, next to all the other take-out boxes and trays of food that were previously brought here by Takao, Kenny or himself. Max made a mental note to record that Rei hasn't anything **_at all_**. Max then moved over to sit next to the mass of raven hair poking out from the lump in the dark purple comforter and stroked it comfortingly, causing it to move. The comforter came down half way so Max was able to look Rei straight in the face and he didn't at all like what he saw. His eyes were a dull gold colour, not like its usually glittery gold amber, bloodshot and glistening with tears that were sure to fall anytime soon, his hair and braid was a tangled mess, he was wearing all black pyjamas that were crinkly and crumply and his cheeks were abused with tears and a pale white. He just basically looked absolutely terrible. 'Oh Rei… I wish I could help you.' Max thought with a sad expression on his face as he took in Rei's appearance. 'Oh God, Rei… you look so terrible….' Rei felt the sad gaze upon him and his tears welled up even more.

"Anything else, Max?" Rei asked, sniffing, trying so hard not to cry in front of Max. Max took a while to answer.

"I just want you to know… that even though we don't understand the full impact in which this has hit you, we're all here for you to talk to and for someone to listen to. We may not be feeling what you feel, but we can at least try. All we want is for you to feel better, alright Rei?" Rei cracked a small, tiny smile for the blonde.

"Thanks, Maxie but… I'll be fine. Really. Don't worry about me, 'k?" Rei sniffed again and blew his nose into a tissue he grabbed off the bedside table. "Could you leave me alone now? I'm going to take a bath now."

'Oh Rei… not again. Not the bath again…' Max felt tears sting his eyes but stayed strong. "Alright, Rei… Feel better, okay?" Rei nodded and smiled the best he could. Max smiled back through the tears in his eyes, patted Rei's shoulder, got up off the bed and made his way out of the room. As Max made his way back into the living room wiping away the few stray tears falling down his cheeks, Takao bombarded him with questions.

"Maxie! Maxie, is he okay? Is he eating? How did he look?" Takao spotted the tears on his lover's cheek and ran over to him, hugging him tight. "Oh Maxie… are you okay?" Max smiled at Takao and laid his head on Takao's shoulder.

"He said he'll be fine. He looked **awful** and he hasn't been eating _anything_ that we brought him."

"Poor kid… he must **_really_** love Kai and miss him a lot." Dizzi commented. "This is so hard for him… I hate seeing him like this, poor Rei. I wish there was something we could do… like bring Kai back or something."

"Well, that cold hearted bastard is long gone now." Takao growled. "And he's not coming back. Ever." Takao tilted Max's face up to his and he planted a small kiss on his lips then walked them both into the kitchen with Kenny following. They went straight to the counter where the food was, took out the take-out and began to eat in an uncomfortable silence, all looking down at their food uncomfortably as they ate in the silence.

_Meanwhile in Rei's room_

(Rei's POV)

_- Na na, na na na na na _

_I miss you_

_I miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh it's so sad…_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh…_

_Na na, na na na na na…_

_I didn't get around to kiss you _

_Goodbye on the lips_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't…_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh…_

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up?_

_I keep asking why_

_I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake it_

_Happened you passed by…_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone _

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back…_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh…_

_Na na, na na na na na…_

_I miss you… -_

It's nice that they all care about me and how hard they're trying to understand how I feel and make me feel better… but no one understands the immense pain I'm in… **No one**…

Right after Max left, I crawled out from under the comforter and stumbled my way over to the en-suite bathroom to take my daily depressing reflection bath… you'll see what I mean by reflection soon enough. I turned on the taps, making the water hot enough to sting but not so hot that I could get burned, and added some bubble bath mixture. While the bath was filling, I stripped off and grabbed a big fluffy towel from the rack above the toilet. (AN: do not drool… that's Kai's job) I decided to leave my hair in its braid until I finish reliving the goddamned memories I can't stop reliving which is when I'll wash my hair. The bath was filled and I got in, leaving the towel on the floor for easy reaching. Now… the reflection begins as I soak up the water…

_Flashback_

It was after I lost Driger in that match with Kevin, the mountain accident with Mao, Lee and Takao, the night after the semi-finals match when Takao and I were caught in the landslide where I twisted my ankle and the night before the finals against my old team the White Tigers. Takao, Kenny, Max and Kai were all asleep while I was still up, staring out the window. I was worried about the match, more so than anyone else. Going up against them, I don't know what to think. It was so confusing for me and the only one who could help me was all the way on the other side of the continent in Russia. I sighed, mumbling my sister's name and wishing that she were here to help me. I tried contacting her through our bond… but she was freaking asleep. _Damn girl… gah… Just when I need to talk to her, she falls asleep. Wake up damn it!_ While shuffling my position a bit, I accidentally pushed my twisted ankle the other way and gave a pained cry and a whimper out loud. _This is great… just _**great**._ Fuck, this hurts! Stupid, stupid, stupid…. Hope I didn't wake anyone up. Ow, ow, ow…_ In a weird instant, Kai was awake, had sat up, moved close to me, grabbed my ankle and was massaging it, trying to relieve it of some pain. Thank Kami it was pretty dark so Kai couldn't see my face flush twelve shades of crimson. "Uh… uh… K-Kai what are y-you doing?" I stammered nervously while swallowing hard. I just had to swallow because he's so damned good at this… And it's not everyday the sex-god of a elder teen captain you're head over heels for and totally in love with since like **forever **one day (or night) grabs your ankle and starts to massage it.

Kai looked up at me with a scowl… but there was some other intention underneath that scowl, I just couldn't pinpoint it. "Rei, what does it look and feel like I'm doing? Baka neko." I growled slightly at the insult but then when I saw Kai's oddly playful smirk in the semi-darkness of the room, I realized he was trying to be playful. _But… when did Kai start to be playful? **Kai**, playful? Those two words don't go together in the same sentence. Doesn't make sense- Oh** Kami** why does he have to be so good at this?! _I whimpered quietly, causing Kai's smirk to widen just a bit. Oh Gods, mustn't moan… must **NOT** moan. _Can't_ moan. _Don't, Rei… DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT moan. Rei… have some self-control. I know it's been your lifelong dream to have Kai massage practically anywhere on your body, but you must not moan, you hear me? Self-control, Rei, self-control. … Crap, I'm losing it. He's just **too** good!_ I whimpered again and bit the inside of my cheek. Once the urges went down a little, I decided to say something.

"You're massaging my ankle." _Okay_, I know I'm pointing out the obvious, but I _really_ need the confirmation. Kai just looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"**_Obviously_**."

"Why?" Kai hesitated with his answer, and I was beginning to feel like maybe he actually cared about me more than a team-mate. But…

"Because it's hurt and we need you tomorrow in the finals against your former friends and team-mates." Kai said blatantly, avoiding eye contact with me as he concentrated on my ankle. _Shame really… I love his crimson orbs_.

"So you're just doing this because you _need_ me in tomorrow's match?" _Great going, Rei! Thinking he actually cared about you more than a team-mate. How wrong could I get?!_ "And to think, I thought you actually cared about me and the pain I'm in. Guess I thought wrong of you. **Again**. You know, I'm beginning to think I have a really wrong impression of who you are as a person, Kai."

"Who said I don't?" Whoa, did he just go and say what I thought he said? Am I going delusional on myself or did he seriously say that? I swear I think I just heard him imply that he cares about me. Well not me, but just caring in general. _Oh how I wish he did care about me. No. Wait. Stop Rei, you're getting ahead of yourself. But yet…_

"No one said you don't…. While we make extreme efforts to make you like us so you'd be our friend and treat us as more than merely people who help you win tournaments, _some_ even go way out of their way just to impress you by the way, judging by how you act around us, you don't care much or even at all for us except when it has something to do with our blading." Wow, a full sentence without stammering… that's a surprise. I thought I'd have stammered all the way through that, seeing how _NERVOUS_ I am right now!

"I don't care actually." And all my hope that he actually **_does_** care just comes crashing down again. What the Hell does he think he's doing, playing around like this! He keeps bringing up my hopes and then dropping them like a fucking roller coaster! _MAKE UP YOUR MIND DAMN IT! _

"Figured as much." I said, sighing in annoyance while resting on elbow on my raised knee and my chin in my hand. Kai looked up at me and raised a playful and sly eyebrow. _Not the playfulness again. That tricked me once, it's not happening again. I'm **not** falling for it._

"For them Rei-Chan, I didn't say you. Baka." Aww… even with my somewhat new-found resistance, I still went all fluttery when he added 'chan' to my name. _If only he meant it… Hmm, then again, maybe he does? Oh STOP IT REI! You're jumping to conclusions. Just… stop._

"Uh huh…. Sure there, _Kai-Kun_." I said sarcastically, putting emphasis on the 'Kai-Kun' while nodding at him.

"What? Don't believe me Rei-Rei?" … did he just call me what I think he called me? My Chinese name? Aww… it sounds so nice coming from him. Wait, he's probably still just playing around. Never mind.

"Sure I believe you, Kai. You don't care about the others but you care about me. Mm hmm! Yeah, it's **_so_** obvious that you do, Kai." I said, still being sarcastic. "Of course I don't believe you when you say that, Kai!" Kai smirked which made me feel rather uncomfortable.

"What would make you believe that I do?" I stared at him with big round eyes. O… k… wasn't expecting _that_ kind of response.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure if you're playing around or being serious so how in Kami's name should I know how you can make me believe you?" I huffed. Well if he cares about me the way I want him to, there _is _a way to convince me… I'm just saying. "Besides, I don't even know what way of 'caring' you're talking about. If you're talking about a friend, okay that's plausible because it's obvious you're much more open with me than with the others and I get along with you better than they do. But if you're talking about the romantic way, that's hard for me to swallow." What just happened? Did I just say that? Shit…! Bad mouth! I kicked myself mentally. Baka, baka, baka….

"Which way do you want me to care about you, Rei?" Kai had stopped massaging my ankle and moved closer so he's now basically about 7 inches away from my face. I swallowed **hard**, producing a loud audible gulp. I think I'm going to have a heart attack. He's too close… I can feel his warm breathe on my neck that's strangely and somehow making its way over to me. My heartbeat is going off the chart! Can't take this! I whimpered a third time, this time a little louder.

"U-u-u-uh…" Oh God, what do I say, what do I say?!! Think of something clever that implies the way you want (since you _were_ going to tell him anyway because it was eating away at you day by day and now might be a good time) but also without revealing you like him! "W-whatever way y-you want, K-Kai… I don't mind. F-friend is good… and in the off chance of romantic, I d-don't really mind e-either." Good going, Rei! Nice! I'm proud of you!

Kai raised an eyebrow and he started to smile a tiny bit. _He has a really nice smile. He should do it more often._ "Really, Rei? You don't mind if it's romantic?"

"Well, I-I… uh, no, not really. I wouldn't mind." Heartbeat increasing by 2…

"Seriously, Rei?" I think I caught him by surprise. In the **good** surprising way, _surprisingly_ not the bad way. "Why not?"

"Uh… uhhm… I know the others think of you as a cold-hearted bastard, a loner and anti-social at the very least, that you care about nothing but blading and winning. But to me… I think you're a really nice person but just reluctant to show it. I'm sure you're a really sweet and caring guy underneath that cold exterior and you just need the _right person _to bring it out of you." Heartbeat increasing by 4… _Stay strong, Rei, you're doing okay…_.

"You have such a high opinion of me, Rei."

"Uh… yeah, I guess I do." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Any particular reason why, Rei?"

I blushed and looked away. _Because I'm madly in love with you, that's why!_ "I just do, there's no reason." _Please don't interrogate me further even though I know you have a feeling about how I feel towards you now that I've said so much!_

"You said the right person would be able to bring the guy out from underneath my cold exterior."

Confused as to why he said that, I said "Yeah… why?"

"Do you know anyone? Anyone who could do that particular job?" Why is he asking me this…? "I mean, the way you said it, it sounded like you might know someone."

"Well… anyone could try to fulfill that. But the right person should be someone you think is the right one, not someone I think is perfect. So there's no point in me telling you who I think could do it."

"Not even a hint?"

"Nope." I smiled slyly and he pouted. _Aww! That's **SO** CUTE!_

"Fine…." Kai pouted some more, which was really uncharacteristic of him. _And **really** kawaii, to say the very least._ "It doesn't matter anyway because I think I've found that someone already so there'd be no point in you telling me, like you said." You can just hear my heart cracking in half…

"R-really… I-I… I'm happy for you." He likes someone else. I think… I'm going… to cry. The tears are already filling up in my eyes. "Uh… mind if I ask who it is?" He smiled again. I might be about to cry my eyes out, but his smile still makes me happy. Somewhat.

"I'm looking right at him."

"Huh…?"

"I feel like you're that perfect person… who can bring the real me out of this mask. Whenever I'm around you, I feel this urge to smile all the time. You make me happy; something no has been able to do before, besides my best friends. You bring up all these emotions inside me whenever you're around… I don't know why. I think… it might be because I… love you." I stared at him with big round eyes. Hiwatari Kai just said he loved me?

"You… love me?" Shocked. Shocked is what I am. Happy too. _Very _happy. Actually, I don't know **what** I'm feeling! Everything maybe! Kai nodded shyly at my question and averted his gaze. I smiled at his shyness and crawled over to him, sitting myself in his lap sideways and wrapping my arms around his neck, still smiling by the way. Oh, in case you don't know why even though it's pretty obvious, IT'S BECAUSE I'M NOW THE HAPPIEST PERSON EVER!!! Anyway, Kai looked down at me with a bit of confusion.

"Rei?" I immediately responded by leaning up with lightning quick movement and covered his lips with mine in an innocent, chaste kiss.

"I love you too, Kai." I said, smiling galore. He smiled back and leaned down for another kiss…

_Flashback ends_

So many memories… so much pain…. God… this is killing me… yet, even though each memory I relive in my mind brings strikes an arrow through the pieces of my shattered, broken heart… I can't **_not _**replay each one over and over again in my head…

_Flashback_

"I won't ever leave you, Rei… I'd never do that… okay? Stop worrying so much, love." He pulled me close and held me for what seems like forever as we stood on the rooftop of our hotel building in the moonlight.

_Flashback ends_

_Flashback_

"Ai shiteru Rei… always and forever." He said, looking into my eyes while tilting my chin up and planting a soft kiss on my lips. It made me so happy… hearing him say that.

_Flashback ends_

_Flashback_

Takao, being the stupid idiot he is, pissed Kai off and scared me by saying that if Kai would hurt him intentionally then he'd probably hurt me too.

"I'd never hurt you Rei! I love you too much to do that! Never think that I'd hurt you!" He rambled while hugging me close and tenderly wiping the tears off my cheeks. I nodded and lay my head on his shoulder, making Max and Kenny go "aww!" and Takao gag. (He and Max hadn't gotten together as of yet)

_Flashback ends_

_Flashback_

I had gone off somewhere without telling Kai so I could think and ponder some stuff over and had just got back.

"Don't ever run off like that, Rei! You worried me sick!" Kai's voice got a bit softer after seeing the terrified look on my face. "Just… remember to tell me where you're going next time, okay…?" He hugged me close to him and I felt… safe.

_Flashback ends_

_Flashback_

I had been somewhat avoiding Kai but not for a bad reason…. Kai got fed up and decided to confront me straight up.

"Do you love me, Rei?"

Surprised that he'd ask me that because, of course, me being me, I was oblivious to the fact that I was ignoring Kai, I exclaimed "Of course I love you, Kai!" Relief spread through his features.

"Good… 'Coz… I love you too." He didn't say it all that much in the beginning of our relationship, so it sounded nice whenever he said it.

_Flashback ends_

_Flashback_

"Rei… would you ever leave me?" I shook my head furiously. "That's good. I wouldn't either."

_Flashback ends_

_Were you ever worried about me Kai? _

_Did you even actually care when I ran off without telling you?_

_Were you sure you would never hurt me?_

_Were you sure you'd never leave me?_

_Did you love me as much as you say you did, Kai?_

_Do you even care about me at all, Kai?_

_Do you Kai…?_

_Not even the tiniest bit?_

_Ha… _

**_No_**_…_

_Of course you didn't…_

_You don't love me…_

_You **never** did… _

_Otherwise, you'd still be here… _

_Holding me…_

_Kissing me…_

_Comforting me…_

_… How could you do this to me Kai?_

_I loved you so much… _

_I was so devoted to you…_

_I **never** questioned you or **anything** you decided for that matter!_

_… If I did something to upset you… _

_To make you choose that stupid beyblade…_

_You should've told me…_

_I would've changed… _

_Not for anyone else, but I would've for you!_

**_All_**_ I do is for you Kai!_

_To make you happy, make you feel loved…_

_Why did you leave me?!_

_Oh Kai…_

_Please… Onegai…_

_Come back…_

_I need you…_

_I love you… _

_Kai…_

I know I'm a wreck right now. You'd be stupid not to know when you've completely broken down. I mean, c'mon…. Take a look around my room for instant… Food that I **_should_** be eating is all piled on the dresser, the curtains are all drawn so not even a bit of daylight or moonlight can penetrate the dark atmosphere, _one_ single candle is lit and sometimes only one bedside table lamp is on (the working one, at least…), casting an eerie glow in my room, the comforter is all bunched up into a big lump on the bed in which I could only find the way into, things are broken like… the other lamp is knocked over for instance, and pictures have been thrown onto the floor **among **other things, I've ****_definitely_ broken down. Of course, I'm telling you this from my photographic memory, seeing as I am right now in the bath, _reflecting_.

The Rei you see before you is no longer the Rei he was… now he's a pathetic depressed loser who locked himself into a room because his boyfriend left him for something else that's obviously more important than him and no one wants him anymore. If you're about to object, hear me out. If people wanted me, _they'd_ have stayed around. If I wasn't a loser, _he'd_ still be here. God how I hate myself right now…. I must've done something so horrible to Kai that he'd so readily agree to go back to that stinking abbey. Yeah, he told me everything that he knew, which was little of course, about his past and his time in the abbey. Because he _loved_ me and didn't want to keep any secrets from **me**. _Suuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee he did_…. Fucking bastard sniff. Don't tell me shit when you don't love me, god…. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have told you all my secrets! Like I'm afraid of spiders and all kinds of things of those sorts. Or my past for that matter. Normally I wouldn't even give anyone the microscopic bit of my past but look how easily I spilled the beans to you. Can you _tell_ how much I loved- **love** you now, Kai?

Damn, I've been crying a lot… my pillow case is soaked… my _PILLOW_ is soaked… and even the **BEDDING** is soaked somewhat that I now leave to dry while I am in here, _frolicking _in water. I'm a pathetic mess over this. But can you really blame me?! Honestly now. You'd be like me too if the person you considered spending the _rest_ of your **life **with just left you outta the blue and joined up with the _other_ side! Wait… Kilana's on the other side. But that's different… never mind. She had no control over why she's on the other side and it's been since the beginning so I can not blame her. However, I can feel this way about Kai. I dunked my head under the way, took out my braid and began to wash my hair in frustration while tears began to sting my eyes.

_- Tidal waves, they rip right through me_

_Tears fall down now, cold and sad_

_Pick me up now_

_I need you so bad…_ -

God… I can't live without Kai. I just can't. It's not the same without him… He encouraged me on everything I did. I need him for so much… Why did he leave me…? I don't know what to do without you, Kai… Please, someone tell me why… And, as usual, I stopped washing my hair and started to cry pathetically… no one can tell I'm crying though because of the water… but who cares. Kai… why did you leave me? I was so good to you… I slipped under the surface of the water and just… stayed there… staring up…

- _I'm giving up on everything_

_Because you messed me up_

_Don't know how much you screwed it up_

_You never listened_

_That's just too bad…_ -

I was there for him when he needed comfort… I gave him advice… I loved and still do love him… I cared for him when he was ill, which was never often but occasional… I cooked for him and him alone… I was completely devoted and basically lived to be with him… I was perfect… what did I do wrong? What did I do to deserve this?! It doesn't make any sense…! I resurfaced, taking in big gulps of air then dunked my head once more to clean off suds. _What did I do wrong?! What?!! I can't stand this!_ I got up out of the bath, pulled the plug, grabbed the towel, dried off, wrapped the towel around my waist and stood in front of the bathroom mirror, looking at my pathetic face. In pure frustration, I slammed my fist onto the hotel mirror, cracking it and turned around facing the other way.

_- Because I'm moving on_

_I won't forget_

_You were the one that was wrong_

_I know I need to step up_

_And be strong_

_Don't patronize me_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…_ -

Stupid freaking Kai! Can't believe he did this to me! I was the best boyfriend! Just ask Max and Takao! They looked up to our relationship! I treated him with love and respect and constant devotion! I was good and he knows it! All I asked for was the same in return…. Of course, he did give it to me but that isn't the case! I also expected that he'd keep his promises to me. To love me, care for me, make me happy, treat me right, _to **never **_leave ****me, to **_not_** hurt me…. He promised Kilana all those things too!

_- Have you forgotten_

_Everything that I wanted_

_Do you forget it now?_

_You never got it_

_Do you get it now?_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…_ -

Ooh this pisses me off! That no good, lousy son of a bitch…. How dare he disrespect me like this after all I've done for him? You know what? I've just realized that I've been a **_complete_** idiot feeling and acting like this… locking myself in my room for a day and a half, crying my bloody fucking eyes out and starving myself silly. The fault isn't mine! IT'S HIS! _COMPLETELY_ HIS! I had no part in why he chose that fucking artificial bit-beast! He did it all on his own free fucking will! I've been nothing but the perfect boyfriend to Kai and if didn't see that than I'm sorry, but **your** LOSS! It's time I got some answers from Kai and Kai got his just desserts! And he gets something extra too: a painful beating! I'm so going to storm that abbey where the damn bastard is right now and give him a piece of my mind… And my fist too! He'll never see it coming. Time for me to take charge, and it starts by me getting dressed, then me STORMING THE ABBEY!

_Back in the living room…_

(end POV)

Takao, Max and Kenny had finished eating dinner and were now sitting around in the living room once again, eating left over green tea ice cream in the fridge that was, you guessed it, Takao's and were all watching T.V. Occasionally, someone would try to talk about Rei and Kai's predicament, but no one wanted talk in detail about it anymore than they had already, so conversations were cut short. Then the bath in Rei's room came on, causing Max to say something.

"Do you hear that?" Max asked, looking at Rei's door.

"Yeah… Rei's taking a bath. What's the big deal, Maxie?" Takao asked, spooning another mouthful of ice cream into his mouth. Max gasped at Takao's stupidity.

"What's the big deal? What's the big deal?! Do you know what this means?!" Max asked frantically.

"What…? I'm clueless here. I don't see what the big deal, to be honest." Kenny shook his head at Takao.

"Takao… Max means that usually when Rei takes a bath, several minutes later he would break out in hysterical crying…" Hysterical crying was heard Rei's room and everyone sighed sadly. "… then once the water was released something would break. It happened yesterday and-" _Whoosh… CRACK! Tinkle, tinkle… _"It happened today."

"And I'm worried Rei, if he continues with this behaviour, might hurt himself! _Intentionally!_" Max exclaimed while rubbing his hands together nervously.

"He's just working off the frustration, not committing suicide. Why are you so worried?" Max sighed.

"Because, Takao… HE MIGHT! HE JUST MIGHT! You never know!"

"Well we won't know until he comes out of there… or doesn't…" Right after Takao finished his sentence, Rei slammed the door open and stormed out. "See, Maxie? No suicide…" Rei raised an eyebrow at the comment, but shrugged it off. He was too determined right now to even care.

"Rei?" Max asked worriedly, watching Rei move around like he was possessed.

"Yeah, what is it Max?" Rei said roughly as he grabbed his blue BBA coat from the closet and began to put it on.

"Where you going?" Takao asked, confused.

"Going to the abbey and finding Kai." Rei had completely pulled the coat on and was now pulling on his shoes.

{Rei?! Can you hear me, Rei?! Please, onegai, answer me!} A voice so much like Rei's own but filled with worry and concern floated into his mind.

{What is it sis? What's wrong? You sound so worried…} Rei sent back, obviously confused.

{I know what you're going to do.}

{I thought we promised each other we weren't going to read each other's minds without knowledge.}

{I was just going to check on you when I heard all your thoughts. Gomen.}

{Whatever. I'm still going.}

{Don't, Rei. Onegai, don't do this Rei! It's a **really** bad idea!}

{Gomen nasai, but I can't wait, sis. I **_have_** to get answers! Kai hurt me for no reason and I need to know why!}

{Okay… I know I can't talk you out of it… but at least wait 'till Yuri and I set something up so you can meet! Can you do that, bro? _Onegai?!_} Kilana pleaded.

{No, I can't do it. I just can't do that. This has gone on long enough and I'm not stopping until I get some answers from that bastard of a boyfriend that I love still!}

{Please, Rei! Reconsider! I'm begging you! _Begging_, Rei!}

{Sorry, Kilana. I can't do that.} Rei cut off his sister and blocked her mentally. Rei was now all done and headed immediately for the door in swift movement.

"Hold on, Rei." Takao said, stopping Rei in his tracks. He turned around.

"What is it?! I have no time for this." Rei snarled, baring his fangs. Takao smiled suddenly, catching Rei off-guard.

"We'll go with you. We understand that you want answers and believe me, we want some too. So we'll go with you." Takao, Max and Kenny all stood up and smiled at Rei. "The BladeBreakers isn't the BladeBreakers without all the remaining members helping you out."

"Thanks guys." Rei replied smiling.

With that all said and done, the other BladeBreakers pulled on their jackets and shoes and they set out to once and for all find out just what the deal is with the recent actions of one Hiwatari Kai, their former team-mate and captain…

End chapter two…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitten: phew and I'm done… **_This_** chapter is _just_ as long as the previous one… if not **_longer_**. Hope this chappie satisfies you all! I'm sorry if there are errors or if something doesn't really make sense, gomen nasai for that. I'm just trying to really hard to move the plot along and this actually is my first try at a story with multiple chapters so gomen!

Rei: ¬¬ I went from depressing to psycho killer like in a period of about 1000-2000 words or something… what the Hell?!

Kai: smiles I thought it was good that you realized that it's not your fault and it's actually mine… even though you wanna beat me up now…. You wouldn't… _really_ beat me up would you Rei?

Rei: maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't… I have **no** idea!

Kai: whimpers at the unsatisfactory answer

Kitten: now, now Rei. Even though I'm making you want to beat up Kai doesn't mean you **_should_**. Alright?

Rei: smiles yes ma'am! salutes

Kai: OO!

Kitten: ¬¬ lameness… anyway, I hope this chapter tides you over for a while. Like I said before, I promise I will continue to write during my exam period, especially where I have no exams for three days total, and I'll even update if I get the time. But better safe than sorry. So, you know what to do at the end of every chapter.

Rei & Kai: what do they do?

Kitten: - -"… they press the little purple button next to the drop down list. The button that says "Go" when it's aligned with "Submit review" in the drop down list. You all got that right? Good…. Well, till next time! Lates!

Kai & Rei: bai bai!

Kitten, Kai & Rei: **REVIEW**!!!


	3. You deserve better: III

Kitten: unconscious X.x…

Kai & Rei: OO… err… Yuri, I think we need your help in here.

Yuri: enters the room, audience applauses what do you two need with me?

Kai & Rei: points to the unconscious authoress who was so over-whelmed with the reviews she got for her last chapter that she fainted

Yuri: aww… poor Ki-Chan. leans down and kisses Kitten on the lips

Kitten: blinks back into the land of consciousness, sees Yuri, eyes go wide and screams

Yuri: am I that disgusting? tears well up in his eyes

Kai & Rei: … err… ask Kitten! She's the one who screamed!

Kitten: NO! Of course not, Yu-Kun! You surprised me, that's all…. Okay… wow, can you believe it? It's the third, count 'em, third chapter of my first story You deserve better and I never thought in a million years that I'd get so many reviews! Thanks so much, you guys! Your reviews are so encouraging and I love you all for it because I seriously had my doubts about this story and my skills as an authoress, but your reviews have most definitely proven me wrong that I suck at writing. At least, I hope so…. Well, let's get on with this. First, responses to my fabulous reviews and reviewers:

_Platinum Rei:_ blushes aww… your compliments are greatly appreciated! I'm really glad you like this!

_Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high:_ blushes aww, thanks so much! Here's your update, enjoy! smiles

_crazy nek0-JIN: _yes, poor Rei indeed. I admit that I almost cried when I wrote the last chapter because I was causing Rei so much pain. My poor baby hugs Rei Glad you like the flashbacks! I think the intention was clear behind them (the flashbacks). As for Rei figuring it out like snaps that, yep, he was tired of moping around like he was and realized that it was Kai's fault, I'm glad you got it. Oh, and don't count on them meeting _just_ yet… I won't let that happen so soon or else the story would come to a very abrupt ending. You'll just have to wait a couple more chapters for them to finally meet up.

_Prozacfairy: _aww, don't cry! It's not going to turn out bad, I promise! Kai and Rei will have a happy ending, I guarantee it. Can't say the same for Kilana and Yuri though… Oops… I sorta gave away the ending there… Forget I said that. smiles sheepishly

_Lao Rei Fan: _oops, sorry if it was confusing… I didn't mean for it to happen. Thanks for the compliment! Here's the update! Hope you like it smiles

_GemGemJoo: _blushes aww… thanks a lot! I'm really happy you think that my story is one of the better ones! It's definitely encouraged me further. Here's an update just for you! smiles

_Alexzandra Breeze: _blushes aww… you make me sound so professional. Thank you so much for your encouraging words and wonderful compliments! Your review made my day… just… made my day. I'm amazed at the fact that this has got you so addicted! I honestly would never have thought and actually didn't think that that would happen. Words can't describe how nice it was to get a review like yours and your review has just really strengthened my confidence in my own writing skills and really encouraged me to continue with this, so all the readers really must thank you (and everyone else as well) for giving me so much confidence! Thanks again!

_Midnight__ Silver Dragon_: thanks for the compliment! If you like Rei being psycho killer, you'll probably like this chapter as well. Kilana taps into her fighting feline spirit in this chapter…

_Jedi Princess Clarrisani_: As this is my first try at an actual story I'm entitled to some mistakes, aren't I? =P lol. Can't blame you for pointing out my staggering, I hate it when I make mistakes. But then, I'm not experienced enough to know how to change them so… don't know what to do there. Help? LOL. Well, so I've intrigued you enough to have you follow along. That's a **good **thing isn't it? Simply for the fact of knowing what happens? Should I take that as a compliment or an insult? I don't know… well, here's the next part, hope you like it and let's hope that I didn't stagger again. But if I did, hope I recovered it smoothly. And leave JPC's toothpaste along, Kevin Ki!

_didispeedy_: err… I did alright on my exams I guess, haha… thanks for asking. Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you enjoy this. As to either Rei and Kai meeting or Rei beating Kai up… neither. Having them meet up so early would make the story real short, and no one wants that now do they? Well, hope you enjoy! smiles

_Tai-writer_: I guess you could call Kai a bad boy, but it's not like he didn't want to realize Rei was more important. It's just that his mind was clouded with an obsession, that's all. As for Rei getting answers and kicking Kai-butt, not going to happen. It would make the story too short, like I said before and no one really wants that, do they? And sorry for making Kai seem so bad, but I promise you'll have a different view of him after what happens here. Thanks for your compliment! It's greatly appreciated smiles. Hope you like the update.

**Summary**: see chapter 1

**Pairings**: Kai x Rei, Yuri x OC & Takao x Max

**Warnings**: a bit OOC. PG-13 for fluff, course language and sexual innuendo/implications.

_This chapter: _ fight scenes (mildly violent), **_mild_** lime between Yuri and Kilana (I'VE WARNED YOU), and one sided Bryan x Kilana (I'll explain why later). The fight scenes (as well as the lime) might be a bit crappy because I can't write fight scenes (or lime) to be honest. I have tried my best though…. And this time, Kai being miserable & depressed and even _breaking down in front of someone_. Joy, no? _Kai: NO! Kitten: quiet, this is my story. Kai: T-T­_

**Disclaimer**: must you remind me that I do not own Beyblade? Honestly, I get it every time I see the copyright when I watch the show! Beyblade belongs to Takao Aiko! Sheesh… it's so sad that I don't own it.

Kitten: I hope I finished everything… if not, I'll do it later. Now… back to the abbey with the Demolition Boys and Kai…

**Notes**: "talking", italics = thinking in POV, 'thinking in non POV', {telepathic messages}

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You deserve better: III

_The same night at Balcov Abbey, in the Demolition Boys training room…_

"Uhgn!"

Yuri and Bryan watched with wide eyes as they watched the raven-haired co-captain of the Demolition Boys, who's half the size of Spencer who she's fighting by the way, flip the elder teen flat on his back with absolutely no trouble, resounding in a loud "WHUMP!" as he landed on the mat. Ian, who was sprawled out stomach-first on the floor next to the blue-eyed senior captain and the lavender-haired demo boy, watched with one eye as he was too exhausted to move at all. Kai, on the other hand, was sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall a couple of feet away from the others, too wrapped up in his own misery to even care that much. He only watched the fighting with interest in how strong Kilana was and how much she improved in martial arts since the last time he watched her spar with someone (and himself as well). She had already taken down Ian with no trouble, although she did play him along and made the match longer than it actually should have been. 'She seems pissed and frustrated. Wonder why….' Kai thought. His conscience answered that question. 'Are you serious…? You lame ass… it's _YOUR_ fault?' Kai sighed in realization, since his conscious was right. 'The whole Rei thing's still bothering her.' 'And you as well, Kai, have you forgotten?' His conscience reminded. 'Right.' Kai sighed again. 'I miss you, Rei… I wish I was with you again. But I fucked up big time…. Why didn't I listen…? Why am I so stupid?! For the love of Kami, WHY?!' Kai groaned, rubbing his face.

"Is that all you got, Spence?" Kilana asked, taunting but concerned seeing as how the boy could barely breathe, let alone answer or move. The boy was indeed way too tired to even reply. "I'm so sorry, Spence… I can't believe I tired you out already…. Go take a rest, Spencer! Nice match." Kilana smiled at the blonde and he cracked a small smile.

"Sorry… Ki… Kilana… I just… can't… go on… anymore…. You've… completely tuckered… me out." Spencer panted, completely sprawled out now and making absolutely no move to get out of his position whatsoever.

"It's alright, Spence. You tried your best to take me on and I'm proud of you. Yuri, Bryan."

"What is it, Kilana?" Yuri and Bryan asked simultaneously, confused.

"Get Spencer back to the sidelines so he can rest up and give him a bottle of water. He's bound to be a bit dehydrated at the moment." Yuri and Bryan nodded and got up, walking over to Spencer. They each put one of Spencer's arms around their shoulders and carried the boy back to the bench while giving him encouraging words.

"Good try, Spencer, but you honestly wouldn't be able to take her down no matter **_how_** hard you try. Kilana's one feisty feline, trust me. But on the good side, at least you lasted longer than long-nose over there. And to make Ian seem even _worse_, Kilana wasn't even trying. She played him along until the very end, whilst in your match she was actually **trying** all the way through." Yuri said, smirking at Ian. Bryan and Kilana snickered, Kai smirked as well. Ian glared at Yuri the hardest he could, but gave up a second later.

"I'm… too tired… to glare properly." Ian said, rolling onto his back gasping, still not totally recovered from his somewhat humiliating spar with the neko-jin co-captain.

"Oh well, at least you tried to Ian. With you being so tired, that was a pretty okay glare. Of course, you could've done a lot better…." Yuri said, still smirking.

"Yeah… it's not your fault you suck at martial arts and got tired out so easily because of it." Bryan said. The four boys continued with their teasing and chatting while Spencer got comfortable on the floor next to Ian.

Kilana watched Yuri and Bryan carry poor Spencer back and give him a bottle of water which he drank gratefully then blew her bangs out of her face and stretched a bit, loosening her muscles and stiff bones. She hadn't even broken a sweat yet, even after two matches and looked like she hadn't fought anyone at all. Fresh, bouncy and energetic; she still had a lot of frustration to get rid of from… you should know what by now.

'I'm **_so_** **not** satisfied yet.' She thought miserably as she pulled her gloves on tighter. 'I honestly need to take a few more people down… there's still way too much frustration and stress in my system for my own good.' She looked at the three remaining members. 'Hmm… Kai… as much as I _want_ to fight him, partly because he's a good opponent but mostly because I want to pummel him for being **_so_** fucking stupid, I could really seriously hurt him, maybe even kill him what with all the dislike I have for him at the moment, so not a very good idea. I want to hurt him, not kill him…. Rei would kill **me **as well if I did that and I don't want to cause him any more anguish than what Kai already put him through. Yuri… I _can't_ fight him… not _just_ because we're mates. We're too evenly matched and he's a real challenge because of the fact that we can read others' minds and know each others' every move… I haven't improved enough yet to actually _beat_ him. The only one left is…' Kilana smirked and snickered evilly to herself. "Bryan." Kilana called in a very commanding voice. 'This'll be good. I wonder how long he'll last in a match with me….'

{Since he has a thing for you, probably not very long…. Sooner or later he'll be affected by your soft skin touching his own. Actually, I think it'll be sooner than later.} Yuri's voice floated into her mind with a scowl.

{Aww… is poor little Yu-Kun jealous of Bry-Bry?}

{Well this **is** a physical battle. He's going to touch you. Why in Kami's name **_wouldn't_** I be? If it was a bey-battle, I'd have NO problem with it.}

{Tsk, tsk Yuri-Kun. Jealousy isn't good for you…} Yuri went 'Che' in her mind and she winced, closing her eyes. {Why are you worried, Yuri? You know I'd never cheat on you.}

{Better not…}

{You don't trust me, Yuri?} Kilana asked, hurt.

{Of course I do… I was joking, love. I know you'd never cheat on me.}

{That's good to know, but why say that then.} Yuri shrugged.

{I dunno…} Kilana closed her eyes sighing. 'I've an idiot for a mate….'

{I heard that.} Kilana looked up innocently, producing a quiet growl from Yuri's throat.

"What is it?" Bryan asked with a slight waver in his voice, seeing as how her tone was very… demanding. Like high authority. She looked at him with a sly smirk and he swallowed at the look. 'Why does she still affect me so much…? I have absolutely no chance and it's a goddamned fact.' Bryan growled at himself for being weak and for letting himself fall for someone, let alone his co-captain/best friend who's taken by the way. Taken a **very **_long_ time ago… 'And I just watched them get together in the shadows…. God, I was stupid. I should've done something but no, I didn't.'

"Come here and have a friendly match with me. I still need to work out a bit more stress and you're the only one left."

"**_No way_**. Spencer and Ian may not have been a challenge for you my dear, but I'm much stronger and the same size so I'll be harder to beat. Besides, I get so wrapped up in matches that I'd probably hurt you without thinking and won't be able to stop myself either, and I would never think of hurting someone as beautiful as you. So NO, I will _not _fight you." Bryan said with a smirk. It was comforting to Bryan to know that because of his usual behaviour, comments such as calling someone beautiful or 'my dear' would not be out of the ordinary and therefore wouldn't raise suspicions on his "emotions" towards a certain female. Kilana stared at Bryan with cold ruby-gold eyes, a very all-knowing expression on her face.

"As your co-captain, I **_order_** you to battle me. **Now**."

'Ah crap…. Damn her and her higher ranking. I can't disobey an order. Fuck.' Bryan scowled at the ground, reluctant. "Fine, but if you get hurt, remember you brought it on yourself, okay?" Bryan said roughly, giving in and got up, quickly taking his position in front of the neko beauty. He took a second to take in her appearance. White tank top with the thick straps crossing over in the back, black really baggy training pants, white sneakers, hair put up in traditional Chinese buns on each side of her head (black fabric covering the buns and a white ribbon tying it off and keeping it in place) and black fingerless gloves trimmed in white with angel wings embroidered in the back of the glove. He had to admit, she'd look good with anything on and in any circumstance… even one like this where she looked like she's ready to kill something. 'You idiot! She's taken! Stop fantasising and fight her, damn it!'

"Don't worry about me, Bry, worry about yourself. Remember, I got a lotta frustration left and I need to take it out on _someone_." Kai's eyes widened a bit. 'Sounded like she meant that for someone else…' His mind clicked suddenly. 'Sigh… yep, she's _definitely _still pissed at me and my mistake.' Kai buried his face in his hands, trying really hard to keep himself from breaking down completely like he did last night. 'Failure, failure, failure… God I'm a failure!!!' Kai wanted to kill himself. The guilt was eating at him so badly. He banged his head onto the wall behind him several times, catching Yuri and Kilana's attention. 'Hmm, looks like Kai's finally realized he was wrong and totally fucking stupid!' they thought simultaneously.

{We have to sort him out later.} Kilana sent to Yuri.

{I agree… he needs to talk to us about this because we're the only ones capable of any help.} Kilana nodded.

Yuri counted Kilana and Bryan down from his seat on the bench. "3… 2… 1… GO!"

Right when Bryan heard "Go", he immediately swiped a leg to Kilana's feet, trying to trip her and end the fight easily. Unfortunately for him, Kilana knew his moves better than he did and jumped, avoiding it and kicked him in his side right when she landed on her feet. Bryan glared and went on the offensive with several punches which Kilana dodged easily. She even surprised Bryan by ducking a punch and tripping his legs right out from under him sending him flying backwards. But Kilana didn't want to end things so fast and saved him by doing a double kick, kicking Bryan's back and sending him back the way he came. Bryan stumbled forward onto one knee, panting slightly. 'Damn… she's good. Not that I didn't know that before, though.' He turned around to face the neko captain who was smirking.

"Aww, is little Bryan giving up already?" She taunted, pouting and pretending to wipe a tear off her cheek, making Yuri snicker from the sidelines and Ian and Spencer smile. He was already starting to pant while she was still full of energy. It pissed him off to no end.

"You bet your life no." Bryan growled. He prepared to go on the offensive again, but surprisingly found himself on the defensive from furious punches and kicks from his co-captain. 'What the Hell is going on here?! I can barely defend myself!' He blocked one punch, but only got kicked in the thigh _HARD_. It was like every time he defended himself from one attack, another would just take its place like his block never happened. He needed to find an opening or he'd be down before it even started. That seemed impossible though as Kilana had everything covered. Luckily for him, as she swiped for his face, he grabbed her hand quickly and twisted her into his body then held her there, completely pressed up on him and no way out. She reached her hands up to the arm Bryan had around her neck and dug her nails into the skin, desperately trying to loosen his hold, but he held on way too tight making escape virtually impossible.

"It looks like I've got you trapped, Kilana. See if you can find your way out." 'Damn… this feels nice. Her hair smells nice too….' Yuri watched carefully and saw the dreamy expression on Bryan's face. He growled, fully knowing what was going through Bryan's mind.

{Kilana, get out of that position. I _know_ you can do it, so DO IT! NOW!} Yuri sent to her, furious.

{What? Why?} Kilana sent back, confused as to why Yuri was so angry. {What's wrong?}

{Bryan's enjoying you in that position, did you not know that?}

{Well yeah… I knew that… I can _feel_ it. But you don't have to get so angry. It's a perfectly legal move, perverted or not.} Kilana elbowed Bryan in the stomach, making him loosen his hold, wedged her leg in between Bryan's, pushed his leg forward with hers, reversing Bryan's position from behind to in front where she slipped out of his hold and kicked him in the stomach, pushing Bryan away from her. Bryan stumbled backwards, holding his stomach with a pained expression. He glared at the smirking raven-haired girl.

{Good job, Hun.} Yuri smiled, relieved.

{Would you have expected something else?}

{No…}

{Then why in God's name were you so concerned for? Sheesh….} Seeing as how Bryan was still getting over her kick to his stomach, she immediately followed her previous kick with two more to his ribs and thigh then a semi-hard punch to his face. Bryan stumbled backwards again and held his nose that started to bleed a bit. 'Wow… did I do that?' Kilana thought amazed. 'I thought he'd be a bit tougher.' Bryan smirked suddenly and wiped the trickle of blood off with the back of his hand. Kilana raised an eyebrow, smiling. 'Ooh… he mad now….'

{I can see that.} Yuri's amused voice floated into her mind yet again.

{Stop reading my thoughts, Yuri.} Kilana growled at him.

{I _can't_ stop reading your thoughts, Kilana.}

{Why the Hell not?!}

{Just because.} Kilana sighed. 'Sheesh… Over-protective boyfriend….'

{Damn right I am… and I'm not your boyfriend. Hello? Mates? Husband even!}

{Oh be quiet.} Kilana rolled her eyes.

Bryan narrowed his eyes at the couple and their actions. 'Jeez… can they get any weirder? It's like they're communicating with each other telepathically. That's just plain impossible. Oh well… she's distracted. My turn to cause some pain…. Revenge is sweet.' He thought evilly. 'Don't hit her too hard! Remember, you don't _want_ to hurt her.' His conscious screamed. 'Damn these cursed emotions. And they said they removed it all… Ha.** Lies**.' Bryan shook himself out of his miserable thoughts and charged at the distracted girl, throwing kicks and punches that all hit. Kilana caught on eventually and he once again couldn't land a single hit. But nevertheless, Bryan grabbed Kilana's leg just as she almost kicked him in the side and threw her behind him by the leg. She's down now, right? Wrong. Surprising not only Bryan but the others except Yuri, she did a back-flip and landed on her own two feet like the neko she is.

"Ouch…. The twist to the leg as you threw me fucking hurt, Bryan." She growled at him and rubbed her leg. Bryan smirked.

"That was payback for the mild nosebleed." Bryan said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest. She glared at him with the iciest glare known to mankind and he shivered.

"That's it… You are SO dead, Bryan." Immediately after the sentence was uttered out of her mouth, Bryan was on the defensive and again barely able to even protect himself. 'She's hot when she's pissed… but NOW is **NOT** the time to be thinking such things!' Bryan smacked himself mentally realizing that thinking such thoughts at a time like this was making him distracted and therefore was ending up with him getting beaten up worse than he already was. Kilana kicked him twice in the rib, succeeded in a at least three punch combo to the face and jaw and a knee to the stomach then tripped him, sending Bryan falling back-first to the ground (or mat) with a 'WHUMP!' Bryan groaned out loud.

"Ugh… my back…. I think my spine's broken…. At least save me like last time, Kilana!" Bryan suggested angrily as he sat up, rubbing his back with a pained expression.

"I'm not saving you after you messed my face up with those really hard punches of yours! Look at my face! It's all scratched and bruised because of you. You deserve it… it's your fault anyway. Besides, I _never_ hit you that many times to the face as you have to me." Kilana wiped away a trickle of blood from a scratch on her cheek and one on her lip with the back of her gloved hand, smearing blood over the white embroidery. "Is this over or are we going some more then?" Kilana asked impatiently. Bryan spat out some blood, slowly got to his feet and without notice went on the offensive. This move ended up with Kilana thrown against the wall and falling onto her side on the mat.

"Kilana! You okay, baby?!" Yuri rushed over seeing as how she was in a lot of pain (more like felt it). Kai was about to get up too, but Kilana stopped them both.

"Don't come over here. I'm fine." Kilana said, getting up. Yuri stopped in his tracks and Kai sat back down slowly.

"You sure, Kilana?" Yuri asked, concerned.

"Yeah, you hit the wall hard." Kai said pretty loudly from his position on the floor.

"Yes. Very. Go."

"'K…" Yuri backed up and sat back down on the bench. Kilana walked towards Bryan slowly, like a panther stalking her prey and stopped 2 feet away. Bryan gulped. This was **_not_** looking good for him. 'Maybe I shouldn't have done that….'

"You should never have done that, Bryan. Now I'm mad. And you do _not_ want to be around me when I'm MAD!" She punched him hard in the stomach, in the nose making it bleed again, did a two-punch combo to his face bruising his cheeks and grabbed his useless hand and threw him over her shoulder to the ground, back first again. Right when Bryan landed, she locked her leg under Bryan's chin, semi-chocking him but more holding him down than to cause pain. He reached his hands up to Kilana's leg and tried to pry it away but she was too strong. Yuri, Ian and Spencer, even Kai was surprised that she finished the match with a move like that. No one had ever finished off a sparring session with something as unique and it amazed them most definitely.

"I win." Kilana said blatantly and let the lavender-haired blader go. She got up and went over to the waiting Yuri who now had a fluffy towel and bottle of water in his lap, while Bryan stayed on the floor, glaring at the couple.

"Good job, Ki-Chan. I expected nothing less than an awesome display." Yuri said smiling. He handed her the towel which she took and wiped the blood and sweat off.

"Thanks, Yuri. Water, please?" Yuri nodded and handed her the bottle which she downed in a matter of minutes. After she was a bit more rested up she leaned on Yuri, burying her face in the crook of his neck and he in return put an arm around her waist and used his other to play with her bangs. "So tired, Yuri…"

"It was a pretty long battle, you should be. You wanna head back to our room then? Take a nice shower and I'll give you a massage if you want." Yuri said hopefully.

"Hmm… sounds good actually. You might wanna shower too… you were training pretty hard before the sparring I initiated with everyone."

"How about I save water and shower with you?" Yuri said with a smirk. Kai, Ian, Spencer and Bryan's eyes all went wide and they chocked on their own saliva.

"GODS, YOU TWO! WAY TOO MUCH INFORMATION THERE, CAPTAINS!" they all yelled. Kilana and Yuri rolled their eyes at their immaturity.

"You guys weren't even supposed to be listening in the first place." The couple chorused, glaring with such similar expressions that it scared the four bladers even more. Ian and Spencer both got up clumsily and supported each other.

"Training's over, right?" they asked tiredly.

"Yep. You can all go back to your rooms." Yuri said with a smile. "Good work today. All of you." Ian, Spencer, Bryan, Kai and Kilana all nodded their heads and Ian and Spencer left the room.

"Kai, help Bryan back to his room. He's too exhausted to do anything on his own." Kai nodded and went over to help Bryan up.

"Nice match, Kilana. That was really… _fun_. I hope we can do it again sometime." Bryan said, smirking and licked his lips, seeming like he was cleaning off the blood. Kilana's eyes widened and she looked sick. Kai looked at Bryan and Kilana with a confused expression. Yuri and Kilana shook their heads and mouthed 'We'll tell you later. Come by our room' Kai nodded and walked out of the room helping a limping Bryan to his sanctuary. Kilana gagged.

"Remind me never to spar with him again. I think I just gave him enough material for fantasies all week long." Kilana shuddered in disgust.

"Consider it done. C'mon, let's go." Yuri said and stood up. Kilana pouted up at her mate and Yuri sighed. "Fine… Get on." Kilana smiled galore and jumped onto Yuri's back for a piggyback ride. Yuri picked up their towels and bottles of water then took off and headed straight for their room.

_Later, in Yuri and Kilana's room_…

Kilana and Yuri were on their bed, talking quietly and waiting for Kai to get to their room. Kilana was on her back with her hand on her stomach and burping every now and then, while Yuri was sitting against the headboard also rubbing his own stomach with the hand that wasn't around Kilana's waist. They'd just returned from dinner about 20 minutes ago after Kai had told them he'd be going back to his room for now and would come by soon.

"Ugh… I'm **_so_** full…." Kilana said and quietly burped again behind her hand.

"Yeah… same here. Jeez, I haven't eaten that much in ages." Yuri replied.

"I wonder what put the cook in such a good mood today. I've never seen him cook that kind of food before and our meals have _never_ been that big before either." Kilana hiccupped. "Ah jeez… first multiple burping now hiccupping." Kilana reached for her glass of water on her bedside table and took a big gulp. "Phew…" Yuri laughed.

"That's what you get for eating so much I guess." Yuri suddenly hiccupped as well. "Uh oh…" He took Kilana's drink from her hands and downed it himself. Kilana glared playfully.

"You had your own water!" Kilana said and whacked him with her pillow. Yuri eyed his glass.

"It's not water. It's… something else." Kilana narrowed her eyes but gave up and shook her head smiling.

"Okay then, Yuri… whatever. So, what was your favourite out of the turkey with stuffing, the unlimited supply of soup, salad, bread, buttered corn and peas, spaghetti, pizza, chocolate cake, blueberry cheesecake or apple pie? Mine had to be the cheesecake. It was SO delicious. Honest to Kami… I've never tasted such good blueberry cheesecake before…."

"My favourite just had to be… the apple pie." Yuri said, looking up at the ceiling smiling.

"Pie, Yuri?" Kilana asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at her lover like he was insane. "Your favourite was _PIE_?"

"Well, yeah…. My mother used to make the best apple pies all the time for dessert at home. I've never really tasted any good apple pies before until today at dinner. It reminded me of home… before I came here and the disaster where they all passed away."

"Oh Yuri… I feel your pain, Hun." Kilana snuggled closer sympathetically.

"That's right… your parents died in that accident one year after you arrived…." Kilana nodded, looking away sadly.

"I felt awful when I heard it from Rei… he contacted me telepathically after they were pronounced dead at the hospital. I knew it was coming because I felt the waves of pain from his injuries without explanation. I honestly wished I was there, but then a part of me knows that if I was, there's the possibility that I could've died too and that would've been much worse. I'm just glad that Rei survived, I don't know what I'd do without my brother. We may be a bit different in appearance and personality because we're fraternal twins, but… he's still my twin brother and I love him a lot."

"Of course you'd be lost without Rei. He's the only family you have left and vice versa. But there's no need to think about it anymore, it's all in the past." Yuri said. Kilana nodded and rolled onto her side facing the other way, playing with her bangs. Yuri rolled over and spooned up against her, sliding his hands under her shirt and caressing her sides, stomach and back, occasionally dipping low under the waistband of her pants. Kilana giggled at his touch.

"That… tickles, Yuri! Stop, Yuri, please!! You know I can't handle being tickled!" Kilana exclaimed, squirming. Yuri smirked evilly and continued to touch her soft skin, making her giggle and laugh even more, while planting feather light kisses on the back of her neck. Eventually, Yuri stopped torturing his kitten and started planting soft butterfly kisses down her neck, occasionally moving up to nip at her pointy ears, then moved back down to the tender spot just behind the protrusion of her jaw behind her ear and kissed it softly for a brief moment. Yuri then moved back down to her neck and nibbled and sucked hard on the bite mark he left a long time ago. This usually gets a pleasured gasp from his koneko but Yuri didn't get any reaction, bad or good, from Kilana and it worried him slightly.

"Kilana…?" No response. He tried again. "Kilana?" There was still no response. "Hey, answer me will you?" Yuri was getting impatient, even more so when Kilana _still_ didn't respond. "Fine, be that way! See if I ever touch you again." Yuri rolled over the other way and sat up, crossing his arms and legs and sulked. But it wasn't what Yuri thought though. Kilana had gone into a light doze at Yuri's kissing and couldn't hear him calling her. Though, because Yuri stopped, she woke up again since someone wasn't doing what they were originally doing.

"Yuri, why'd you stop?" Kilana questioned, rolling over and facing Yuri's back. She poked him in the side. "Yuri?" Yuri flinched, pushing her hand away. "Ivanov! Answer me, damn it!" Kilana heard him go "Hmph!" and sighed. 'He must not have known I was asleep….' She sat up on her knees and pressed herself up against his back completely, sliding her hands around his waist. "C'mon, Yuri… I was asleep and didn't hear you. Don't be mad, hmm?" Kilana slid her hands under Yuri's shirt and stroked over his stomach and abs, making Yuri inhale sharply. Hearing Yuri's intake of breath, she leaned down and started to kiss _his_ neck, scraping her fangs on his neck lightly and biting down on the bite mark she left while continuing to touch Yuri's skin, dipping low under Yuri's waistband. She then moved up to Yuri's ear, nipping at his ear. "Still mad at me, Yuri?" She whispered into his ear, causing Yuri to shudder at the hot breath. Yuri was definitely turned on by now, what with the whispering, touching his bare skin and kissing.

"I'm not mad anymore." Yuri whispered back, sliding his own hands under his shirt to grasp Kilana's hands and pulled them out from underneath then turned around to face Kilana.

"It wasn't my fault you didn't know I was sleeping." Kilana said as she let go of Yuri's hands to pull his shirt off then entwined them again.

"I don't care." was all Yuri said before he launched himself at Kilana, pushing her back onto the bed and crushing their lips together, kissing Kilana with intense force and passion. Kilana kissed back with as much force and passion that he moaned against her lips and pushed their lower bodies together causing friction making both of them gasp. Kilana let go of Yuri's hands that were still entwined with her own and reached up to run her hands through Yuri's silky red hair. Yuri, feeling that Kilana's hands had left his own, slid his hands up Kilana's top, running his fingers up and down her sides, back and stomach again. Kilana gasped and arched into Yuri's body causing more friction and a groan from Yuri. Yuri licked her bottom lip asking permission to enter and Kilana obeyed quickly with no hesitation. Yuri's tongue dove in and explored the warm cavern that he knew so well slowly, causing Kilana to mew quietly into his mouth and initiated Kilana's tongue to play with his. Kilana stopped running her fingers through Yuri's hair and moved her hands down to Yuri's back, tracing patterns and caressing returning the favour, making Yuri groan softly and kiss her harder. Once the need for oxygen was too strong to ignore, they broke apart and Yuri laid his head in the crook of Kilana's neck, resting for a bit.

"Kilana, you're purring." Yuri said suddenly, feeling the small rumbling of R's within Kilana's chest against his chin and neck. The sound was always soothing to Yuri.

"Am I now…? I didn't notice." Kilana replied innocently. Yuri glared at her playfully and she just smiled. Yuri couldn't resist the cute expression and leaned up, planting a soft kiss on her now swollen pink lips.

"I love you." Yuri said softly, making Kilana smile again.

"No duh. But I love you too."

"You two make me sick with your mushiness." A voice said from the end of the bed. They whipped their heads around.

"Kai?" they asked, surprised.

"_In the flesh_." Kai smirked, looking at Yuri's half nakedness with a raised eyebrow. Yuri blushed at Kai's look and immediately grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on. Kilana laughed at Yuri, leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"How'd you get in here?" Kilana asked.

"The door was unlocked."

"Didn't you lock that?" Kilana asked Yuri, who was still on top of her.

"No… didn't you?" Kilana shook her head.

"I **_asked_** you not to lock it remember?" Yuri and Kilana looked at each other and mouthed 'asked?' Kai sighed. "Because my room's further than yours, I walked you guys back and asked you before you went in to not lock the door because I'd be there soon. I made sure you guys didn't before I left."

"Oh yeah…." they both said, smiling sheepishly.

"You bakas…." Kai said, shaking his head smiling. "Well, now that I'm here, tell me, I'm _dying_ to know… What's up with you and Bryan, Kilana?"

"Long story…." Kilana said, exasperated.

"Long story short, Bryan likes Kilana." Yuri said, annoyed as well. Kai's eyes widened.

"He does? I thought he was incapable of emotions."

"Well, apparently not as incapable as we thought."

"It doesn't matter that he likes her, does it? I mean, he has no chance anyway. You guys are married… by neko customs."

"That's true, but it's still weird that he does." Kilana said. "So we answered your question." Kai nodded. "Now, it's _our_ turn to ask you what we suspect. Do you finally realize that nothing can keep you from forgetting Rei?" Kai looked at the couple in shock.

"How'd you guys know…?"

"We saw you hit your head against the wall miserably." Yuri said. Kai smiled sheepishly.

"You noticed that, huh…" Kilana and Yuri nodded. "Okay, so I can't forget Rei and want that second chance now more than ever. What do you suggest I do about it? I want to go back and make things right again, but I can't leave this stupid abbey like I did before. Security's way harder to get by now than 5 years ago."

"That is a dilemma, isn't it…?" Kilana said, tapping her cheek. Her eyes then lit up. "I can get Rei to rescue you, if you'd like." Yuri nodded.

"Yeah, Rei wouldn't hesitate to that." Yuri agreed.

"Ano… do you… know how he is?" Kai asked quietly, looking down and blushing. Kilana widened her eyes for a brief moment, but then smiled.

"I don't know how he's doing, but last I checked he was still crying his eyes out. Do you want me to check now?" Kai nodded and Kilana opened her end of the bond with Rei. She was about to send him a thought, but suddenly heard all of Rei's miserable thoughts rush through her mind and she gasped. 'He's thinking _THAT_? That's not good!'

"Kilana?" Kai and Yuri asked simultaneously, concerned since Kilana's face went paler than usual. She didn't hear them as she concentrated on all of Rei's thoughts that didn't even stop for a nanosecond.

"Kilana, hey you hear me?" Kai asked again.

"Oh my God… Shit! …" Kilana said and put a hand to her mouth.

"Double shit!" Yuri exclaimed with wide eyes.

"What is it?!" Kai asked, obviously annoyed.

"Rei's not well, Kai…" Kilana said, looking at Kai in pure horror.

"What do you mean that by?" Kai asked.

"He, obviously, doesn't like what you did to him… first he was depressed still, but then turned psycho killer in matter of minutes…"

"And now he's headed here for his… victim." Yuri said, as delicately as he could possibly say things of this nature.

"Wait, he's coming here?" Kilana and Yuri nodded. "Right now." They nodded again. "To kill me?"

"Uh… as much as that's not good a thing… yes, to kill you. Actually, not to kill you, just hurt you until you tell him why you did what you did."

"Fuck…" Kai swore. "What do I do?"

"Well, we're not letting you two meet, that's for sure. In Rei's state, he'd beat you to a bloody pulp before you even get a chance to answer him." Yuri said. Kai sighed.

"Great. When I want to make things better, he goes psycho. When I don't, he's begging me to come back. It's nice to fall in love with a crazy neko. Just… _wonderful_…."

"I see you haven't lost your sarcasm." Kilana commented.

"How could I? I practiced it everyday with Takao."

"From what you tell me, Takao gets on your nerves a lot." Kai looked down, exhaling.

"He's the worst thing that could have **_possibly_** happened to me. I _hate_ training him… he's lazy, fat, egotistic, arrogant, doesn't listen and basically lives to piss me off!" Kilana and Yuri stared in shock.

"Whoa, Kai… calm down there. Jeez…." Yuri and Kilana said. Kilana pushed Yuri off of her and sat up.

"Okay, we have to focus. Because of Rei's state, you can't apologize personally, but we can always give him a message from you." Kai thought about it a moment.

"Uh, here." Kai fished into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper along with a cassette. He stared at it for a moment and passed them to Yuri. "I've been writing drafts and drafts of this in my room for the past day or two. It has my apologies and love and all those mushy things to Rei and the cassette has a song on it."

"Aww… aren't you just the romantic, Kai." Kilana said with a wink.

"I guess I am." Kai said with a shrug and smile.

"Hey! I'm romantic too!" Yuri shouted, puffing his cheeks out.

"Of course you are, Yu-Kun… of course you are." Kilana said, pinching his cheeks. "Now, let's get back to what we're going to do about Rei…"

_A bit later outside Balcov Abbey, three blocks away…_

'You better watch out, Kai… I'm coming for you and damn it I **will** get an answer from you. If it's not nice to my ears, I _will_ kill you!' thought Rei as the remainder of the BladeBreakers ran down the streets of Moscow, getting closer and closer to the Abbey by the second. All the BladeBreakers could think about now was how determined they were to get an answer from Hiwatari Kai and how failure was **_not_** acceptable.

'I won't let you get away with hurting Rei, Kai. I'd _die_ before I let that happen and once I'm face to face with you and you don't have a plausible answer, you'll be sorry you **_ever_** did this to him!' Takao thought to himself angrily, clenching his fist tightly as he saw the Abbey in view.

'Never would I have thought you'd do this to Rei, Kai. Never. But I can't change what happened, all I can do is hope I can change your mind about all of this once I see you.' Max thought as he looked at the possessed Rei sadly while running.

'I just _know_ this is a bad idea! Something bad is going to happen, I just _know_ it!' thought Kenny, clutching Dizzi tightly to his chest and running as fast as his little legs could take him so he'd catch up with the rest of his team-mates. 'Although… it's worth it to know why Kai did this to Rei, so run Kenny, run! As fast as you can!'

In a matter of minutes, the BladeBreakers reached the entrance to Balcov Abbey. Just as they were going to run inside to the main courtyard, they saw the guards and ran to the other side of the gate into the bushes, hiding until the guards were out of sight. Everybody went "Phew…" and patted their chests in relief. But then they noticed Kenny's pale, horrified face and knew that they _probably_ shouldn't be celebrating….

"What is it, Kenny…? What's wrong?" Rei asked.

"Guys, I think there's no need to celebrate because… we tripped a silent alarm. See?" Kenny said, pointing down to the red laser coming from a yellow box. Rei, Takao and Max's faces all fell, and they quickly ran into the courtyard. Guards noticed and began to chase them, shouting "Catch them!"

"There, guys! Kai pointed it out last time!" Rei exclaimed, pointing to the room where Takao beat one of the Abbey's bladers, Alexander. Realizing the door was locked and wouldn't budge, Takao took out Dragoon and his launcher. Once Dragoon was locked into his launcher securely, he took aim for the door…

_Meanwhile, in the control room…_

Boris stood next to the camera guards, furious. He looked at the screen watching Rei, Takao, Max and Kenny get into the courtyard and head towards the training room. "How did they get past our guards and into our vicinity?! How?! Answer me you bunch of lazy fools!" Boris said through gritted teeth, grabbing one of the camera guards by the collar.

"We're sorry, Sir! The guards lost them! They were too fast!" the first camera guard answered.

"Enemies have breached the training room in sector A from last time, Sir!" the second said. Boris growled, not liking the situation.

"Damn those BladeBreaker kids. Always a pain in my ass. Save Kai? I don't think so. You will never have your _precious_ captain back. Demolition Boys." Boris commanded, turning around to face his elusive team of bladers.

"Yes, Sir!" They saluted, bowing down. "What is your command?" Boris smirked.

"Take care of those meddling kids, **immediately**. Yuri, Kilana, do _not _fail me or face the horrible consequences, you hear me? Failure is _not_ an option." Boris turned to the exit. "I expect good news… and soon." And he left.

"Yes, Sir. We won't fail you." Yuri and Kilana said, bowing at his leaving. Once he was out of sight, they turned to the guards.

"Which section are they in now and where is Kai?"

"They're still in sector A searching for passages while master Kai is in sector D in the virtual training facility."

"That's good. Team, remember our plan." Yuri said. They all nodded. "Alright, ready? Move out!"

_In the training room…_

"Which way do we go now, guys?" Kenny asked, frightened a bit. They all took a look around the room and saw one hallway to their left and another to their right from their position at the door.

"I say we go left. The right is too close to the main building and that's going to be where whoever they sent to stop us will be coming from." Rei said, pointing to the left dark hallway. Kenny gulped, shaking with fear.

"I d-don't like t-the d-dark…." Kenny stuttered, clutching Dizzi tightly.

"Don't be a wuss, Chief. Remember who we're doing this for. Now c'mon, let's move before-" Takao heard footsteps coming from the other hallway. "Someone comes and finds us… We gotta move, NOW!" Takao ran towards the chosen passage. He looked left before entering and saw a team a 5 people running towards them with incredible speed and he cursed.

"Stop right there!" they all yelled.

"Great, it's the Demolition Boys! Let's go!!" Takao said, gritting his teeth and lead the way down the dark passage. Rei ran alongside Takao, but kept turning around trying to look for something (or someone…) behind Max and Kenny. "Rei, concentrate! What are you looking for?! Kai's not with them!" Takao panted.

"It's nothing, Takao. Just keep running, alright?" Rei said, still looking behind. Takao rolled his eyes. "Guys, look out!" Rei screamed right when he saw Ian pull out his beyblade and launched it. Kenny tripped and fell to the floor. Max quickly stood in front of the frightened brunette in a protective manner and pulled out Draciel and his launcher.

"You guys go ahead and find Kai! I'll take care of Ian!" Max yelled. Takao hesitated, not wanting to leave Max alone to face a Demolition Boy. "Go, Takao! Help Rei find Kai and get the answers we want! I'll be fine!" Takao nodded, knowing Rei would need help and took off right behind Rei. The other Demolition Boys passed Max who had now launched his blade and was battling head on with Ian, chasing after Rei and Takao. Seeing a hidden hallway, Rei and Takao ran into it, watching the Demo Boys run past and panted.

"What do we do?" Takao asked, breathing hard.

"We should split up and both try to find Kai." Takao nodded in agreement, knowing they'd cover more ground separately.

"But… What about the Demo Boys?"

"They'll probably split up as well. Two will come after me, and two after you." Takao nodded again. "I'll take the left, you go right. Got it?"

"Yeah. Let's go… in 3… 2… 1!" Takao ran out and into the right side of the previous hallway and Rei ran left, looking over his shoulder to see that the team noticed and the familiar redhead and raven-haired girl ran after him and the lavender-haired and blonde ran after Takao. Rei was worried. If Takao got caught, he'd never get his answers.

{Don't worry, Rei. They won't hurt him.} Kilana's voice reassured him.

{What? Why?} Rei sent back, confused.

{Because they're under Yuri and I. We made sure that Bryan and Spencer get Takao to Kai, so we can catch up.}

{**What**?! Why?!! I want those answers more than Takao does! I thought you'd lead me to Kai! What the Hell's wrong with you?!}

{Do you really need us to explain why we aren't?} Both of Yuri and Kilana's voices said in his mind.

{**_YES_**!}

{Fine… choose a door, any door.} Yuri sent to him. Rei smiled and ran into the room on his right, Yuri and Kilana following. "Where's the light switch- never mind…." Rei said as the lights flicked on and the door closed. He heard Yuri and Kilana laugh behind him and turned around to face them. Finally, he could see her clearly, face to face. His twin sister he hadn't seen in over 10 years…. His eyes started to water, remembering how much he had missed her when she got sent away, how she wasn't there when he and their parents got into the accident. He tried smiling through the tears, trying to stop them, but to no avail. Kilana smiled back, her ruby-gold orbs also glistening with tears. She walked towards him and he reached out, touching her pale cheek afraid as if it was an illusion. "It's really you, Kilana. It really _is_ you." Rei said quietly, pulling his sister into a hug with tears of joy.

"Yep, it's really me, Rei…. I haven't seen you a long time, I've missed you."

"I missed you more than you missed me." Rei said, letting Kilana go and looking her over uniform. White jean jacket over a black turtleneck that was just short enough to show a hint of skin, black baggy cargos with a silver belt that had a holster holding her launcher and hung low on her left hip, black fingerless gloves trimmed in white and white slip-on sneakers. "White and black is definitely your colour, Kilana. It brings out your eyes. And your hair is so cute!" Her hair was put up in Chinese buns with white fabric covering them and black ribbons tying them off and holding them in place (reversal of colour from training but same style).

"Why thank you, Rei. I see you still have this… outfit. Honestly, you've been wearing the same outfit for the last 13 years! Aren't you tired of it?" Kilana said, smirking playfully. Rei shook his head. She wiped the few tears off of Rei's cheek and then pulled Yuri over. "I think you two have already met, but just in case you forgot… Rei, this is Ivanov Yuri. I'm sure you know his relation to me by now…." Rei chuckled while nodding and shook Yuri's outstretched hand.

"It's nice seeing you again, Yuri." Rei said.

"Same here, Rei." Yuri said.

_Flashback_

Yuri and Ian flew down from the roof, right in front of the BladeBreakers and the door to the training room.

"Sorry, but if you wanna get inside, you gotta go through me." Ian said. Takao grinned and took out his blade, locking it into his launcher.

"Fine. You want a bey-battle, you got it." Ian smirked and pulled out his own blade. "3… 2… 1… Let it Rip!" and the blades were launched. (not going to describe the battle)

Finally, Ian withdrew his blade from the match.

"What? You're giving up? This battle isn't over!" Takao suddenly calmed down slightly when Yuri received a message through his headset.

"You said you were looking for Kai, were you not?" Yuri said. Rei, Max, Takao and Kenny nodded. "Good. He was caught outside the abbey in the cold and fell ill. It seems he has a bad fever. Our doctors are taking care of him right now in our hospital wing."

"Is he alright?!" Rei asked worriedly. Yuri smiled slightly.

"He's stable. We'll contact you all immediately when he wakes up."

"How can we trust you?" Takao growled.

"Why would you not? We're the only ones who know his whereabouts."

"What's your name then? So when we come back, we know who to look for."

"My name is Yuri." {Hello, Rei. We finally meet.} Yuri sent to Rei.

"You're… Yuri?" Rei asked out loud, shocked. Takao, Max and Kenny stared in confusion. Yuri nodded with an impassive face, raising no suspicions.

{Yes. It's nice to finally meet you, Rei. I know we've only gotten to talk like this.}

{Wow, so you're my sister's mate.}

{Indeed I am. And you're Kai's.}

{Not officially yet.}

{We know. I'm sorry about Kai… he'll be better soon.} Yuri cringed internally, knowing it was a lie.

{Thank you, Yuri. I hope to see you again. I know my sis is listening since there's no way this conversation could happen without it so hey sis.} Yuri chuckled.

{You will. See ya.} Rei nodded.

"C'mon, let's go guys. We know Kai's safe. That's all that matters." Kenny said and led the BladeBreakers out of the courtyard and into the streets of Moscow.

_Flashback ends_

"So, Rei… you've been alright?" Yuri asked gently. "I know you must be wondering why we didn't allow you to see Kai…."

"I _am_ wondering such a thing, yes. Why am I here instead of where Kai is? I don't believe you when you said to _catch up_, unless you mean to see each other."

"You have a right to question our motive. Fair enough; honestly, Rei… don't you think I know you and your behaviour? In your pure frustration and determination, you would've beaten Kai to a bloody pulp **before** he answered you." Kilana answered, glaring. Rei sighed, slowly giving into the truth. "If Takao tried to beat up Kai, Kai can take care of Takao, that's sure and you should know. But with you, Rei, no matter what you do to him, he won't stop you. He doesn't have the strength to stand up to you now because of his error and guilt. That's the problem with you seeing Kai."

"Fine, you're right about that. But then, Takao's the only who gets to know everything! That's unfair to me!"

"That's not true…. Takao plays a part in our plan; he's the assurance for the truth while we give you what you originally want by means of this." Yuri pulled out the letter and cassette and handed it to Rei. Rei stared at the cassette that had the title 'The Reason' on it and the envelope addressed to him. ''To Rei….' That's Kai's writing.' He stuffed the cassette into a pocket and concentrated on the letter.

"Kai wrote this?"

"Duh, Rei…." Kilana and Yuri said, slightly exasperated. Rei opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

'Don't think for one day that I don't love you, Rei. I know it probably seems that way as I abandoned you for Black Dranzer, but believe me when I say I didn't mean to. I only did it because I thought I could only achieve the perfection that I've always craved by using Black Dranzer. I wasn't wrong in that, Rei. By using Black Dranzer, I'm the epitome of the perfect blader and have unlimited power. _However_, that wasn't as relevant, as important to me as it used to be anymore. Your probably saying to yourself "What the Hell are you talking about, Kai? Being perfect was always your wish and you are now." Well Rei… I _finally_ realized that nothing, and I mean **nothing**, is more important to me than **_you_** and your love. I'm truly sorry for what I've done to you, Rei. I never thought that it'd actually hit you as hard as it has and I blame myself for not seeing your importance to me from the very beginning. But I do now, and I know I messed up by doing this. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Rei. I don't want to lose you either. I wish I could return to you and the others and make things right, I really do, but unfortunately I have a deal with Boris and can't go anywhere. But I just hope that by reading this letter, you know how much I'm sorry and how much I want your forgiveness. I know that's sorta asking too much as I've _really_ fucked up, but it's worth a try. Never think that I don't love you, Rei. I love you more than you can imagine. You mean the world to me… I really wish to be with you again. Again, Gomen Nasai and I hope you know how sorry I am now and that I really do care and love you. It's from the heart, Rei.

– Kai.

P.S.: the song on the cassette is called "The Reason" by Hoobastank. It's a song that I think suits what I'm trying to tell you… Love you.' Rei couldn't believe it. Tears fell from his eyes as he read the letter. He smiled happily and began to sob (if it's possible, he sobbed happily). Kilana and Yuri watched him with a smile.

"So, Rei… does this clarify everything?" Kilana asked. Rei looked up happily, tears of joy still dripping from his amber gold eyes.

"He didn't abandon me, he didn't **_want_** to hurt me, and he's sorry that I _am_ hurt… he LOVES me…" Rei rambled to himself, hugging the letter to his chest. "It's great, you guys. I can't thank you two enough for getting this to me."

"All in a day's work, Rei. All in a day's work." Yuri said, chuckling, glad to see that Rei's not mad at Kai anymore. Kilana smiled.

"See, Rei? You were wrong about all of that stuff going through your pretty little head. Kai does love you, more than you could possible comprehend and he never meant for any of this to happen. His mind was just clouded by his obsession." Rei nodded.

"I'm glad he figured it out then and I'll never think that he doesn't love me." Yuri and Kilana laughed.

"Alright, alright. We better get you out now. Our job's done and now it's time for you to leave, Rei." Rei pouted.

"Aww, do I have to?" Yuri and Kilana smiled again.

"Yep… don't worry; we'll see each other again. But next time, we'll probably be on different sides." Kilana said sadly. Rei looked down.

"It's okay. I can't blame you, Ki-Ki." Kilana smiled at Rei's use of her Chinese name. "C'mon then, throw me outta here." Rei said. Yuri and Kilana shook their heads, laughing quietly and lead him out to the exit. Before Rei got 'thrown out', Kilana gave her brother another hug. "I love you, Bro. It was nice seeing you again." Rei smiled through the tears in his eyes.

"I love you too, sis. You can't believe how happy I was to see you again." Rei said. Kilana smiled one last smile and grabbed him by the arm. Yuri opened the door and Kilana roughly flung him out the doorway with tears in her eyes. Then the door slammed shut. Rei looked at the door with a smile and walked down to steps to Max and Kenny who were waiting at the bottom, clutching the letter to his chest. The only thought going through his mind now was:

_I hope Takao got to Kai alright… _****

End chapter three…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitten: and there… chapter three is officially done. Hope there's no errors or any things of that sorts, again feel free to tell me what I'm doing wrong (hint, hint JPC!) of course… there's no point because this is my first story and I'm not experienced enough to know how to fix them. However, I'll do my best to locate my errors and fix them, should I find out how. I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter!! GOMEN NASAI! T-T… I hope the length of this chapter makes up for my tardiness.

Rei: cries on Kai's shoulder, hugging him tightly don't leave me, Kai!

Kai: T-T… I'd never do that, Rei.

Rei: promise?

Kai: promise. smiles and leans down

Rei: smiles and kisses Kai

Kitten: rolls her eyes jeez… alright, knock it off or go to your room! Again, sorry for the late update! I'll get started on chapter four as soon as possible! Which has Takao's talk with Kai… might be a shorter chapter so it _might_ come out faster. Ooh, before I forget, Bryan liking Kilana is actually a set up for a side fic/one-shot that will tell you how Yuri and Kilana became mates. It'll come out after this. Uh… yeah, that's my explanation. Okay… till next time, Lates!

Kai, Rei & Kitten: **REVIEW**!!!


	4. You deserve better: IV

Kitten: GOMEN NASAI!!! T-T… I know this chapter is really late! I'm sorry… I'M REALLY SORRY!! Please accept my apologies. bows I do have a plausible excuse for my absence, although you _probably_ don't wanna hear it. Oh well, you get to know anyway even if you don't. I WAS BUSY! I have a life outside of being an authoress, as… crazy as that may seem. All of you don't blame me for that, do you? Please don't… big kitty eyes and sad mewing I LIVE TO WRITE FOR ALL OF YOU (to an extent)! SO DON'T BE ANGRY AT ME! Alright? Okay. winks now, down to business. Everyone happy to see me back once again for the _fourth_ chapter of You deserve better?

Kai & Rei: monotone whoopee… you're back… rolls eyes while twirling a finger in air

Kitten: T-T… that's mean, you know. I'm **_gonna_** give you a happy ending. It just doesn't seem like it is all…. Don't you believe me when I say that? My readers seem to… T-T

Kai & Rei: still monotone ¬¬ we believe you, Ki-Chan.

Kitten: eyes start to water I know you don't…. sniff Ryou!!!

Ryou: enters the room, audience applauses yes? gets tackled by a sniffing Kitten right when he enters Aww, what's wrong my little Kitty? wraps his arms around her waist, Kitten sniffs, cries and sobs into his chest even more OO… Wait, why am I here? Shouldn't Yuri be here? I'm not even IN Beyblade… I'm from Yu-Gi-Oh, remember?

Kitten: doesn't let go of her white-haired bishie I know… but I felt like having you here instead of Yuri, is that okay?

Ryou: ano… err… I guess…. Now, what's wrong? Kitten points over his shoulder to something behind Ryou, Ryou turns his head around and sees the angry couple Ah… I see. Well, they're just being stupid. We all know you're going to give them a happy ending so don't be affected by their stupid actions. If they don't believe you, they will soon enough when the time comes. _Of course_, there is the point that they'll hate you a bit more because of this chapter… quickly adds but that'll all be forgotten when they see the end.

Kitten: gasps and whacks Ryou on the arm Ryou! You gave the chapter away! Now they're going to ask me about it! And that's not good! You know what they're going to do right now, don't you?!

Ryou: oops. Gomen… sweatdrops once Kitten leaves his arms and gets chased by Kai and Rei who shout at her "WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NOW?!"sigh Since Kitten can't continue, I guess I will. Thanks to _Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high_, _Prozacfairy_, _Tai-writer_, _Platinum Rei_, _Kodaku Wolf_, and _Bonnie/max/rei_ for the great reviews. Special thanks to _GemGemJoo_ (Kitten really enjoys talking to you on MSN and considers you a new friend, isn't that great? smiles in the kawaii way he does) for your encouragement, reviews, continued support and chats on MSN.

**Summary**: see chapter 1

**Pairings**: Kai x Rei, Yuri x OC and Takao x Max

**Warnings**: a bit OOC. PG-13 for fluff, course language and sexual innuendo/implications

_This chapter_: more unintentional betrayal by Hiwatari Kai to Kon Rei, mild violence by Kinomiya Takao to one Hiwatari Kai, and Kon Rei getting his feelings hurt again. _Rei: What?!! Why?!!! I thought Kai was being sincere in that letter! Kitten: he **was** being sincere… but there were things he didn't add that he should've is all! Kai: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME?! Kai & Rei: WHY YOU! chases after Kitten Kitten: AHH! Ryou, help! Ryou: - -"…_

**Disclaimer** by **Kitten**: I don't own it, I don't own it, I don't own it! Leave me alone T-T… I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! either (because of Ryou). I may have forgotten to mention _this_ though the last three times. I OWN THE PLOT/IDEAS FOR THIS FIC AND MY OC! Don't steal, eh? Kilana's mine. (yes, I am Canadian, if you're wondering.)

Ryou: I hope I finished everything that needs to be done. If not, I think Kitten will hurt me. No wait, maybe she won't 'coz she loves me so much smiles well, enjoy!

**Notes**: "talking", italics = thinking in POV, 'thinking in non POV', {telepathic messages}

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You deserve better: IV

_Meanwhile Rei was talking to Kilana and Yuri… with Takao…_

(Takao POV)

For… Kami's… sake! Why won't they **_stop_**?! pant, pant Aren't they tired yet?! gasp I know I am! Sheesh! I've led them the same way over and over again and have already tired **myself** out! Shouldn't they be tired and irritated by this as much as me, maybe even _more_? pant, pant Kami, I'm going to _die_! I can't run any longer! How do these abbey people do this! How long can they chase me and yell "Takao, stop! We're here to help you!" and "Stop your running, Kinomiya! We're not going to hurt you! We're helping, you fat idiot!"

… Huh? I pause for a minute. _… wait a minute…_ _He said 'helping'… Does this mean what I think it means…?_ I suddenly stop running in realization and turn around to face them. Unfortunately for all three of us, they didn't notice my sudden stop and ran into me knocking all of us over into a giant tangled heap on the floor.

"Thank Kami you stopped, Takao." Spencer said taking a few deep breaths.

"Yes, we were beginning to think that we needed to cut your legs off with our blades before you realized we were trying to HELP!" Bryan said, annoyed. He got up with a bit of difficulty as we were all tangled up, glaring at me of course (typical Bryan behaviour, honestly). He dusted himself off, helped Spencer up and then roughly pulled me up. "What is wrong with you, Kinomiya?" Bryan asked, through grit teeth. I just rolled my eyes, thinking to myself _you stupid idiot, how could you not know?!_

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?! Hello, you're the enemies sent to stop us from getting to Kai! How am I supposed to know that you were actually _helping_ me get to the traitor?" Bryan looked up and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"That's quite true…. _But_ you could've at least listened to our shouting. Then maybe you would've gotten the idea."

"How am I supposed to concentrate on what you're yelling when I'm in the 'run as fast as you can because they're trying to stop you!' mode?" Bryan rolled his eyes at me (another typical Bryan gesture). I just stuck my tongue out at him. I know I'm right, so why should I admit I'm wrong just to avoid conflict? Of course, Bry begs to differ… _Uh… no duh…_?

"Jeez, Takao…." Bryan said, whacking his forehead with the palm of his hand and shaking his head at me. "Okay, whatever… We're wasting time here. We have to get you Kai before Boris and the guards catch on to Yuri and Kilana's little plan to get you to meet while they talk to Rei." _Hold on…; **Kilana**? That's a _girl_'s name… _What's a girl's name doing in that sentence? What does she have to do with this? And why does she wanna talk to Rei? _If there actually **is** a she that is…_

"I'm confused… Who's Kilana?" I ask, scratching my cheek with my index finger, sweatdropping and smiling sheepishly. Wait, I remember seeing a raven-haired girl chase after Rei with Yuri… _But I could've been hallucinating… I mean, there couldn't be any girls in here, could there? No… there can't be. It coulda been a guy with really long hair and likes to put it up in Chinese style buns and dress like a girl… Yeah, that's it!_ (A.N.: anyone notice how **dumb** Takao's being? Everyone: snicker Takao: ¬¬ Kitten: I'll shut up now.)

"Substitute and co-captain of the Demolition Boys," Bryan (for just a brief second) sighed dreamily, which I found really scary 'coz that's **_not_** Bryan-like behaviour. "and Yuri's _girlfriend_…." Bryan subconsciously stressed the word girlfriend and glared at nothing in particular while fisting his hands tightly at his side. _Okay… this is really scary. … There really **is** a girl in this horrid place! And she's the co-captain of the best team in __Russia__ no less, which means she's probably really good at beyblading! And to top it all off, __Bryan__ seems jealous that she's Yuri's girlfriend. Hmm… maybe he likes this 'Kilana'? That's very scary, but oddly interesting._ Still, it's more surprising that she's the co-captain of the Russian world champs. Okay, this is really freaking me out so I have to spaz out loud now.

"There's actually a girl in this abbey?! I swear I thought I was hallucinating when I saw her go after Rei! I thought this was an all-boys school! Who is she and why is she a part of your team and this horrible abbey's plans for world domination?!" I shouted out of awe and surprise/shock. Bryan and Spencer automatically put their fingers in their ears at my as Kenny calls it 'decibel level'.

"She was a special student." Spencer answered. "She was an exception to the all boys rule. Boris thought that she could be an asset to his and Voltaire's plan because they saw a hidden darkness within her mind and soul that could be extremely helpful and powerful if they found out how to unlock it so they accepted her and turned her into one of us… for a while. Two and a half years ago, she, along with Yuri, somehow broke free of Boris' mind control when they fell in love with each other and became lovers." When Spencer said that, Bryan immediately started growling quietly. _Yep, __Bryan__ definitely loathes Yuri for being with this Kilana person. And he looks like the type who couldn't love at all… so much for **that** accusation._ "Bryan broke free as well when he realized he was also in love with our co-captain and Kai was never controlled in the first place. All four of them broke the control they had on Ian and I afterwards. Ever since then, we've been acting to not get suspected."

"But if she's co-captain of your team, then how come she hasn't been at any of your matches? She's _supposed_ to be there, isn't she?! How come we haven't seen her at **_any_** BBA party, meeting, tournament or match?! If she's doesn't have to show, then how come Kai has to when he was still with us? He could've easily just ditched us like she does to your team!" Bryan, at this point, glares at me with an expression that says 'Shut up and quit your rambling or you ain't getting an answer to ANY of your questions that you're asking me'.

"She prefers to keep her status in the abbey and on the team a secret. It would cause too much commotion for the abbey and us if she revealed herself too early, since she's one of the stronger bladers and has a pretty important role in the take over… which also means YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT ABOUT EVERYTHING YOU HEAR ABOUT HER. You'll know more about her when you meet up with Kai. He knows more about her than I do." I raise an eyebrow. There obviously is a connection between her and Kai… and our team as well, seeing as how she'd actually want to help with the whole Kai & Rei situation… just what that connection is, I don't know. But I suspect it has something to do with Rei…. Why else would she help and want to talk to him? Bryan pressed on his headset, apparently getting a message from someone. "If you actually want to see Kai as much as they say you do, you better follow us. **Now**." Bryan started walking down the hall towards a door that had an eerie green glow coming from the cracks. This is starting to get even scarier. _I wonder… _

"Is that room where Kai is?" I voice my question aloud.

"Yes." Bryan replies curtly. I'll ignore Bry's attitude.

"How do you know that?"

"Will you **stop** asking questions? You're driving me insane, Kinomiya." Bryan said, giving me a good whack upside the head.

"Fine…" I grumble, rubbing the sore spot. Bryan smirked then stopped in front of the door and unlocked it.

"I warn you, don't be stupid and start screaming your head off when you see what's in there. And I don't mean Kai. You'll alert the guards and possibly everyone else in this place as well and that's not a good thing." I just stared at him. _What in Hell's name could he **possibly** mean by that?_ "He's waiting for you." With that, Bryan and Spencer touched my shoulders briefly and disappeared down another corridor. I take a look around before entering. I have to admit that Kami, this place scares me. The only lighting is torches and some lights and the corridors are dark so you don't know where in Kami's name they take you. _How do the Demolitions Boys and all the other bladers live here? It seems so dark and unliveable…_ I pull open the door and walk in… what I saw was absolutely horrifying… but cool, in the creepy sort of way.

"Oh my God…" I said to myself, looking at all the glowing tubes. I walked over to the first one and tapped on the glass. It flashed and a weird blob of light showed up, floating around in the green liquid. _This… can't be happening!_ "Is… that a bit-beast?!" I gasped and backed away slightly, terrified of what I was seeing before me. _Why is it trapped in there?! The poor thing! This is so wrong! They can't do this to them!_

"A very good guess, Takao." A voice said from within the shadows of the room. _Who the Hell?_ "It is a bit-beast. An artificial one though." _That explains it… _ "Smart, Takao." _That voice could be no other than him… it's too distinct, dripped with sarcasm_. I whipped toward the direction the voice was coming from and was speechless. And there the traitor was… standing in front of a tube. He was holding Black Dranzer (_evil, evil little thing…_) in the palm of his hand and staring at it with an angry and at the same time disappointed look. He roughly put the beyblade in the glass compartment letting Black Dranzer out into the green goop so it could rest inside the tube instead of the bit-chip. He stood up tiredly and faced me with a sad smile.

"Kai…" was all I could mutter.

At first, I was actually _happy_ to see the Sourpuss. He may have been cruel, cold and insulting to me and sometimes to the rest of the team, including Rei, but he was still our friend deep down and we cared about him, as hard to believe as that may seem. Some even cared more than they should have. And because of that, no matter how hard I tried to resist feeling sorry, his appearance affected me. His eyes were puffy and red, like he had been crying a lot lately, his clothes dishevelled and dirty, the shark fins on his face were smeared and he looked… sad. Depressed. _Miserable_. I had to feel sympathetic for the way he looks… and I even thought that he might actually have realized his error. But then all the things he did… the _lies_, the _deception_, the _betrayal_ to the _one_ person he held dear… _Rei_… flooded my brain once more, along with all the rage and anger I hold towards him. He had done so much with so much as a leaving… It was then I realized I can no longer trust and believe him as much as I did, feel the same way I did, and be concerned about anything having to do with him, Rei being an exception. No matter how miserable he looks, I can't be fooled.

_I can't_.

**I won't be fooled**.

I growled low in my throat, causing Kai's eyes to widen then close with a sigh. I approached him glaring, balling my hand into a fist and landed one right across his jaw. He stumbled backwards a few steps, staring at the ground making it impossible to see his reaction to my hitting him. He then looked up a bit, and smiled again, rubbing his jaw, mumbling under his breath 'I deserved that.' Unknown to him, I heard it.

"You cold bastard," I spat. "You **DID** deserve that. You **_SO_** fucking deserved that. How could you do this to us?! And especially to Rei of all people! Who the fuck do you think you are, playing around with his feelings like that?! You have no bloody right! He loved you so much and you know it, Kai! He never did **anything** to you! What the Hell is your fucking problem?!" Kai looked at me, glaring his iciest glare. I didn't even flinch. I could care less.

"Takao, if you don't shut up-"

"You'll what? _Leave_ again?" I said. "You've already done that, you asshole." I crossed my arms and sneered at him.

"Takao, if you don't shut up, I WON'T TELL YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT TO KNOW." Kai said, glaring at me still, but now through… tears. I gulped. _Is Kai… crying? That can't be possible. I'm seeing things!_ And as if he was reading my mind, he answered me.

"Yes, Takao, these are _tears_. I **AM** a human being, _with feelings_, just. like. you." I stared at him. I couldn't say anything. _Have we been wrong about Kai? That's not possible, is it? Kai doesn't cry. He doesn't have feelings. He doesn't… The sick bastard is fooling with me, just like he did with Rei. That's it. He's not really crying. He's acting… right?_

"You done staring? It's irritating." I gulped again, shying away and nodded. "Since you're here, why don't we just get down to business? You're here to get some answers, are you not?" Still speechless, I nodded once again. "That's fine with me. If you thought I wanted to hurt Rei, you're dead wrong in that accusation. I only left in hopes of achieving my lifelong dream to become the best blader in the whole world. Thinking that this was my only option, I accepted Boris' offer. However, I did not know that the opportunity would be presented to me so suddenly. If Boris had given me time to think about his offer, I swear I would've talked it over with **all** of you, **_especially_** Rei. But because Boris said that I had to choose right then and there, I went with him. I would never have left without saying goodbye Takao, but I had no choice in the matter." _Okay… so Kai isn't as bad as he seems. Maybe we **were** wrong…_.

"Fine. Go on." I said. Kai smiled _again_ which is just too weird for him. Honest opinion, don't hurt me. But seriously, he's smiled like three fucking times in the last 15 minutes. Even though some were sad smiles, they're still counted, to me, as smiles.

"Of course, that offer benefited me in the way that I thought it would. I became the Perfect Blader, with unstoppable power. And I thought I was complete. But… as I trained those first couple of days I left, I still felt an odd sort of emptiness still lurking within me when there obviously shouldn't have been since I had Black Dranzer. And that was when I realized that being the best blader in the world… wasn't as relevant, as important to me as it used to be. It was no longer what I always wanted anymore, but I was just too dense, too obsessed before with the notion of being the best to see it clearly…." Kai took a deep breath, tears welling up in his crimson orbs again. I understood what he was trying to say.

"You're saying that…?" Kai nodded, wiping the tears away.

"You're right again. I realized that nothing was more important to me than Rei… Rei and his love for me, and my love for him…. But by that time it was already too late to go back. I had accepted the offer to be on this team, to come back here to this… _place_… I grew up in and to use Black Dranzer to capture **_all_** the bit-beasts for my _Grandfather's_ little plan and I couldn't go against my word. But with this realization Takao, also came immense pain being apart and away from Rei. You see my physical appearance today? It's been like this for the past day and half. Never think that I don't love Rei, Takao. I do… with all my heart, soul, mind and body. I know I've hurt him immensely with my departure and I'm sincerely, genuinely sorry for it. You don't know how much I never wanted this to happen. But it has… and I feel awful about it… the guilt has never been stronger. It's plaguing me constantly, day and night."

"But you wish you fix this… right? I see it in your eyes, Kai…." Kai looked at me with a genuine expression… and I started to feel even more remorse for the way I was behaving and thinking, not only for me but for Rei, Max and Kenny too. _I can't believe we thought of him that way… we were wrong._

"I do, yes. But I've made a deal with Boris and can't leave. He'll make sure I stay."

"But, you've left this place before. How come you won't be able to leave now? There's no difference, is there?"

"Security's been upgraded since I escaped five years ago. They won't take the chance of a blader escaping again." I nodded sadly. "… That's not the only thing that's keeping me here, away from Rei though."

"Huh…?" _Great… What the Hell is he spouting about now?_

"I love Rei… a lot… above anything else in the world, including myself. I want to be with him again really badly, I wanna be back on the BladeBreakers team, but…" My patience is wearing thin now…

"But what, Kai?!" Kai hesitated with the next words. Crystalline tears also started to form _once again_ in those cold… sad… dull… lifeless crimson orbs that once shined with affection and an odd softness when around his love. _Man… he really **does** feel bad about everything he's done… How could we ever have thought otherwise…?_

"I realized Rei's importance to me way later than I should have. He doesn't deserve someone like me who couldn't see how important and special he is. He doesn't deserve what I've done to him. I know how he's been these past few days. And I hate myself for it. That's why I can't go back. If I go back, I may unintentionally do it to him again and I just can't bear to do that. He doesn't deserve that. Rei doesn't deserve it. This. _Me_. And he shouldn't blame himself if he has, because it's all my fault. He deserves none of this. He deserves someone better. **Someone better than me**. Someone who sees how special, how important he is, the first time they meet and fall in love. He doesn't deserve what I've done, **_and I don't deserve him_**."

"Kai…" Kai's eyes flashed dangerously and I swallowed hard. _I think I pissed him off…_

"Not you too…." Kai muttered angrily, looking up at the ceiling annoyed. "_Why_ can't you people see how I feel?! Is it honestly THAT hard to comprehend?! **I don't deserve Rei**…!"

"Err… ano… _You people_?" Kai sighs angrily.

"Yuri and Kilana. You're just like them." There's that name again. Who the Hell is she? It's driving me nuts being kept in the dark about this mysterious co-captain!

"I've been meaning to ask…. Who's Kilana? Bryan wouldn't tell me anything except that she's the co-captain, Yuri's girlfriend and an important role in the whole taking over the world thing. And you know her better than he does." Kai started smirking evilly, like his old self.

"That's right, I do. I'm possibly the only one who knows everything about her, well… me, Yuri and _Rei_." _Rei…? I was right! He **does** have something to do with her! But… what is that something?_ "But I'm not allowed to tell you anymore than you already know about her." _Stupid secrecy…._

"Oh c'mon… I swear that only the BladeBreakers will know. Besides, it'll get out eventually when the finals come in a few days. Please, Kai? Tell me?" Kai sighed and gave in.

"Her full name is Ivanov Kon Kilana. Does that give you a hint to who she is now?"

"**_Kon_**…?! Is she… who I _think_ she is?!" Kai nodded, smirking evilly again and scaring me.

"I'm pretty sure she _is_ who you think she is."

"Kami! Kilana is Rei's sister, isn't she?!" Kai smiled even more evilly now.

"Not _just _sister… **_twin_** sister." Oh Lord… Are you fucking joking?! This is too much for me to handle. _Rei has a twin sister?! Why hasn't he said anything about it?! And did Rei tell Kai about her when they were together? Did **Rei** know that **Kai** knew her when they were together?! Oh God… too confusing… ow, my head…._

"Rei didn't want to say anything because he didn't know if he'd ever see her again. And yes, he knew that I knew her and I knew that he was her brother." My eyes widen and I scream mentally. _Ahhh!! Kai has mind-reading powers! Omigod, Omigod, Omigod!_

"Are you like, _READING_ my mind or something?! How do you know everything that goes on in my head?!" _Dear Kami, how does he know all the thoughts I have?! _It's freaking me out! SERIOUSLY!

"You're an easy person to read… possibly the easiest, even. All the thoughts that go through that nut of a brain of yours are all plastered all over your face in emotion and expression." I just stared at him, bored.

"You're insulting as always." Kai smirked. He sure is turning back into his old self now that he's gotten everything off his chest to me. I'm starting to wish I never came…

"You're an easy person to insult."

"That's really nice of you, Kai, Thank you." I say sarcastically, giving him a good pat on the shoulder and looking down at the floor with a bored smile.

"You're welcome, Takao, anytime." I roll my eyes. God, he's as sarcastic as ever. It's giving me this familiar old tingle… Wonder why? Kai suddenly gets this slightly petrified look.

"Uh, Kai…?" I say, waving a hand in front of his face. He whacks the hand away and his expression turns serious.

"Takao, I think you should go." I look at him, confused.

"Huh? Why?" I say, rubbing my hand as he whacked it pretty damn hard… Like that time I tried to steal that delicious anniversary breakfast Rei made for him. Hehe… Good times.

"You've been here too long. The guards might catch up on our little meeting." Kai hurriedly fished out his Dranzer blade. "Here, give this to Rei for me. So he'll know that I've always loved him and he was silly for thinking that I didn't, that I'm sorry I caused him so much pain and so he won't forget that even though I'm never going back to him because I feel so guilty about what I've done, I'll always love him."

"Sure thing, Kai… be happy to. Anything so that Rei knows the truth." I smiled and clutched the beyblade tightly. Kai smiled a genuinely happy smile, pulling me into a brief hug of Thank You and Good Bye and shooed me out of the lab. The door closed quickly after I got pushed out into the hallway and I now stood outside the closed door, looking down at Dranzer. It glowed briefly in greeting and I smiled a tiny bit. I took a look around and…

… realized I have _absolutely _**no** idea how to get outta here_._ Great… Just great._ I guess… I gotta get myself thrown out._ _Looks like the only way…_ So off I went to wander the halls for a guard to catch me and throw me out. After wandering for like… five freaking hours, a guard finally notices me with wide eyes and immediately drags me out to the nearest exit, which coincidentally happens to be the one where Max, Kenny… and Rei got thrown out of…. I thought as much. Don't know why but Yuri and the raven-haired girl, Kilana, seemed quite the vicious type of people…

"Takao!" Max yelled happily and bounced over into my arms. I stumbled backwards just slightly, caught off guard by Max's sudden affection. He then full on kissed me passionately. _Err…_ was all I could think as he kissed me. Rei giggled at us, while Kenny resisted the urge to throw up.

"Maxie, I think you should stop kissing your lover for a sec. Kenny's getting sick over here." Rei said, breaking into another fit of giggles. Max pouted into the kiss, pulled away and snuggled into my chest instead.

"Ano… Maxie, what was that for?" I asked looking down at him with confusion.

"Because I was worried about you, baka, and I'm glad that you're alright! Did you find Kai?!"

"… Yeah, I did." I looked at the floor sadly.

"And?!" Kenny asked impatiently. I rolled my eyes.

"He's not coming back. Is that what you wanna hear?"

"Not only that!" Max said, thwacking me on the arm hard. _Itai… vicious little blonde lover I have here… _I thought as I rubbed my arm. He glared at me, like he knew what I was thinking. _Am I **really** that readable?! _"We all know that Rei didn't meet up with Kai-"

"I knew that, Maxie. Um, Rei, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, Takao. What is it?"

"Did… Kilana talk to you?" Max and Kenny gasped, mumbling to each other words of confusion about her name, the possibility of a girl being in the abbey and if she's related to Rei in some way. Rei stared at me in shock but then had a look of acceptance on his face.

"Yes, she did."

"And did she tell you anything about Kai?"

"Kai wrote me a letter and told her and Yuri to pass it onto me, why?"

"How much did that letter tell you?"

"Enough to know that we all shouldn't have been so angry at Kai… Why, did he add something when you talked to him?"

"He did. He's not coming back."

"I know. He said that he can't go against his word to stay and help Boris, though he probably doesn't want to anymore."

"That's not the only thing that's keeping him here, away from you, even though he still loves you a lot."

"What?" I hate that shocked look on Rei's face… _Kami, why me?_ Great, now Rei's looking at me with this indescribable look but you know it's full of horror, sadness and all things **bad**. "Takao, what did he say." Rei's angry now… I can tell by the tone of his voice. It's too stern…. sigh I hate to be the bearer of bad news. Gah…

"He may love you still but he isn't coming back."

"I **_know_**… he said that in the letter. He can't come back because of his deal with Boris."

"That's… a half truth, actually. Besides the fact that Boris won't let him leave, he's also keeping himself there."

"What do you mean… _keeping himself there_?"

"He told me that he feels so terrible that he realized your importance to him later than he should have. You don't deserve someone like him who couldn't see your importance and how special you are. You didn't deserve what he did to you, and if he returns he's afraid that he might hurt you unintentionally again and he won't risk it… That you deserve someone better than him, someone who will see how special and important you are the minute the two of you meet and fall in love. In his words, you don't deserve what he's done to you, and he doesn't deserve you."

"Oh Kai… how could you think that way?" Rei said quietly to himself, taking out I'm guessing the letter Kai wrote to him and clutched it tightly to his chest, starting to sob softly. I motioned for Max to move to the side and went over to Rei. I took his hand with my left, and with my right fished out Dranzer and placed it in his hand.

"Here, Rei. Kai told me to give you this." Rei's tear-filled golden orbs stared down at the beyblade, which flashed briefly in recognition and greeting.

"… Dranzer? Why?" Rei asked quietly, looking at me, tears slowly rolling down his pale cheeks.

"So you know that he's always loved you and it was wrong of you to think that he didn't, that he's sorry he's caused you so much pain by leaving and that even though he's never coming back to us ever again, he'll always love you and only you… always… and forever." With that, I pressed his hand firmly over the blade and released him. Rei smiled, tears forming in his eyes again. He then collapsed onto me, laying his forehead on my shoulder. He started sobbing violently, his whole body shaking from the heart-breaking sobs and clutching the beyblade and the letter so tight that his knuckles turned white. I placed a hand around his waist onto his back… and let him cry. It's the least I could do after all that's he been through. Max came over as well, putting his head on my other shoulder and a hand on Rei's shoulder, then wrapped his other arm around my waist. He started to cry silently as well while trying to comfort Rei. Kenny… he couldn't do anything but stand there and watch sadly.

"So… what now you guys?" Kenny asks quietly. I shake my head.

"I don't know, Kenny. Maybe it's best if we get Rei back so he can… be alone with his thoughts. Is that alright, Rei?" He nods, still shaking with muffled sobs. I sigh sadly. The poor guy… maybe it was best if he thought that Kai wasn't coming back because of only Boris, instead of the real reason. Max removes himself from my shoulder, goes over to Rei, lifts him off me and helped him start back for our hotel. Kenny trails after them, holding Dizzi, and I stand there briefly, staring at the abbey…

_Kai…_

_Meanwhile, inside the abbey… in Kai's bedroom…_

(Normal POV)

Now that he had gotten everything off his chest, Kai was feeling much better and could now actually concentrate on his written reports about his improvement with Black Dranzer as Boris commanded him to do. As Kai typed away happily on his laptop, a thought zipped its way through his mind and the clacking of his keyboard immediately ceased. Kai's eyes widened immensely with his realization and he fell of his chair screaming.

"FUCK!" Kai cursed aloud, not only because he bonked his head on the floor. 'Oh no… **_not_** good… **Shit**! I just remembered that Bryan, Spencer and I had given away Kilana's identity to Takao! FUCK!!! She's going to kill us! I JUST KNOW IT!!!' With that thought, he stood up in a flash, closed his laptop as fast as he could since he had to save and shut down then scrambled into his king sized bed and ducked under the covers with his head in his hands. 'She made us promise not to say anything should someone somehow find out about her and we _broke_ it! OH KAMI we're stupid! SHE'S GOING TO GO PSYCHOTIC ON OUR ASSES!' Kai whimpered at the thoughts of his tragic death. 'FUCK BRYAN AND HIS BIGGGG MOUTH! I _KNEW_ HE WOULD SAY SOMETHING!!! Why oh WHY did Spencer have to confirm it?! Fucking Hell… she's gonna cut me into a million pieces with Drifang's claws…! I'M TOO YOUNG, GORGEOUS AND SEXY TO DIE!' (A.N.: Kai's an egotistical ASS… Kai: smirks you know you like it, just like Rei. Kitten & Rei: smiles how can we _not_ like it?)

"Err… Kai, what do you think you're doing under there? Making a fort? Aren't you a little old for that?" Yuri's amused voice asked, his head - unbeknownst to Kai as he was currently cowering and whimpering in fear underneath his covers - cocked to one side and found Kai's current… position quite hilarious. Yuri's ice-blue orbs suddenly lit up with even more amusement. "Ooh… it's because of Kilana, isn't it?" His sly voice was now slightly irritating to Kai's ears. Kai rolled his eyes underneath the covers.

"NO DUH, YURI! Why else would I be hiding underneath my covers like a scared kitty-cat?! Kami, what a stupid question…." Kai's angry muffled voice responded.

"Well, I can't disagree with you there. You **should** be hiding. She's _really_ pissed. At you, Spencer _and_ Bryan though, so I wouldn't worry _too_ much. Be just a tiny bit happy 'coz she went after Spence and Bry in Bry's room first." Duo pain-filled screams from Bryan's room confirmed Yuri's statement. Kai started shaking violently and quiet whimpers of fear came from the supposedly 'most powerful blader on earth'. Yuri was having trouble containing his laughter at the situation.

"And no doubt about it she'll be here within the next five to ten minutes. It won't take her long to kick Bryan and Spencer's asses. I still remember the sparring where she made Bryan bleed more than he had ever bled in a month and flipped Spencer over her shoulder when she's half his size." Suddenly, the loudest duo scream ever echoed through the hall of the Demolition Wing. "That scream was probably about the end of it I'd say…. I swear I feel her coming… like the aura of a pissed off feline ready to claw something into shreds just making its way down the hall…."

"I wouldn't disagree to that either, only she probably won't be the one doing the clawing. To Bryan and Spencer she was, to you… I'd say she'd leave the really messy stuff to Drifang, since it'll be a _lot_ bloodier. Oh, and just a warning Kai _dear_. Drifang had her claws sharpened this morning." Yuri smirked evilly. He was having so much fun making Kai even more scared of his koneko. 'Crap, I was SO right about being shred into pieces by a powerful dark bit-beast.' Kai thought with a tremble and whimper. The door immediately slammed open as Kai finished his thought. "Speaking of the panther… Hello there, love." Yuri said as she came over to him and he kissed the neko on the cheek.

"Hey there, lover." Kilana replied in a sickeningly sweet tone that made Kai want to vomit. The next words out of her mouth though, made him want to piss in his pants. "HIWATARI KAI, GET OUT OF THE BED NOW!" Kai desperately wanted to move as to avoid more aggravation from the panther, but found he couldn't. His body was frozen stiff with fear. 'Oh LORD… what a time for my body to conk out!' "THAT'S AN ORDER!" Kilana screamed. Kai's body finally reacted and he quickly scrambled out as fast as he scrambled in then stood there cowering in fear in front of a very pissed off neko-jin. Yuri noted with even _more_ amusement that her eyes were positively burning.

"Kai, do you realize that the BladeBreakers will know all about me because even though Bryan told Takao to keep his mouth shut, he'll probably spill everything anyway?" Kilana said through grit teeth.

"Ano… h-hai?" Kai stuttered out.

"And do you realize that my identity will be revealed once Takao _does_ spill the beans to his team-mates and Rei confirms it, which I _know_ he will?"

"H-hai?"

"And do you know that I'm officially going to shred you to a million bits so you can **never** be put back together as of _right _NOW?!" Kilana's last words released her bit-beast, Drifang in a bright lavender flash. (A.N.: The Demo Boys, Rei, and Kai can call out their bit-beast without launching their beyblades in my story, k?) The Black Panther Drifang had purple stripes on all four ankles, a purple diamond embedded in its forehead, vibrant lavender eyes, and her fur sparkled like it had diamonds embedded in its fur and shined purple in light. Drifang stretched out her purple flamed black angel wings and let out a huge roar, reflecting light on its fangs, before sitting on its haunches next to her master.

"Down, Drifang… Don't hurt me, okay? I'm your friend, Kai, remember?" Kai pleaded with the feline with a squeak. Drifang bared her four and half inch fangs at the blue-haired blader, growling slightly. Kai swallowed hard as Kilana and Yuri smirked and each patted the feline's head and fur, scratching behind the ears and making the ferocious beast purr a bit with contentment. "Aww, c'mon Drifang! I'll let you play with Black Dranzer, how about it? Just don't hurt me! Don't listen to your master… DON'T. You don't want me dead really, do you, Drifang, huh 'ol buddy, 'ol pal? _C'MON_!" Drifang let out an angry snarl at the crimson eyed teen that he fell backwards and started to slowly crawl away with Drifang stalking him. "KILANA, ONEGAI!!! CALL OFF YOUR BIT-BEAST FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI! You don't _really_ wanna kill me, do you? Enough's enough!" Realizing he was surely dead, his life flashed before his eyes along with images of Rei… 'Rei!' He was just the thing to spare him from early death. "Imagine how Rei would feel if he knew I was dead!" Kai yelled out, raising his hands to his face in a defensive way. Everything went dead silent and Kai blinked repeatedly, knowing he was spared… for now.

"Aww shit… Kai's right. Rei would kill me if I killed him. Never mind… down, Drifang." Drifang fell back and lay on the floor, cleaning herself. Kai went "phew" and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Arigato… for not killing me." Kilana sneered and hmph-ed.

"Whatever…. Consider yourself lucky this time, Kai. If Rei wasn't my brother, you'd have been dead a _long_ time ago." Kilana said glaring icily at Kai. Yuri and Kai both shivered from the icy look. Kai sat back down on his side of the bed and lay down with his hands behind his head while Kilana and Yuri sat on the other side.

"I know. I'm lucky to have Rei." Kai said with a sad sigh.

"You _are_ lucky, you know that? Rei's not one to trust and fall for someone like you so easily. He's usually weary about your type." Kilana replied as icily as her glare.

"Like you were to me, Kilana?" Yuri said as he scooted closer and leaned in close so that their foreheads touched.

"Yep." Kilana said blatantly. "What did you expect? For me to just fall in love with you just like that?"

"That would be the ideal idea." Yuri said quietly, kissing the tip of Kilana's nose. Kilana went "pfft" and turned away.

"Impossible. If Rei's weary about your type, then what makes me any exception? I **_am_** his twin. I didn't even trust **Kai** that much then, much less you." Kai nodded.

"You didn't. You were so cautious around me and with the things I said and did, but in the end I _still_ broke through your _and_ Rei's barriers. So there." Kai said with a smirk. Kilana rolled her eyes at Kai's egotistic display.

"Even so… See? Falling in love with you without thinking of whether you were playing around, making me fall in love with you for something other than true love, which I did by the way, would not be me-like."

"Pfft. No matter how much you tried to resist, you fell in love with me anyway and now we're mated forever so _EVERYTHING_ worked out for me in the end, even **with **your false accusations."

"You just **love** the fact that I was wrong, don't you Yuri." Yuri smiled wickedly, licking his lips.

"Oh yeah."

"Kami… sometimes I regret EVER mating with you."

"But you did."

"If you don't stop, I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." Yuri's face, if possible, went even paler than usual.

"You can't be serious… you know I can't sleep without you next to me."

"Which is why I'll sleep on the couch if you don't stop with your immature behaviour, now will you stop or not?"

"Stopping."

"Very good, puppy. You're actually being obedient for once." Kai was getting so much entertainment from this bickering between the lovers. He slowly cracked up and finally burst into a fit of laughter that almost made him piss in his pants. Kilana and Yuri stared at Kai.

{Is he… laughing?} Yuri sent to Kilana, shocked.

{I… think he is, Yu-Kun… Have you ever seen him laugh like that before?}

{I've **_never _**seen him laugh, **period**. He must be having so much fun with our bickering, Ki-Chan.}

{That bastard…} "Kai, I demand you stop laughing at our misfortune." Kilana said in an amazingly stern, motherly voice.

"No… can do, Ki-Chan… can't… too funny." Kai rambled. Kilana reached over and gave the side of Kai's head a hard whack. "OW! FUCK, KILANA! Why'd you do that?!"

"I told you to stop and you didn't. So I hit you. Now, if you continue to disagree, I'll hit you again."

"Stopping." Kai said, sobering up from his humungous fit of laughter. Finally calm, he wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes and smiled sheepishly. "Gomen about that. I couldn't help it." Kilana and Yuri rolled their eyes.

"Uh huh."

"Oh c'mon, guys. It's FUNNY! I for one know for a fact that you'd laugh if Rei and I were fighting like you were."

"That's true…. It would be funny to us if you and Rei were fighting."

"Exactly… so let's just get over ourselves." Yuri and Kilana shared a smirk and grabbed some of Kai's pillows.

"How about… No?" Kilana and Yuri said and started to hit Kai with the pillows giggling insanely. (A.N.: Yuri giggling? Now I've seen everything.)

"Don't start something you can't win, you two!" Kai said, reaching for a pillow himself.

"That's exactly why we _are_ starting it, Kai-Kun!!"

"Fine… YOU ASKED FOR IT!!" Kai shouted and started to hit back. Yuri, Kilana and Kai were all laughing and screaming insanely, basically having a lot of fun. It continued on for the longest time until…

Kilana and Yuri stopped suddenly.

"Kai… what the Hell did you say to Takao?"

End chapter four…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitten: ooh… CLIFFHANGER! First time ever! smiles

Kai & Rei: your readers are going to hate you for that. They're used to being kept informed.

Ryou: don't say that… the readers might appreciate being left in the blue this time. But, Kitten being the detailed authoress she is, the readers probably already know what's happening. It's sorta obvious. I mean, it's just a scroll up after all.

Kitten: I'm pretty sure they do. They're not _that_ clueless. … Right? cricket chirps, Kitten sweatdrops

Ryou: you know I agree with you, Ki-Chan.

Kai & Rei: … it's **us** who think the readers are clueless…

Kitten: - -"… why must you insult them? Kami… you're gonna drive them away. And now they probably won't review!! T-T…

Ryou: tsk, tsk. Why must you hurt Kitten's feelings all the time? She's very sensitive, you know! hugs Kitten

Rei: gomen… Kai can be very influential.

Kitten: make Kai influence the readers to review then. Rei nods and coaxes Kai into it

Kai: grumble fine… review else she might prolong our torturing and you do **not** want me even angrier than I am already. Rei smiles

Kitten: ARIGATO KAI-KUN! Well, there's number four for you all. Hope everything makes sense and what not. And also, again, gomen nasai about the tardiness. I'm truly sorry about it. Chapter five will begin once I get my five reviews. That's when I commence with the next chapter. K, till next time, Lates!

Ryou, Kitten, Rei & Kai: **REVIEW**!!!


	5. You deserve better: V

Kitten: Gomen Nasai Minna-San… -bows_-_ Please forgive the lateness, but I'm back again for the fifth, (yeah you heard me right) FIFTH chapter of "You deserve better"! Isn't it just **_so_** exciting?! After all, I did leave you all with a cliffhanger last time… some of you even whined, begged, and THREATENED -cough- Kat -cough- for this chapter… -bows again- here is the long awaited fifth chapter. After **_several_** weeks of evil, evil writer's block, I finally got some of the original plot back into my ever-forgetting brain that's afflicted with STM (short term memory) and overcame my CLS (chronic laziness syndrome) to write this chapter. Also, the pressure of school starting seems to slow my brain processing power down to less then fifty percent, so that might be the cause too. -whimpers- please don't hurt me for that? Please? Doomo Arigato Gozaimasu… So, without further ado… en-!

Kai: -covers Kitten's mouth before she can finish- hold on, wench… -Kitten glares up at him with her pupils retracted into slits and he lets go-

Kitten: -right when Kai lets go- WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?! DO YOU **_WANT_** ME TO MAKE YOU AND REI SUFFER MORE?!

Kai: -winces at the decibel level, then rolls eyes- I have something to say! Remember, Kitten!?

Kitten: -sighs since she remembers, then rolls eyes- whatever it is, say it quick.

Kai: I'M GLAD THAT I WASN'T KILLED BY KILANA TOO! Seriously, that girl is vicious. -shivers-

Kitten: … you _should_ be happy. Kilana won't be appearing much after this so no more attempted murders.

Kai: -smiles brightly- OH! And yes, I know I was wimpy in the last chapter, but THINGS AREN'T ALWAYS WHAT THEY SEEM! -crosses arms and goes "hmph"-

Kitten: -pointed look- aren't you forgetting something, or rather, someone?

Kai: oh! Right. That goes for Kilana as well. She's not perfect at all. Nobody's perfect, no matter how much praise they get or how much they _seem_ to be perfect. Everyone has flaws, no matter how hidden they are.

Kitten: one person can act one way, say **_wimpy_** one minute, and the next, they're standing up to the person they're afraid of. That's just a hint of what's to come in this chapter: a certain "perfect" co-captain isn't so perfect after all and a certain Russian blader stands up for himself. sighs Disappointment is bound to hit my dear friend, Kat. I originally told her that someone would yell at someone and get some sense into someone, but actually… I like thick-headed, stubborn, taking a trip down DEnial (said by one Kat in a MSN conversation… -snickers- ) Kai. Besides, if he realized it, it wouldn't really fit my originally planned out plot. So, gomen nasai Kat! He'll get it eventually! That I promise. But… just in case you're angry, here's a Bori-Kun plushie. -hands Kat the plushie smiling-

Kai: ¬¬… ahem… hate to interrupt, but… when, pray tell, does this wonderful event of me _finally_ getting it occur exactly.

Kitten: in the next chapter… as in chapter six. No matter how anxious you all are, YOU'LL ALL HAVE TO WAIT FOR IT! MWAHAHAHA! -clears throat- ahem… Okay, let's get on with this.

Thanks to _typhoon14_ (_aww, arigato… If I could make it into a movie, I would, however I don't have the legal rights to)_, _Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high_ (_lost your internet? Thank Kami it only happened once!_), _Bonnie Mizuhara_, _Hell Demon_ (_since you said hi to Rei & Kai, they shall say it back. drags Rei into the room Rei & Kai: smiles HI TO YOU TOO! smiles again _), _renanimeangel_ (_don't die, that causes problems for me since I'm probably the reason. Here's the next chapter so don't die on me now, alright?_), _dranzerkai425_, _emir_ (_wow, you finally got your ass back here… now you can finally beta something. mutters to herself: baka Hikari _), _SnowIce _(_Gomen Nasai! Kai dying isn't gonna happen… I'm sorry… that was just a one time threat… smiles sheepishly _), _Songs make me cry_ and _C. Sokolov_ for the great reviews. As a thank you, COOKIES FOR ALL! hands all the reviewers cookies To the two others, a response to you is already said. Things aren't always what they seem. But I appreciate the constructive criticism, after all this is a site where we put down our work and help each other improve through comments, good or bad. Of course, there's also the point that this **_is_** _my_ story and I _do_ control what happens so no matter what people say, it can't really change how I want my story to be. But still, I appreciate the advice nonetheless and will thoroughly take it into consideration. Continuing on… Last but not least, like always, special, **_special_** thanks go to my dear friend, GemGemJoo. My Kit Kat buddy. Always so supportive of me and my work, it makes me feel **_so_** special. Thank you Kat! Remember our idea for the co-written fic based on our odd MSN conversations… when we have time, we must write and put it down… lest we forget… -wink- Kit Kat! LOL.

Also, many thanks go to my Hikari, emir for beta-reading. THANK YOU RIMES! YOU'VE FINALLY DONE YOUR JOB! After saying you'll beta many times but never have, you've finally beta-ed something! I'M SOO PROUD! =P I joke, Rimes… I joke. But seriously, you finally beta something, Thanks a lot.

**Summary**: see chapter 1

**Pairings**: Kai x Rei, Yuri x OC and Takao x Max

**Warnings**: a bit OOC. PG-13 for fluff, course language and sexual innuendo/implications

_This chapter_: bickering, obviously between Kai and Kilana, a depressed, confused, frustrated Rei makes his thoughts known (wow, I feel so bad for torturing Rei like this…) and Max being impatient/yelling. That's it for this chapter… it's moderately light, I think, compared to the others.

**Disclaimer**: I strongly advice therapy, along with checking yourself into a mental institution if you honestly think I own Beyblade and think I DON'T own the plot, idea and OC for this particular fic. If I _did_ own Beyblade, I'd be rich and Kai and Rei would be making out every second they're alone. Since that isn't happening, you can therefore conclude… I. DON'T. OWN. BEYBLADE.So find another way to amuse yourself besides thinking of how you can sue me.

Kitten: on a sad note, this story will eventually end at chapter seven or eight. I know, sad isn't it? But like they all say, all good things must come to end. But fear not, as I will return with a side fic/one-shot to this that will be released at the end… and I'll also be filling my account with pointless one-shots that I have rolling around in my cute little head (_Kai: -snort- cute? Yeah right… Rei: -warningly- Kai…_) well, everything's done. Now, enjoy this chapter. I know I've kept you all in suspense for too long already.

**Notes**: "talking", italics = thoughts in POV, 'thinking in non POV', {telepathic messages}

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You deserve better: V

(Normal POV)

_Continuing in Kai's bedroom…_

"Kai… what the Hell did you say to Takao?"

Kai, hearing the question, managed to stifle a scream of outrage and instead opted for gritting his teeth and clenching his fists together so hard, his knuckles turned white. 'Great… She knows. And I thought I'd be able to talk to Takao without her knowing what I told him….' Kai thought, obviously annoyed. 'Grr… Damn Rei and Kilana's ability to talk and sense each other's feelings mentally! It's driving me frickin' insane! God… who knew that twins could be so annoying…. Hmm… I wonder if Yuri is as annoyed with this as I am…' Kai ranted a bit more before quickly composing himself. "What do you mean, Kilana?" Kai lied (quite naturally I might add), busying himself with putting the pillows they were using previously back in place on his bed. Kilana glared at him, knowing he was lying.

"Don't bullshit me, Kai. Why'd you tell him that?"

"Why else would I Kilana?" Kai replied still busy with placing the pillows back in their rightful place.

"_Why_ are you still on that?! For Kami's sake, Kai, think of Rei for once!" Kai turned to Kilana suddenly with fire burning in his crimson orbs.

"I **am** thinking about him! I'm _always_ thinking about him! I **_only_** think about him! That's why I told Takao!" Kai said angrily, still looking at Kilana seriously before returning to put the last pillow back. After he was done, he lay back onto the pillows, closing his eyes. Kilana was stunned for a brief moment before she started growling low in her throat.

"How can you call that 'thinking about Rei'?? You know he'd only get hurt by it! He's in his room, crying his eyes out again! And it's _your _fault! **_Again_**!" Kilana said while throwing her arms up and looking up to the ceiling, annoyed. She then looked at Kai with the same amount of seriousness that he had looked at her with. Even though his eyes were closed, he still felt the gaze and opened his eyes to look at Kilana.

"Kilana, do you still not get it? Do you still not get why I feel this way?" Kai questioned, sitting up a bit and taking Kilana by the shoulders, staring deeply into her eyes that were tearing up but held on strongly to an angry and slightly confused expression, telling Kai she indeed did not understand his point of view yet.

"What I don't get is why you choose to hurt him over and over again, when you say you love him more than anything in this world!" Kilana replied, looking up into Kai's eyes with slight hatred, startling Kai a tiny bit.

'Why does she have hatred in her eyes? Why is it so important that Rei not get hurt?' thought Kai. 'It surprises and shocks me that… she can't think logically and analytically… It's not like her. It's as if something, maybe an emotion, is preventing her from thinking in her usual manner… But what is that something?' "Ki-Chan, if I kept it from him, make him hold onto false hope, it'd only hurt him more when I **_don't_** return after all of this Finals business."

"Then what, there's like no good side to any of this?! Keeping the truth from him doesn't help, telling him the truth doesn't help either! Both sides have a negative effect on Rei's well-being! This is so fucked up!" Kilana pushed Kai away and looked to the side, glaring at nothing in particular. Too many emotions were coursing through her and she felt like she was going to explode. One side of her was telling her to not overreact; that there's gotta be a reason for Kai's behaviour and the way he was thinking. And it was urging her to try to understand Kai's side, because she only wanted the best for her best friend. But the other hand, she was screaming, and I mean _screaming_ out that Rei, her brother and most important person to her in her entire sixteen years of life (not that Yuri and Kai weren't), was getting hurt immensely by Kai's actions. If she tried to understand Kai's side, Rei would only get angry at her for not helping him when he's her brother and accuse her of taking Kai's side instead of his. That Rei was her twin brother and flesh and blood was more important than anything else, especially after what happened…. She was so torn between the two sides. She didn't know what to do… what to think. 'What do I do…? I… I want the best for Kai 'coz I love him like my own brother, but my _real_ brother is hurting because of Kai… This is tearing me apart… I just don't know anymore… What's more important, my _brother of flesh and blood's_ well-being or my best friend that I love _like_ a brother?'

"To me, telling the truth is better. This way, he knows exactly why I won't return and can finally see that maybe holding onto me isn't such a good idea. And I can finally get this guilt off my chest." Kai said, turning Kilana's face back towards him as he talked. She calmly pulled Kai's hand away, not wanting to be touched at the moment. Kai just sighed.

"But you hurt Rei in the process of making yourself feel better! Kai, that's not what you do to the one you love. **_None_** of this is something you do to the one you love." Kilana said quietly.

"Kilana, calm down and stop stressing yourself out. You don't wanna end up like the last time you did this…." Yuri said to her sternly, putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his body, trying to calm her with his touch. Kilana struggled at first, trying to get away from her mate but gave up when Yuri's grip got too tight and instead went "hmpf" and muttered "Why should I… Kai's being an idiot." to herself. Unfortunately, Kai heard it.

"Think of this from my point of view for once in your life already, Kilana!" Kai said, crimson orbs burning with a fierce anger once again. Kilana blinked and stared with wide ruby-gold orbs from Yuri's shoulder. Kai had never been this serious about anything before besides blading. 'Can't he see why I'm being so serious about my point of view? Is he that thick-headed? Why is it _that_ important to him?' thought Kilana. "I know Rei loves me, Kilana, and he without a doubt, definitely deserves what he wants… But I shouldn't be what he wants. He just doesn't see that yet. If I stay with him, I'd only hurt him by being the ignorant self I am. I know he'd try to understand it, but there's no denying the fact that he'd still be hurt by it no matter how deep he hides it within himself and denies it or how small the amount of hurt is. By telling the truth, I'm just doing a favour - a huge favour - for the one I love." Kai choked slightly and took a deep breath, straining to finish his sentence without crying. "Rei's a wonderful person, I for one should know, and because of that, he doesn't deserve a lowlife like me. I'm not worthy of being a mate to such a person as Rei. So by doing this, I save him from a lot of future heartache being with me. And now that we're apart, when he gets over me, he can finally find someone that he deserves." Kilana's eyes returned to their natural state with that confession. She clutched her chest while staring downwards with glazed over eyes, guilt suddenly coursing through her. She knew deep down that she was going to take Rei's side.

'I… never knew he felt that way… but… even though I really want to since he feels so strongly about it… I can't… I just can't do that to Rei again… Rei has to come first. He has to.' Kilana thought, making up her mind once and for all.

"He… makes a point, love." Yuri said, tilting Kilana's face up towards him. "Can't you tell that Kai is hurting from this as well? It's the hardest thing in the world for a person to admit and more importantly, say to the person they love more than anything that they don't deserve them. That they're not worthy of that person's love. No one wants to admit that, no matter how strongly they feel about it. I know you feel that way about me and although you've admitted it to yourself, you would never tell anyone else right? (A.N.: remember, they have the ability to feel each other's emotions. That's how Yuri knows.) So Kilana, just be proud and accept the fact that Kai had the courage, like you, to admit it to himself, and even prouder of the fact that he was brave enough to tell Rei, okay?" Yuri finished, staring deep into those ruby-gold orbs that suddenly closed trying to stop the tears from forming.

"I want to, Yuri… I really want to… but I can't… I just… can't. Not when Rei's involved. No matter what, Rei comes first!" Kilana said, shaking her head furiously.

"Kilana, I can understand why you're so serious about how Rei reacts to it but-" Kai started, reaching out for her. Kilana whacked his arms away with her pupils retracting, shocking Kai again.

"How can you, Kai?! No one understands how I feel… why I'm doing this! I lost all of my family except for Rei… I wasn't there for him when the accident happened, when I honestly should've been. Our parents _died_ in that accident, Kai… and Rei got seriously hurt… and **I** wasn't there for him! I was more than a freaking thousand miles away! I should've been there with him, grieving with him and comforting each other! I should've been there with him for the burial! But I _wasn't_… And now all I've got left is Rei… He's all I have left now… which is why everything I do has to benefit and help Rei in the best way possible! Don't you see?! I can't let Rei suffer anymore! Not anymore… because Rei is a good person, a good friend, and most of all, a good brother, who I love more than anything else in the universe. I wasn't there for him when things went horribly wrong in his life. I have to make sure that Rei never hurts like that again. I have to make sure that he doesn't lose anybody else that he loves so deeply. IT'S THE LEAST I COULD DO, KAI, AFTER I ABANDONED HIM!" Silence overtook the room. Kilana, sensing the tension, took a deep breath. "… And what Rei wants now… more than anything else… is **you**, Kai… which is why I'm telling you to stop being so stubborn, forget about this and go back to him. Rei deserves what he wants, Kai!"

'Kilana… I knew… I knew it went deeper than just the fact that he's your brother… your flesh and blood… I'm so sorry… Gomen nasai…' Kai thought, tears threatening to fall from his crimson orbs. "Kilana… I understand now… I know how you feel… I know Rei means a lot to you because he's your only family left… and I'm truly sorry that I'm the one he wants, but-"

"But what, Kai? If you understand how I feel, why do you insist on hurting Rei?"

"Because I love him…. I love him so much that I just can't lie to him. No one ever lies to a loved one and keeps things that should be out in the open. That's why…" Kilana clenched her fists in anger but decided that it just wasn't worth fighting with him anymore.

"… I can't change your mind can I?" Kilana said quietly.

"Nothing can, Kilana… Gomen nasai… I'm so sorry. But it's all for the best… and the best for Rei." Kilana's pupils retracted into slits again (not a good sign).

"How can that be the best for Rei…?! **God**…" Kilana muttered to herself. A thought then hit her. 'If nothing can change his mind to do what's _really_ best for him, then I want no part in it anymore.' "You know what, Kai?!" Kilana shouted before lowering her voice to a slight hiss, looking at Kai seriously. "**_Fine_**… Be a stubborn son of a bitch… I just hope you know what you're doing, because I'm not going to help you anymore, Kai. I don't wanna be there when and should you ever come face to face with Rei again, which I know you will by the way, and be blamed for being a part of this whole disaster because I would never hurt Rei like you did. I love him more than that." Kilana finished quietly and got up, wiping a tear away and started for the door. Yuri immediately got up after her and tried to stop her from leaving. She pushed him away with an apologetic look and quickly stalked out the room, crying as she went.

"Kilana! KILANA! COME BACK HERE!" Yuri called as he swiftly followed her to the door. "KON!" Yuri shouted down the hall at her, anger evident in his voice, making Kilana freeze just for a brief second since Yuri would only call her by her last name when he was really angry with her. Yuri even tried to get her to come back mentally, but his mate still refused to answer him and quickly disappeared into their room, slamming the door closed, a quiet thud heard afterwards. "… Damn it, Ki-Chan…" Yuri muttered. Realising he was still leaning against the doorframe staring at his bedroom door, he quickly went back over to Kai who was looking down at the floor guiltily and fiddling with his wrist guards. "I'm sorry about Kilana, Kai… she's just… really, and when I say really, I mean **_really_** worried about Rei, that's all." Kai looked at Yuri, smiling sadly.

"I know how she feels so it's alright, Yuri. And I'm the one who should be sorry. I hate being the one who's causing all of this. But it's only for the best."

"I understand how you feel about all of this, Kai. I can't and don't blame you. … Neither should Kilana, but she's… to put it _lightly_, overly obsessive with the notion of making her brother happy. She can't deal with the fact that first she left him when they were so young, and then when she was gone for only a year, their parents died leaving Rei all alone to deal with Mao," Kai growled subconsciously at the name, "and suffer through the loss, grief and pain by himself…" At this point, Yuri sighed. "It also left her feeling really guilty about agreeing wholeheartedly to ever leaving for here in the first place and the never-ending feeling that she's a bad sister to him, even though she had no control over the events that lead to it. That's why she's like this." Yuri looked up and thought out loud "… Actually, I think it's completely selfish of her since she's just doing this to make herself feel better…" He looked back at Kai. "But anyway, if this concerned anyone but Rei, she'd accept where you're coming from. It's just because that this **does **concern Rei that she chooses not to accept your decision."

"Yeah, well… unfortunately it's **all** about Rei." Kai sighed and flopped down backwards onto the bed with a bounce, grabbing a pillow and hugging it tightly. "I wish there was an alternative… something that wouldn't cause him or anyone any more pain… but every option that's obvious or that I see just leads to pain and suffering." Yuri sighed sadly and comfortingly stroked his hair. (A.N.: as a brother if you're wondering, beta-note: lmfao)

"It's alright, Kai. You've done what you done and even though you want to go back and change this real badly, there's no turning back time to fix it now. We'll just… go with the flow. Que sera sera, Kai. Whatever will be, will be." Yuri said with a smile and pat to Kai's shoulder. "Don't worry about it too much, Kai. No need to stress yourself out so close to finals, unlike Kilana. She can get as pissed as she wants. We don't need her, but we need you, you know." Kai smiled weakly.

"Yeah… I know. Thanks, Yuri."

"No problem, Kai. I'm always here for you. Anyway, get some rest, relax and don't think too much about this. Meanwhile, I gotta go talk to and comfort a certain frustrated and disappointed neko-jin… See ya later, Kai." With that, a kiss to his forehead and another smile, Yuri rushed off out the open door to his and Kilana's room.

"See ya…" Kai replied quietly as he turned onto his side and just stared at the wall sadly.

_'Rei…'_

_Back in the BladeBreakers' hotel room… in our favourite neko-jin's room…_

Rei was so confused, depressed and frustrated with the recent revelation of Kai's thoughts on their… situation. He tried to get some sleep which he sorely needed for training for the upcoming finals, but found it extremely difficult as his mind just kept playing Takao's words over and over again, making Rei toss and turn in his bed into odd positions that only he and the rest of the neko-jins found oddly comfortable. Sleep was virtually impossible for Rei as of this moment. '_You don't deserve what he's done to you… and he doesn't deserve you…_' Rei sighed. Granted, what Kai did was selfish, but when he did it, Kai still hadn't realized that he was more important than that piece of junk and therefore Rei couldn't blame him as much as he wanted to. The thing Rei felt he _could_ blame Kai for however was thinking that he didn't deserve Rei and his love.

'If he had realized that I was more important **before** he went and did what he did, then he doesn't deserve my love. But when he already did it before he realized my importance to him and that he loves me more than anything else, how could he think that he doesn't deserve me? I don't get it…'

(Rei POV)

_Kai… _

_I don't understand what you're thinking in the cute head of yours…_

_Why did you go and say that?_

_How could you possibly think of yourself like that?_

_No one else does…_

_It makes no sense to think that way of yourself unless someone else felt the same way…_

_How could you think so negatively of yourself, when you know that you had no choice in the matter?_

_I don't get why you think you're not worthy of me and my love for you…_

_When I should be the one not worthy of you…_

_After all the good times we had…_

_How happy you made me when we were together…_

_Every single moment we shared…_

_Good and Bad…_

_The wonderful memories we have together…_

_I'm the one not worthy of you, Kai…_

_How could you think that?_

**_Why_**_ do you think that?_

_I just don't get it!_

_It's driving me insane n__ot knowing…_

_Why you do this to yourself…_

_And me as well…_

_I know you know you're hurting the both of us…_

_Causing us both unnecessary pain…_

_So, Kai…_

_Why do you deny everything we have?_

_How could you forget everything…_

_Because of some stupid thought like that?_

_We have so much together…_

_It's too great…_

_Too beautiful…_

_To forget just like that…_

_Am I that insignificant to you now…_

_That you could just forget all we have…_

_Without a second thought?_

_If so… why tell me the things you did in that letter?_

_Kai, did you even think about it carefully before you decided?_

_The entire time we were together…_

_Was I ever unhappy with you, Kai?_

_Was I ever unsatisfied with whatever you did?_

_No…_

_Of course not, Kai…_

_You were everything I hoped you were…_

_Everything I thought you'd be…_

_I don't know what you could've been thinking…_

_Why do you deny everything, Kai?_

_You know you're just causing us…_

_Unneeded pain…_

_Why are you denying us?_

_Why do you deny me?_

Oh dear Kami… I'm crying again. This is pathetic of me… why am I crying again? Should I even be crying? -sniff- now that you think about it, maybe I should because Kai's being his ignorant self again and doesn't realize that in order for us to ever be happy again, we have to be together… and he's torn us apart again because of some stupid thought that's stuck in his damn usually smart brain.

_Kai…_

_You always said…_

_I was your everything…_

_And that you could never survive without me by your side…_

_You always said…_

_Nothing could ever tear us apart…_

_Not even ourselves…_

_So why have you gone back on your words?_

_Kai…_

_Please come back…_

_We're nothing without each other…_

_Just one half of a soul…_

_Incomplete…_

_And when we're incomplete…_

_We'll wander aimlessly…_

_Caring for absolutely nothing but being back together again…_

_Which is just absolutely stupid to tell you the truth…_

Wait… what was that thought again…? Ah yes… 'Incomplete'… Kami, that's exactly how I feel… right now… without him… here with me…

_I feel so incomplete…_

_Without you…_

_I feel nothing when we're not together…_

_Just complete… _

_Utter…_

_Numbness…_

_Everywhere…_

_I'm so lost without you…_

_I can't eat…_

_Can't sleep…_

_Can't do anything…_

_I need you back with me, Kai…_

_Without the other half of the soul…_

_To complete one another…_

_We're nothing…_

_Non-existent…_

_I know you know that, Kai…_

_So…_

_Please, Kai…_

_Please…_

_Come back already…_

_So we can be complete again…_

_Because I'm nothing without you…_

And suddenly… don't ask me how, maybe it was through all the thinking that brought back a few memories, but I think I know why he's doing this! ARGH! Kai, you STUPID, STUPID, STUPID BAKA! I know you still love me, Kai! I know you still care about me! And I know you so well, at least well enough, that I know what your freaking intentions behind this idiotic act of stupidity are! I KNOW YOUR MOTIVES, DAMN IT AND BOY, AM I NOT HAPPY WITH YOU! You're doing this to protect me from something. BUT I'M NOT AN INVALID, DAMN IT! I DON'T NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME ALL THE DAMNED TIME, KAI!

_He doesn't want me to get hurt!_

_That's the only logical explanation!_

_Especially since it's something Kai **always** does…_

_Protecting me from pain and suffering…_

_The only thing is…_

_He doesn't realize…_

_He doesn't know that he can't hurt me…_

_Well… _

_Unless he leaves me again…_

_Doesn't he know that he could never hurt me?_

_As long as we're together…_

_As long as he's always with me…_

_I'll never, **ever** feel pain…_

_All I'll ever feel is happiness…_

_And total completion…_

I guess… he just doesn't know that… yet…. GAHH, KAI YOU IDIOTIC BEAN HEAD! SHOWS ME HOW MUCH YOU KNOW! … Okay, so now that I fully know what's going on, what do I do about it? And as I think of an answer, that annoying little voice inside my head starts to react. Yep… there goes that annoying little voice inside my head telling me: TELL HIM! _THAT'S_ WHAT YOU DO! YOU _TELL_ HIM! CONFRONT HIM AND FREAKING **DRILL** IT INTO HIS THICK SKULL SO HE _FINALLY_ COMES BACK WITH YOU. Pfft… What an idiotic-

Wait…

That's not a bad idea…

Wow…! That annoying little voice is right! For once. And I laugh as it says to me: WHAT 'FOR ONCE'?! What are you talking about?! And I reply-

… Hold on. Is it normal for me to talk to myself that way?

Kami…

No more stealing any sort of sugar from Maxie's stash.

Sheesh…

… Speaking of Maxie, he's calling me… I wonder what for?

_At the same time as Rei was in his room doing the thinking thing… Outside in the living room…_

(Normal POV)

"Takao?" Max called, waving his hand in front of the Dragon Wielder, who was currently lost in his own thoughts. "Ta-Kun!" Max tried again. But it was still no use. Takao was too lost and wasn't gonna come back anytime soon. Max was getting impatient. He was itching to know exactly what Kai and Takao talked about earlier. True, he had heard it once before and quite recently, but he seriously needed to hear it again before he could actually start to believe it. Oh, and something else that was bugging Max? Who Kilana was. He wanted to know, and **now**, but with Takao off in La La land, it wasn't going to happen. Unless he did something about it… now. Since Max was sitting in front of Takao across the coffee table, he got up and sat down next to him. He leaned in, took a deep breath and yelled into Takao's ear.

"KINOMIYA TAKAO, GET YOURSELF BACK ON EARTH THIS DAMNED INSTANT!"

"AHHHH!" screamed Takao as he jumped three feet off his seat before landing with slight "whump". "What the Hell, Maxie?! What'd you scream in my ear for?!"

"You were off in space while Kenny and I were sitting here patiently for you to start talking!" Takao blinked.

"Start talking? About what?"

"About what? ABOUT WHAT?! You- ugh… Takao, you were supposed to tell us EXACTLY what happened with Kai and who this… Kilana is! NOW SPILL DAMN IT BEFORE I MAKE YOU SLEEP HERE INSTEAD OF IN OUR ROOM WHERE I WILL BE!" Takao was confused and it showed as he blinked repeatedly at his blonde lover.

"You're oddly pissed off… why's that?"

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY, DAMN IT!"

"Okay, okay… sheesh." Takao mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Takao, if you're going to talk, at least start talking." Kenny said, opening up Dizzi so she could also hear the conversation. Takao glared at Kenny.

"Fine. Remember how Rei and I got split up from you two? Well, we got split up too. Yuri and this girl chased after Rei, and Bryan and Spencer came after me. We thought they were sent to stop us, right? Turns out they were actually _helping_ us. Bry and Spence took me to Kai in this room where they developed the artificial bit-beasts. I saw Kai, got angry, and hit him, saying he deserved it and accused him of hurting Rei. I kept yelling and then Kai all of the sudden yelled at me to be quiet or else he wouldn't tell me what I wanted to know, and his eyes were tearing. He was crying guys."

"Kai?! _Crying?_ Really?!!" Max exclaimed. "Oh my God!"

"That seems highly impossible to me, Takao." Kenny said.

"Well he was alright?! I stared at him thinking the exact thing you guys are, and he told me to stop staring since it was annoying him, so I did. Afterwards, he started talking. He told me that if we thought he meant to hurt Rei, we're wrong because he only left in hopes of achieving his goal of becoming the best beyblader in the world. He said that he thought it was his only option so he took it. If Boris had given him more time to think it over, he would've talked to all of us, as well as Rei but Boris said that he had to choose right then and there, so he couldn't."

"I feel so bad now…" Max said looking down. Takao sighed, put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in close.

"It's alright, Maxie. As long as we know we were wrong to judge him that way and learn from our mistakes."

"It's hard to believe that Kai wouldn't have left us without talking to us first." Kenny said. "That's not the Kai I thought he was."

"'Ol sourpuss likes us after all!" Dizzi chirped. "That's soo cute!" Max, Takao and Kenny all smiled.

"I guess he does, Dizzi. I guess he does." Takao said smiling.

"Sorry, Takao. Please continue."

"Kai continued to say that yes, him going back and taking Boris' offer definitely helped him achieve his goal but after training for a few days, he still felt incomplete and then realized that being the best blader was no longer what he wanted most, he was just too obsessed with the notion of being perfect before to see…"

"… That Rei was now more important than anything, right?" Max interjected, looking thoughtful as he pieced the information together in his mind.

"Yup." Takao confirmed, nodding. "Kai never wanted what happened to happen, but it was too late to go back. He also said that realizing it caused him major pain from being apart from Rei. When I first saw him, he looked awful. His eyes were puffy and dull instead of the usual shiny crimson, he looked skinnier than usual and his clothes were dirty and old."

"Kai and Rei certainly are a match made in heaven, aren't they…?" Dizzi commented.

"Yeah… they are…" Max replied sadly.

"It certainly seems that way. Kai and Rei both didn't have appetites, cried their eyes out I'm guessing every night although Rei cried constantly and they both didn't care about hygiene." Kenny said. Takao and Max nodded. "You can go on now, Takao."

"He told me he felt awful about everything and the guilt ate at him constantly. It was then that he told me that even though he loves Rei more than anything in the world, he can't risk coming back to him because he felt that he'd only hurt him again and Rei doesn't deserve that. In his exact words from before, Rei doesn't deserve to be hurt like he has, and Kai doesn't deserve him."

"This is awful… Kai really loves Rei but he can't bear to hurt him again." Max said, his tone still sad and sympathetic. Kenny and Takao nodded.

"This is something we can't help with… Kai has made his decision…" Kenny commented. "There's nothing we can do to change it."

"Yeah… poor Rei… he hasn't taken this well. He loves Kai so much… I hate seeing them apart like this." Takao replied.

"We can't do anything, like Kenny said. All we can do… is hope for the best after all of this is over. Now, Takao, please enlighten us on who Kilana is." Max asked/stated cheerfully.

"Oh… Kilana?" Takao said, reluctant since Rei wasn't there.

"Yes, Takao, do tell." Dizzi said. If Dizzi were a person, you'd surely see her smirking.

"I'd like to know as well." Kenny said. Takao hesitated.

"Um… She's… Rei's sister."

"… What?! SISTER?!" Kenny, Dizzi and Max exclaimed with shock.

"Sister." Takao confirmed with a nod.

"REI HAS A SISTER?!"

"… Actually, it's not **_just_** sister, guys." Takao said smiling sheepishly. "Kilana is Rei's **twin** sister."

"… WHY DIDN'T HE TELL US HE HAD ONE?!"

"Kai said Rei didn't want to because he didn't know if he'd ever see her again, since she goes to the abbey."

"Oh… 'K then…. What else did you find out about her?!"

"She's the Demo Boys' co-captain/substitute but never showed up because, well it'd cause too much commotion, and she's Yuri's girlfriend! They're dating! Isn't that just awesome?!" Takao said cheekily and clapping his hands together.

"WHAT?!" Takao nodded enthusiastically.

"_And_ Bryan likes her too." Takao added with a wink.

"WHAT?!" Kenny and Max screeched.

"Wow, the emotionless Bryan likes a _girl_? It seemed impossible." Dizzi said.

"Hang on, hang on… how do you know _that_ one, Takao?" Max and Kenny asked, confused.

"When I asked Bryan and Spencer who she was and Bryan was explaining the main details, he sighed dreamily at first, then stressed the word 'girlfriend'. Also, when Spencer told me that Kilana and Yuri fell in love and became lovers, Bryan started growling to himself. Those are sure indications, you guys."

"Holy crap… Wow. I can't believe Rei has a sis. And she's part of the Demolition Boys… That's wicked, but bad at the same time since they're on different sides." Kenny and Max said simultaneously.

"Does Kai know about her?" Max asked suddenly.

"Does he ever. He's one of her best friends! Rei knew that Kai knew her, and Kai knew that she was his sister when they first started going out."

"Amazing… the probability of a girl in the abbey was slim to none." Kenny said.

"Mm hmm… isn't that just so weird?" Max and Kenny were about to respond cheerfully, when a beeping from Kenny's laptop interrupted them.

"Chief, you just received an e-mail." Dizzi said. She then lowered her tone to a whisper. "It's from someone in the abbey." Kenny's hidden eyes widened and he quickly clicked it open. It only took him about two seconds before he gasped.

"Guys… Read this." Kenny stuttered as he turned the laptop towards Takao and Max and pointed to the screen. Max and Takao leaned in and began to read it. After about three seconds, they gasped as well.

"Oh my God…" Takao said.

"REI! COULD YOU COME OUT HERE PLEASE?!" Max asked in a worried voice. Two minutes later, a somewhat cheerful Rei came out with a small smile on his face.

"What's up, Max?" Rei asked cheerfully.

"I think you should read this." Max said and pointed to the laptop. Rei's face scrunched up in confusion but leaned in and read it anyway. What he saw made him gasp. (A.N.: so much gasping…. Oy…)

_Dear BladeBreakers… _

_Meet me at __Lake __Baikal__ tomorrow…_

**_Don't_**_ be late…_

_- Kai_

In smaller font, Rei could make out some other words. "Did you guys see this?" Rei asked as he pointed to the smaller font. The other leaned over and shook their heads.

"No… we didn't… What does it say, Rei?" Max asked.

"It says… 'Guys, I'm so sorry for doing this… don't hate me for it… it's not my choice. Gomen Nasai.'"

"He's sorry…? For what? He hasn't done anything." Takao said, confused.

"He hasn't… he's apologizing in advance for tomorrow."

"I have a bad feeling about this, guys." Kenny stuttered.

"I do too you guys. What could this be about…?" Max asked.

"I guess… we'll find out tomorrow." Takao said, looking at Rei. But Rei wasn't paying attention. He was too busy thinking to himself.

_I could care less about what this is for… _

_As long as I get to see Kai and tell him how I feel… _

_It's all worth it in the end_…

End chapter five…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitten: and that's the fifth chapter. In my opinion, it sucked. I'll try harder next time! I promise!

Kai: you'd have to try harder next time.

Rei: the next chapter is the big one. The important one! Lots of things happening there! SO YOU GOTTA TRY HARD!

Kitten: well, not _that_ much is happening… just the BladeBreakers and Kai meeting up… and Max meeting up with his mom/Judy for his new blade… and a bit of Kilana and Yuri… That's all.

Max: -giggles insanely- YEAH!!! My new blade's gonna KICK KAI'S ASS! WHOO! -giggles again-

Kitten: ¬¬… who fed him sugar…?

Kai: -whistling-

Kitten: Kai… you didn't…

Kai: maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Does it matter?

Kitten: -sigh- well, that's it for me! Tune in next time, my loyal readers, and don't forget to review! Five reviews and I start writing (although quite slow, since I have school now. Grade eleven… urgh)! Ooh, and this time, I'm giving out prizes… Chibi Rei plushies! Extra special reviewers get a Chibi Kai to go with Chibi Rei… don't you just love it? -waves plushies in front of reviewer- aren't they adorable?! They could be yours too… if you review. -smirks evilly- well, till next time, Lates!

Kitten, Max, Rei & Kai: **REVIEW**!!!


	6. You deserve better: VI

Kit: I know… this chapter is late… REALLY LATE. I have no excuse. If you must bestow punishment, I encourage it fully. Enjoy the chapter-

Kai, Rei: hold on, you're not off the hook yet…

Kit: -lower lip trembles as she backs away from them smiling nervously- really… why not?

Kai, Rei: we encourage something called time management… we understand that you were just in your junior year of high school and is entering your senior, but really… it took you an entire school year plus a month to update… your fans will kill you, you do know that right – hey, come back here!

_Arigato Gozaimasu to all the lovely reviewers for the lovely reviews! It's your reviews that keep me writing, especially those that have stayed with me from beginning to end! Without your appreciation, I would not be able to go on and get so far, especially since this is technically my first story. Thanks for all your support and I really appreciate it. Now, since there wasn't that many reviews this time around, everyone gets chibi Rei and Kai plushies –hands reviewers said plushies- Remember: they're a set so don't lose any one of them! –whispers- the Kai plushie tends to get violent if kept away from the Rei plushie. Enjoy the plushies and chapter!_

_A big Arigato Gozaimasu goes to my Kit-Kat buddy and Hikari for attempting to beta-read for me. Thanks a bunch, guys. I'd never be able to do this without ya. Hikari, even though you don't read beyblade fics normally, you still struggle through to (try) beta(ing) for me. That's what I call dedication. To me! Mwhaha! Love ya for it, most def –smiles- one of these days, I **will** make you write a story on your own. And most likely a Naruto fic, but w/e the case, I will make you write one. Mark my words, Hikari. Yami-Chan has spoken –emphasizes with nod and smirk-_

**Summary**: see chapter 1

**Pairings**: Kai x Rei, Yuri x OC and Takao x Max

**Warnings**: a bit OOC. PG-13 for fluff, course language and sexual innuendo/implications

_This chapter_: … it's the confrontation. There's nothing to say only… just an itsy tiny bit more one-sided Bryan x Kilana (_Kit: DON'T KILL ME! I know it's annoying and I have no explanation whatsoever for why I continuously bring it up, I just do! Please don't kill me!) _And implied Emily x Kenny.

**Disclaimer **by **Kit**: MWAHAHAHA! I OWN BEYBLADE NOW- –looks to see lawyers glaring- Shit -sighs- … FINE! I don't own Beyblade. Never have, never will. … For saying that, can I have Tala? Or at least borrow him? –lawyers look at each other- lawyers: you _must _return him when you get bored of him… which will probably be never, but return him _sometime _at least -shoves Tala into Kit's arms- Kit: Mwee! TALA'S MINE! –sulkily adds in- for now. MWAHAHA! –cuddles Tala- Tala: -smiles- Kit: ooh and if I get far enough into the chapter without getting stuck or blocked, I don't own the songs I'm gonna use, okay? Good.

Kit: -from her hiding spot and whispering- last thing few things: thanks to the six people who have put me on their favourite author's lists! You guys rock! Also, a sequel for this story is in the works, as well as a short story inspired by an OC story summary I read somewhere… be on the look out. Alright, I'm done talking. ENJOY!

(A.N. July 19th: because of the editor and how it doesn't like exclamation marks or question marks next to the slashes, punctuation will be missing. Don't review me about it okay? Just imagine they're there.)

**Notes**: "talking", italics is thinking and master to bit-beast in POV, 'thinking in non POV', x_/bit-beast to master (vice versa in non POV)/x:sounds, _/song lyrics/

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You deserve better: VI

_Back at Balcov Abbey in Kai's bedroom (before the note was sent)…_

(Kai POV)

_Rei…_

Why do I continue to still feel bad about this?

Why does this feel… _wrong_?

What **is** this feeling!

_… Is it guilt? _

Sigh. I've had enough guilt already. But I wouldn't be surprised if it really was. Everything I've done lately seems to cause guilt to surge through me.

_Remorse?_

… Of what? Why would I feel remorse? Why is this frustrating me so much? What the Hell do I have to feel bad for! This wasthe right decision! IT **WAS**! Leaving Rei's the best thing I could ever have done besides leaving this Kami forsaken abbey the first time! Rei would never have to get hurt by me again… I'd never have to see him in pain because of my own stupidity… This **_was_** right! It was… wasn't it!

_Why does this feel wrong! _

_This **shouldn't** feel wrong…_

_Because even though I'd be apart from the only person I've ever loved so deeply…_

_Rei would finally get the happiness he deserves… _

_And that he couldn't possibly get from me…_

_When he gets over this… **me**… and finds someone new…_

_Someone he deserves, and who deserves him…_

_And I would never be the cause of his anguish… _

_Pain… _

_Torture… _

_Suffering ever again…_

_Because it hurts me so deeply when I am…_

_So…_

_Why does this hurt more than it relieves!_

_x/Because, deep down you **know** you're only hurting Rei and yourself by doing what you've done. _

_Because, deep down you **know** he'll never be happy again without you by his side._

_In other words, because you **know** that Kilana was onto something/x_

That smug little voice…

_Black Dranzer…_

_x/**Think** about it Kai…_

_- _Carefully_ this time._

_Has Rei ever blamed you when you've been ignorant/x_

_… No._

_/Has Rei **ever** been happy when you weren't with him?_

_When you weren't by his side/x_

_… No…_

_x/Kai, _

_If you know this…_

_Then why did you go and do that?_

_Ah, Ah. I know I know. No need to tell me._

_You weren't paying attention to what your heart was saying when you came to that decision._

_But now that you feel the remorse and know that this was in fact actually wrong,_

**_Accept the truth, Kai_**

_Rei's **not** better off without you…_

_And he **never** will be._

_I may not have known you for a very long time, Kai… but as your new bit-beast, I can see what you've seen… _

_Feel and what you've felt… _

_And from what I've seen and felt from your memories,_

_You two are like two halves of one soul…_

_Yin and Yang, Day and Night, Hot and Cold, Salt and Pepper… _

_Along with every other metaphor that describes an inseparable pair._

_Without each other, you might as well not exist at all._

_You know this, Kai._

_You know it _for a fact.

_But you're just lying here, _

_Contemplating your decision…_

_Complaining about how much it hurts…_

_Killing yourself slowly with the immense pain of being apart from him…_

_And killing Rei along with you…_

_Instead of going to **fix** this little complication…_

_I'm starting to think that you're **not** as smart as I thought you were/x_

_… You know, I've **never** heard you talk like this before. Ever since we became partners, your speech was limited to "yes", "no" and "no fucking way". It's weird coming from you… I didn't even think you were _capable_ of that kind of speech. And, now that I think about it, it's starting to freak me out a bit too._

_x/… Ano… People change/x_

_Heh. Excuse me? You're not a person, Dranzer, so don't go saying you are one. But I do admit you are starting to change. Slowly… Little by Little…_

_x/Meh…/x _You can picture Black Dranzer shrugging right there._ x/Don't matter as long as the point got through. … How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Dranzer? I'm not that damn weak red phoenix of yours/x_

_It's so much easier calling you "Dranzer" though! Saying "Black Dranzer" all the time is annoying._

_x/… I hate you. You know that, right/x_

_Yep! I love you too, Dranzer. _I smirk at her mentally and she gags.

_x/Gah… get bent, Master Kai/x_

_Aww! You called me Master! That's **so **cute! _She shivers at the mention of being cute (and me along with her, seeing how I don't call _anything_ cute except you know who), and leaves as fast as she can. But not before shouting profanity and a red streak at me for several minutes straight.

… Then she's gone like the wind. (A.N.: as you can tell, Black Dranzer is a female in this story. Hope you don't mind…) She does make a point though. I made an extremely rash decision. I hadn't thought everything through… I didn't consider the fact that Rei would be even more miserable if I left him than if I stayed. I didn't think of that. … I didn't think at all.

… What does that make me?

_Even less worthy and deserving of Rei's love…_

What do I do…? Rei would never be happy again unless I go back, but on the other hand, I don't, under absolutely any circumstances, deserve to have him love me this much in the first place…

Kami, what do I do?

**_What!_**

_: knock, knock :_

I glare at the door. _Who the Hell would dare disturb me… _I get up and walk over to the door. I open it just a crack and white-lavender eyes stare at me through it. I roll my eyes and fully swing open the door to glare at my visitor who in return glares right back. Erg… How dare he come here and bother me after what I've been through today? Doesn't he know I want to be alone? He may be one of my best friends and I hate being mean and cranky to him right now, but because of the fact that he **_is_** my friend and knew what went on today, he should know when I want to be alone.

"What do you want, Bryan. I'm in **no** mood for visitors right now." I say in an angry frustrated tone and with a harsh glare. He simply rolls his eyes at me.

"Boris requests your presence in Kilana and Yuri's room." Bryan replies in a formal tone. I stare at him, blinking repeatedly in complete confusion. Boris usually talks to me first _then_ repeats it to Kilana and Yuri when there's something of utter importance going on.

"Why the fuck is Boris in their room?" I ask, narrowing my eyes. Bryan shrugged.

"Boris heard from Spencer and Ian that Kilana wasn't feeling well when she didn't show up for dinner and went to see her, as well as to discuss something with her and Yuri. I think it best you get over there."

"Why. What is it?" I ask with exasperation. I seriously have no interest whatsoever in whatever Boris wants. Never have, never really will. Just the way it is.

"Boris is commencing phase two." Bryan responds with a pointed look. … Shit. That is **so** not what I wanted to hear right now. I sigh angrily, motioning for Bryan to start walking back to Yuri and Kilana's room. I follow him after I slam my door closed. Bryan winces at the bang of the door closing, stops walking and looks back at me with a glare over his shoulder.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you today, Kai!" He asks me angrily. "Why are you in such a fucking bad mood?" … You'd think he'd know, wouldn't you? I mean, he _was_ there earlier this evening. He knew what our plan was, what it consisted of. How come he doesn't know now? Does he have short term memory? … I'm not telling him. Don't have the patience to at the moment.

"Nothing that concerns you." I snap. He rolls his eyes at me and whips back towards the front with a quiet grumble. I hate this. Why me… Why's it **always** me. Why do these things **always** happen to me? It's so fucked. What did I ever do wrong? What did I do to deserve such punishment? Such pain… such torture. It's almost gone past my breaking point where I'm tempted to hurt myself. And everyone knows my breaking point is pretty far from any normal person's breaking point would be. Does everyone honestly see how much this is hurting me now?

Bryan stops in front of the nicely carved door of Kilana and Yuri's room and knocks. A tiny bit of nervousness seeps into me because I know Kilana won't want to see me so soon after what happened. But this can't be helped. Tsh… Stupid Boris, starting phase two already… If it wasn't for my _grandfather_, I would've smacked that everlasting smirk off his face already. Who does he think he is…! Argh…! Ahem… back to the matter at hand.

After Bryan knocked, shuffling within the room was heard and a tired looking Yuri opened the door. He smiled slightly and let us in by stepping aside. Bryan nodded to Yuri in greeting and walked further into the room. I gave Yuri an apologetic smile for my presence. Yuri shook his head and smiled softly as if to tell me "It's alright. Don't feel bad, Kai. I took care of it." and closed the door as I walked in. … Wonder what he meant by that.

Right when I got into the room, I saw Kilana lying on the bed on her side facing the wall with her hair covering her face, implying that she had been crying. Kilana had always hid her face with her hair when she cried ever since the accident that year because it "showed emotion". Leave it to Boris to implant such heartlessness within us. Yuri and Rei are the only ones who've ever seen her cry. Sigh. No matter how much Yuri tells me not to, I still feel bad about everything I've caused during these past few days.

I took one last look at Kilana and swiftly walked over to the couch with my head down. I plopped down onto the couch unenthusiastically while Boris was already seated in the armchair in front of me (with that annoying smirk still) and Bryan had sat himself down on Kilana's window couch, occasionally sneaking a look over to the bed at Kilana… with a Kami knows what expression. Could it be that Bryan's actually worried and concerned about something? It definitely proves what Yuri and Kilana say about Bryan liking Kilana. Mmph. Bryan cares. The underworld's gone sunny. I stifle my laugh and look over the back of the couch to see Yuri giving Kilana a quick kiss and he brushed away the remainder of tears under her eyes with his thumb. After Yuri murmured something, Kilana sits up nodding and he helps her over to the other couch. As Kilana sat down, she quickly glanced at me with a seemingly emotionless glare, but underneath the look there was confusion… lots of confusion. I guess that's what Yuri meant. Yuri sat down after her in the seat closest to me. Once settled, Yuri put an arm around Kilana. Boris, sensing that everyone was ready to listen, started to talk.

"Do you know why I called you here, Kai?" Boris said, looking at me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I'm not _that_ dumb, am I? **Yeesh**.

"Bryan said something about the plan, so I'm assuming that's why you called me here." Boris smirked and nodded.

"Quite correct, Kai. Bryan is indeed correct. Tomorrow, I wish for you to commence Phase Two: Meet with the BladeBreakers, initiate battle and take their bit-beasts so we can finally start Phase Three." Phase Three… He's gotta be kidding me. So early! What is he thinking? We're barely prepared to start that! "Be as ruthless as you possibly can, Kai, do you understand me? I do not want those stupid fools of friends of yours thinking that you're going soft on them and give them the slightest idea about you wishing to go back… especially that Kon Rei. I have a feeling he wants you back more than the others do, so I do not want him getting _any_ ideas at all." I stiffen just slightly at the mention of Rei. "I trust you can accomplish this with no problem?" I shake myself out of my short daze and respond.

"Of course. Piece of cake." … _This_ is the reason? Sheesh. He could've told all of us this over the phone on three-way call or separately. Stupid Boris, wasting everyone's time like this. Kami he's an idiot. He always makes everything way more difficult that it should be. Pssh… and why is Bryan here for this? This doesn't even concern him. Not really anyway.

"That's very good to hear, Kai. But just in case though, Kilana and Yuri will go with you to make sure everything goes according to plan. They will stay inside the helicopter so no one will suspect anything. They will also provide you with any back up should you not be able to take on all of your old team-mates at the same time. I know you can, but this is merely a precaution. Is that understood, Yuri, Kilana?"

"Yes Sir." They chorus.

"Leave it to us." Yuri said with a smirk.

"Sir, don't you think it's a bad idea to reveal Kilana before the final match?" I ask. "They have no idea about her whatsoever, and even though she isn't in the line up, it feels like sort of a waste to reveal her for such an insignificant task after all that time and effort spent to keep her and her abilities under wraps. And also, the match is in a couple of days so we might as well just keep her a secret until then." The 'they have no idea whatsoever' part is a lie of course. But he doesn't know that. Hehehe… I _love_ going behind Boris' back sometimes. Boris thought about it for a moment and then answered.

"No, I do not, Kai. Although keeping her a secret until the finals is a fine idea because it **is** indeed a waste of our efforts, there is really no possibility that they will find out her. She and Yuri are only there merely as a precaution, if **you** fail. Also, we've waited too long for an opportunity, so letting them taste what Kilana can bring to the table should she be used in the finals would show them that we're not a force to be messed with. And, as you say, Kilana isn't even in the line-up so it makes no difference to us whatsoever."

"I understand." I'm guessing he doesn't know about the fact that Kenny records all matches and analyzes the moves, then comes up with a way to defeat them when and should they battle that opponent again. Hmm… Is it just me or is Boris not as smart as we all thought he was. Oh well, it's not like Kilana's up tomorrow so I guess it isn't a problem.

"Good. Now, if there are no more questions, I shall take my leave. Kai, take care of sending word to the BladeBreakers you wish to meet with them."

"Yes Sir. No problem." Boris smirked and stood up. However, he didn't start walking and instead looked down at Kilana.

"Kilana." He called. Surprisingly, Kilana didn't move. She just continued to stare ahead, dazed. He grasped her chin, tilting her face up roughly so he could talk to her face to face. Finally noticing Boris, Kilana responded.

"Hn?" … Kilana must not be in a mood to talk. … Why do I feel guilty about that? Right, I caused it. Sigh.

"Feel better soon alright?" Boris hissed. "I do not want you in poor health for tomorrow… or the finals. You know that even though you are not in the line-up, I do not tolerate any person missing from the bench whether they're ill or not in case of emergencies. Any more of this moping around and crying for no good reason shit will be unacceptable the next time it happens. Is that clear?" Boris said coldly to her. He stared straight into her eyes, looking for any signs of emotion. I think he couldn't find any though because Boris isn't smirking. When he is, it usually means that he can see the fear in the eyes of the person he's talking to.

"Crystal, Sir." Kilana said with a thin edge of steel in her voice and a well-hidden glare. Boris released her and Kilana immediately rubbed her jaw hissing, making Boris smirk with satisfaction.

"Good. Come then, Bryan. We're leaving."

"Yes Sir." Bryan said and got up from the window seat, walking past the three of us on the couches towards Boris. When he got to Kilana though, he stopped and leaned in close to her ear. I heard him whisper "Bye Kilana. Feel better soon." and then something happened afterwards as Kilana's already pale complexion went even whiter. It also looked like she was resisting the urge to reach up and slap him (she couldn't have though because Boris was still in the room with us, awaiting Bryan a couple feet behind the couch) as her hand clawed Yuri's thigh so hard, he cringed. Bryan pulled away after a sec and smirked while looking at Yuri. He in return was glaring cold and harsh at the lavender haired blader and pulled Kilana close to him, only to make Bryan smirk even more.

"I'll see you three later." All three of us nodded curtly in return. He turned smirking and walked out with Boris.

"Kai." Yuri said as soon as everyone was gone. I turned to look at him.

"Hn?"

"Are you really going to steal their bit-beasts?" I sigh.

"I have no choice in it, Yuri. Boris wants me to, and I have to obey orders even though I don't want to. I have to try. But, I admit they might be strong enough to beat me, so it might not be a problem." _The only problem is how to let them know that this isn't **my** idea… that I don't really intend to steal their bit-beasts… that I have no choice in the matter. _(A.N.: anyone notice that Kai keeps contradicting himself? Heh. He's so confused… -smirks-)

"What are you going to do about Rei?" Kilana's soft voice said suddenly and slightly muffled because of Yuri's shoulder.

"Ki-" I started. Kilana sat up straight and closed her eyes.

"Tell me Kai. You're going to see him face-to-face tomorrow. The Big Confrontation I was talking about. It's here at last, just like I said. And a little warning too: Rei's prepared in all aspects, mentally, verbally and physically, to make you understand him once and for all. What are you going to do? Say? Will you break his heart again? Or will you finally give in to what we've all been saying all along? I'd like to know."

"I…" She's right… _What **am** I going to do? Do I have any idea how big this is? How important? What's involved? What I'm risking?_ "I… don't know." Kilana whimpered at the unsatisfactory answer.

"Kai, I don't want to start another fight with you as we're both stubborn and we both know it. But please, Kai, tell me. Have you at least considered what I've said?"

"I have…" Hearing this, Kilana crawls onto Yuri's lap so she can see my face clearly.

"And?"

"I get your point, Kilana. But realizing everything late again just gives me more proof to myself that I have never been and never will be worthy of the love Rei has for me." Kilana at this point sighs.

"That's not necessarily true, Kai."

"…?"

"At least you know now, right? That's all that counts, Kai. You realize your errors, you learn from them and you change yourself for the better. I know you can do it. I'm pretty sure you don't want to **_never_** be with Rei again, seeing that you're so miserable without him and him without you. Trust yourself, Kai, and you'll be able to start over. And it's not like Rei was **ever** unhappy with you. That's why I wanted and still want Rei and you to be together. It made me happy knowing that you were able to bring back some happiness and joy to Rei's life after all that's happened to him."

"Kilana…" I say, looking at her with a warm smile.

"Dear Kami, Ki-Chan. Stop it with the happy shit already. It's making me sick." Yuri suddenly said with a shake of his head. Kilana's feline eyes narrowed at him.

"What'd you say?" Kilana threatened up at Yuri calmly.

"Nothing, nothing. I didn't say anything." Yuri said with a quiet laugh.

"Ivanov…" Kilana said, narrowing her eyes at him. "Don't tell me you forgot that I'm only content because I'm with you. That's 'happy shit'."

"Stop, you two… this is ridiculous." I say, laughing. "I will never get why you two fight. You make up three seconds afterwards."

"It gives us reason to make up?" Yuri responded sheepishly. Kilana smacked him upside the head.

"There are a few things that we just can't avoid arguing over." Kilana answered.

"I wonder how you'll survive a life-long relationship together." They glare at me. Heh. What? It's the truth. I get up from the couch. "I should go. Boris told me to send word to them that I want to meet with them and I should get right to it before I forget and get punished for it." Yuri and Kilana nodded agreeably. "Besides, don't wanna get in the way of your 'making up'. Just remember to actually get some sleep this time. We all need to wake up early tomorrow to be ready for this."

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Bossy Pants." Kilana said with a playful rolling of her eyes. "Go on, get outta here then. And Kai?" I turn back around to look at her.

"Yeah, Ki-Chan?"

"This time, consider everything. All the aspects of your relationship with him. The good, the bad, **everything**, before you make the final decision. I don't want you to be unsure of what you want when you go into tomorrow." I smiled and nod. "Now, get out." Kilana said with a smile. I roll my eyes smiling and walk out the door. I guess I've got a lot of thinking to do.

_Next morning… with the BladeBreakers…_

(Normal POV)

Rei was found awake early in the morning on the balcony of the BladeBreakers' hotel suite, sipping on a cup of hot chocolate. Staring out at the snow-covered scenery, he was lost in his thoughts about how today was the day that he'd finally see Kai face to face, and make him understand once and for all how completely idiotic he was being. Rei sighed. What was Kai thinking? Was he really that ignorant to see and realize what he was causing by doing what he's done? Rei shook his head. He refused to believe that quite yet. Until he heard from Kai, he'd continue to have faith and believe in him. Still lost and preoccupied with his thoughts, Rei didn't notice the presence standing in the frame of the balcony door watching him.

A familiar cheery voice broke the silence. "Lost in your thoughts, Rei?" Rei turned around to look at the person with a smile.

"You're up early, Max." Rei said as he turned back towards the sunrise. Max joined him at the balcony rail smiling, which wasn't uncommon for the blonde as he was always smiling, rain or shine, day or night.

"Yeah, I know. My mom called me last night to tell me that she's leaving for America today, so I'm gonna go send her off. That okay?" Rei looked at Max, confused as to why he would ask him for permission.

"'Course it's okay. Why wouldn't it be, Max? I'm sure we'll be fine without you for a little while." Rei assured him.

"Only if you're absolutely sure about this though, okay, Rei? 'Coz I can cancel if you want." Rei shook his head.

"Wouldn't even dream of wanting you to lose precious time with your mom, Max… Trust me; I know what it's like."

"Sorry for bringing it up." Max said apologetically.

"Nah, it's okay." Rei said, patting his shoulder. "But seriously, Max, don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll be fine without you for a while. It's not like we can't hold him off until you get there."

"Okay, but only because you're positive about this, okay?" Rei nodded and Max smiled. "Bring him back, Rei. I know you can do it." Rei smiled.

"I'm not gonna give up on him, that's for sure, Max. He won't get away from me that easily."

"That's the spirit, Rei." Max glanced at the time. "Well, I gotta run now. I'll get there as soon as I can, I promise."

"No worries, Max. _We'll be fine_. See ya."

"Later." Max said and turned around, walking back into the living room. Rei watched Max over his shoulder for a second before turning back towards the scenery and his hot chocolate. Rei listened to the shuffling of Max pulling on his jacket, and the door closing with a click. Rei sighed and leaned onto the balcony rail with his elbows, hot chocolate in hand. Looking up at the sky, the light morning winter breeze cast Rei's bangs and tail into the air afloat. (A.N.: kawaii image!) Rei stood there for Kami knows how long, slowly sipping at his hot chocolate until he finally caught the time.

"Been out here for three hours… Time passes quickly sometimes when you're lost in thought." Rei said to himself and went back into the living room, sliding the balcony door closed. Once sure that the sliding door was locked, he went to the kitchen sink and washed his cup. As he was putting it away, a door creaked open and Kenny came out of his room.

"Morning, Rei." Kenny said, sitting himself down at the counter.

"Morning, Chief." Rei replied with a tiny smile, shutting the door to the cupboard. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yep, sure did. I think it's because last night Max and Takao didn't get up to anything so there were no moaning and groaning of any sorts." Rei chuckled softly.

"Max had to wake up early today to send his mom off at the airport, that's why there weren't any noises." Rei explained with another chuckle. Kenny smiled. "So, what would you like for breakfast?" The brunette looked up in thought.

"Pancakes would be good."

"Pancakes it is then." Rei answered cheerfully and set to work (A.N.: when Rei makes pancakes, he makes them from scratch so it gives Takao plenty of sleep time). While Rei was stirring the batter, he couldn't help but sigh. It just wasn't the same without him. When he was here, he helped with the cooking a lot. It was just something they enjoyed doing together. 'I need him back. I can't let this opportunity go to waste.' Once the pancakes were sizzling in the frying pan, filling the air with a delicious aroma, Takao finally decided to get up and join the two. Or rather, he knew that the pancakes were almost done, so he decided to drag his lazy ass out of bed so he could eat. Slamming the door to his and Max's room open, Takao bounced through the doorway with a huge grin on his face and immediately started to jump and peer over Rei's shoulders to see what the Chinese was cooking.

"MORNING GUYS! What's for breakfast!" Takao asked, as if oblivious to all.

"Kinomiya Takao, you know very well what's for breakfast. If you didn't smell it, you wouldn't have woken up in the first place! Besides, you're staring at it over Rei's shoulder right now." Kenny said. Takao glared at Kenny, but pulled at Rei's sleeve like an excited child nonetheless.

"Is it almost done, Rei!" Takao asked excitedly. "I can't wait to taste your delicious pancakes! I swear they're out of this world!" Takao rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Tell you what, Takao. If you can set the table for me before these pancakes are done cooking, you get an extra one." Rei bargained.

"Deal!" Takao said without hesitation and proceeded to pull out eating utensils, plates and napkins to set the table as neatly as he possibly could. Kenny watched Takao with complete amazement. What Takao could accomplish when you offer him more food than he's usually allowed. Kenny shook his head smiling and got up to help Rei stack the pancakes onto the plates, remembering to include an extra one for Takao. Once everything was set, they all sat down and ate in silence. No one had anything in particular to say, and Kenny and Takao didn't really want to bother Rei seeing as his mind was preoccupied with the day's coming event. Not long afterwards, everyone had finished so they all cleaned up and prepared to get going. Mr. Dickenson had provided them with a helicopter to get to Lake Baikal and it was going to land on the roof of the hotel in an hour. Realizing this, Rei suddenly felt a whole array of emotions rush their way through his mind and body. He handed Driger to Kenny quickly so the brunette could do a check up for the battle and went into his room for some alone time. He needed to figure these emotions out. Rei entered the room, sat down on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands. 'Kami… Am I doing the right thing?'

(Rei POV)

/I never could have seen this far  
I never could have seen this coming  
It seems like my world's falling apart  
Why is everything so hard?  
I don't think I can deal  
With the things you said  
It just won't go away/

I never thought it would ever come to this. I never imagined that this would _ever_ happen. I would never in my entire life have perceived that I'd have to battle Kai to get him to come back to me. The mere thought never crossed my mind… and now that it's here I have no idea what to think. Hell, I never even so much as thought that Kai would leave me in the first place. And for such a stupid reason as well. My world fell apart that day…. Everything got harder without him around. And the things he said… did… they wouldn't leave me alone.

/In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I can just pick up the pieces  
But to you this means nothing  
Nothing at all/

How could this have ever happened? Our lives were perfect the way it was. Our world together was of absolute perfection. I never thought anything could go wrong between the two of us, because it was so happy just _being_ together. All we needed was each other and we were set. It made no sense when that happened. And I could just let it all go. But the question is… did this mean anything to Kai?

/I used to think I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through  
I wish that I could bring you back  
I wish that I could turn back time  
'Coz I just can't let go  
I just can't find my way  
Without you I just can't find my way/

Before, I used to think that nothing could ever get me down. That nothing could ever bring me to the point where I just couldn't live anymore. And then… I saw Kai… on their team… ruthlessly taking my friends' bit-beasts. Everything stopped right there. I prayed for a miracle that day to get me through it. The pain was so intense. My whole body was exhausted from it. That entire time in my room for those three days, I only wished for him to come back. I kept wishing that I could turn back time so I could've done something to stop all of this from ever happening. And I just couldn't let it go. I needed him back with me, 'coz only he was the person that could guide me through it.

/In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I can just pick up the pieces  
But to you this means nothing  
Nothing at all

I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when you're not around  
I need to hold onto you  
I just can't let you go/

And now… now that I have a chance to bring him back… I don't know what I should do, where I should go because I realize that maybe, just maybe, this is really important to Kai. If it wasn't, he wouldn't be so insistent about it. Then again, just because it's important to him, doesn't mean that it's right. But what if it is? I can't do that to Kai. I can't force him into something he doesn't want to do. I could never do that to him. But here I am, waiting for him endlessly, lost without him, and holding onto him because I love him. So what's the right thing to do? Go with my original plan? Or don't, and live without him… forever in misery?

/In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I can just pick up the pieces  
But to you this means nothing  
Nothing at all/

_Someone help me…_

_Someone tell me what I should do…_

_I don't know. I really don't know._

_I'm so confused…_

_This is important to Kai, and I can't ignore how he feels._

_But I can't ignore myself and how **I **feel either!_

_It doesn't feel right to make Kai do something he doesn't want to do…_

_But I can't live without him. I've tried and failed. I know I can't. I need him._

_I need him back._

_What do I do…?_

_x/Master, please do not do this to yourself. Not again/x_

_Driger… Oh God, Help me, Driger!_

_x/Please. Don't cry, Master Rei. I hate seeing you like this/x_

_I hate seeing myself like this too, Driger. What do I do?_

Driger hesitated a bit with his answer, but finally replied.

_x/… I know it's hard for you to consider this, but maybe it's best that you go with your original plan/x_

_But, Driger! I-_

_x/I know it's extremely hard for you to force the man you love into something he may not want to do, but because you're so miserable without him, just **try**. If he really doesn't want to come back with you, then so be it. Wait until he gets over it and eventually he'll come back to you anyways. He loves you a lot more than I think you're giving him credit for, so I have faith he'll return eventually if he does not this time around/x_

_… Thank you, Driger. That seems like the right thing to do. You're the best bit-beast a neko-jin could ever have._

_x/As long as you're happy, I'm happy, Rei. Remember, I'm always here for you/x_

_Thank you… So much, Driger… _With a smile and a mental nudge to my hand, Driger leaves. He is right. **I have to try**. Even though it'll hurt like hell to do this to Kai, I have to. For my own happiness… which is actually really selfish come to think of it, but what am I supposed to do? Live in misery forever? I really don't think I can do that to myself. Actually, I'd **never** do that to myself. So here goes… for all the marbles… Here I come, Kai.

**_Again._**

(Normal POV)

Finally getting his head straight, Rei stood up. Looking in the mirror that was in front of him, he felt ready… as ready as he possibly could be anyway. After grabbing Kai's Dranzer blade off the bedside table (because you never know when you need it, and he doesn't go anywhere without it) and stuffing it into his pocket, he walked out of his room and closed the door softly. Seeing that Takao and Kenny already had their jackets on and blades in hand, Rei took Driger back and pulled on his jacket. After Rei finished, Takao and Kenny smiled at Rei reassuringly. No words were needed. They knew what their goal was. And nothing was going to stop them now.

"I'm ready." Rei said finally.

"Don't worry, man. We're here for you, 100. We'll get him back, we promise." Takao said with a pat to Rei's shoulder.

"Thanks, Takao. Let's get going." They nodded and made their way onto the roof of the hotel. Sure enough, a helicopter with the BBA logo on it awaited them just 5 feet away from the staircase door. Without any hesitation, they climbed inside. Once inside and starting to settle in their seats, they noticed another person in front of them. Sitting there was none other than Mr. Dickenson, which surprised and confused the three.

"Mr. D, what are you doing here?" Takao asked, blinking at the elder confused.

"Just making sure you three get to Lake Baikal safely, as well as to make sure Boris is not pulling any tricks. I can't let anything go wrong for my little bladers, now can I." The old man said, chuckling quietly.

"Uh… Thanks Sir… That's very kind of you." Rei said with a smile, although sure that if he was an anime character, he'd feel a huge sweatdrop on the side of his head right now. Kenny smiled nervously and buckled his seatbelt. Takao and Rei did the same, and soon enough, the helicopter's engines turned on and they were in the air in mere moments. Looking out over the scenery, Driger helped him calm his nerves. Even though he knew what he wanted now, he couldn't help but be nervous. After so long, he was wondering if Kai changed at all. (A.N.: I know, it's only been around five to six days since they've been apart, but to Rei and Kai it's an eternity already because they're so in love P) Takao, noticing that Rei had dazed off, decided to finally tell him what he knew.

"He's gotten skinnier." Rei looked over at the Japanese who was sitting next to him with confusion.

"Huh?"

"Kai's gotten skinnier. When I saw him, he looked like he hadn't eaten for days. Or bathed and changed for that matter." Takao said, looking down.

"Oh. I see…. Anything else…?"

"… His eyes were a duller shade and bloodshot. There was absolutely no emotion in it except guilt and sadness. He just all around looked miserable… without you."

"I… see." Rei's eyes couldn't help but tear up slightly.

"Rei, don't blame yourself for this, alright? It's his fault that you guys are apart and that he's miserable because of it. You had nothing to do with it." Takao quickly said.

"I guess you're right. But I'm just surprised-"

"… That he looked as miserable as you did?"

"Yeah…"

"We've all said it before, Rei. Kai loves you a lot more than you think he does. Have faith in him that he'll do the right thing when we see and talk to him. All he needs is a bit of convincing and I'm sure it's a done deal." Takao said, patting Rei's shoulder. Rei smiled.

"… You're oddly wise for this time of day without Max, Takao."

"… Hey." Rei let out a laugh and turned back to the scenery.

"Alright boys, that's enough. We'll be landing in five minutes." Mr. Dickenson cut in with a smile to Rei. Rei nodded appreciatively.

"Hey Kenny, where are we? Do you know?" Rei asked the brunette. "I **_know_** it's a lake." Rei interrupted Takao before he could open his mouth and say anything wise-assed. With a few taps on Dizzi's keyboard, Kenny responded informatively.

"We're going to a lake in the middle of nowhere as in the mountains and woods that's been frozen over because of the extremely cold weather here in Russia. The lake is pretty deep, more than thirty metres, but we should be safe on it as the ice is at least five inches thick. It gets a lot thicker during nights though, around twelve inches or so."

"Damn… does that mean it's gonna be freezing out there!" Takao exclaimed.

"Yes, Takao… it's going to be extremely cold so I suggest zipping up your coat when we get out of the helicopter."

"But I hate zipping up," Takao pouted. "Especially when it's time to battle!"

"It's only a suggestion, Takao. Don't get so worked up. If you don't want to, that's fine. You can just risk yourself to pneumonia and a nasty cold. I'm sure Max will sleep with you no matter what." Takao pouted even more.

"Argh… What a choice. Get sick or win this damned battle. I wish Max was here." Rei shook his head smiling. Takao hated to zip up because apparently, it limited his abilities to blade (how, they have no idea). However, he hates getting sick just as much as he does losing. Rei sighed and looked out the window, watching the scenery go by. They were almost at their destination, and they were going to land soon. Rei remained calm and collected for six minutes, until something caught his feline eyes on the ice of the lake as they started to descend.

"Guys." The two turned to look at Rei.

"What is it, Rei?" they asked the raven-haired blader, confused.

"Look out there." Rei said, pointing to the dot. Takao and Kenny looked over and gasped.

"It's Kai." Rei simply nodded with a dazed look. It took a few more minutes for the helicopter to fully land properly, but once it had, Rei quickly took off his seatbelt and started for the door. Mr. Dickenson however stopped him before he could jump out.

"Rei, be careful. I know you may still love him, but it's dangerous to get too into this. He could have ulterior motives and you never know if someone else is here with him. Promise me you will keep a level head out there."

"Yes, Sir. I will. Thank you." Rei replied quickly. He pushed the helicopter door open and jumped out, landing on his two feet like the neko he was. Takao and Kenny quickly followed and they watched the helicopter take off again before turning towards Kai who was awaiting them in the middle of the lake, a helicopter waiting behind him, watching their every move. Rei wondered just vaguely if Yuri or Kilana were in that helicopter, but knowing that this was Kai's and only Kai's assignment from Boris, it was unlikely that he would get a chance to talk to his imoto-chan face-to-face.

(A.N.: the next part will have song lyrics going along with the story. To clarify, the song is split into two POV's so _/this/_ is Rei's POV; /this/ is Kai's/normal POV and /this/ is both their POV's. Hope this helps –smiles-)

"C'mon Rei, let's not keep him waiting." Takao said, putting an arm around his shoulder. "We're right here." Rei nodded smiling and the three of them trudged over slowly. As they reached within clear view of Kai's features, Rei stopped suddenly to take in Kai's appearance. It hadn't hit him how much indeed he would have changed over such a short period of time. Truth to what Takao told him, Kai did in fact look slimmer than usual. His frame used to have a slim yet muscular look to it; now, it was barely muscular. His eyes were a dull shade of its usual bright crimson, bloodshot and there were dark circles around his eyes, telling Rei that he hadn't slept for days now. And his hair, once well-groomed and always of perfection, was now a tangled and un-brushed mess, strands flying everywhere in the wind. Rei couldn't help but tear up at his appearance.

'Kami… he's changed so much. Why did he do this to himself? Oh Kami, I have to put a stop to this. I have to. Not only for myself and my own happiness, but for Kai's as well. He has to see what he's done…! I can't allow him to torture himself over something so irrelevant. I can't allow this to continue. It isn't right for him to be thinking this way. He has to know that it's wrong… that he's killing himself… and me. This can't honestly be what he wants, can it? To be miserable forever? He needs to see, oh God he needs to. I can't let this go on any longer!' Rei hung his head, looking down at the ground. He put a hand to his mouth, pleading with himself not to cry. Takao, sensing Rei's distress, put an arm around his shoulder, quietly telling him that it was alright while throwing Kai an angry look that told him "DO something, you cold bastard."

/I looked away  
Then I looked back at you/

Kai on the other hand couldn't bear to look at Rei, yet could not draw himself away no matter how hard he tried. Rei's features had changed as well, and at first it didn't shock Kai. His clothes looked baggier on him than usual, his eyes weren't the bright amber orbs he fell in love with and he was as pale as Kilana was. 'It was to be expected. From what Ki-Chan told me, this was bound to happen. I can not be surprised by this. And yet… I did not expect such a drastic change in such a short amount of time. Oh Kami… What have I done to you, Rei?' Kai tore his eyes away finally, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes.

_/You tried to say  
__Things that you can't undo/_

"Kai, tell me what you see." Kenny said suddenly. Kai looked at him strangely.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me what you see." Kai looked to the side, ignoring the brunette. "Do you see him, Kai?" Kai looked up, his eyes flashing.

"Of course I see him." Kai hissed angrily. "I'm not blind like you." Kenny's face turned red with anger.

"Then do you see what you've caused with your impulsivity! Your foolish desires! Do you see the heartbroken neko-jin in front of you! Who loves you more than anything and even though he knew the dangers of coming here to see you today, he **_still_** did because he wouldn't give up the chance to see you in person! Do you see the two disappointed ex-members of your team who can't believe in a million years that you would ever do such a thing to someone like Rei!"

"I know what I've done, Kenny!" Kai growled. "I don't need the likes of **you** to tell me I fucked up big time. I know what I did. I know how much it hurt him and it pains me, hurts me, to see him like that. I am the cause of it, and I do NOT need to be reminded by YOU!"

"STOP IT YOU TWO! Can't you see that Rei is in enough pain already! He doesn't need the two of you bickering right now!" shouted Takao. Rei looked up at the blue-haired blader and shook his head.

"I'm fine, Takao. Really… it's okay."

/If I had my way  
I'd never get over you/

Kai growled. "Enough of this idle chatter… I didn't come here to talk about what I've done. I came to challenge all of you to a bey-battle and to take your bit-beasts. I'm wondering why Blondie (A.N.: who'd like to guess where that came from? Beta-Reader…?) isn't here yet since it's a waste of my time, but since he isn't, no matter; I'll just get Draciel later when he shows up. Now, let's get this over with already. … I can't stand to be here any longer."

"Why, Kai? Why can't you stand to be here with us… me? Does it hurt you to see me like this?" Rei asked, looking at him straight in the eye.

_/Today's the day  
__I pray that we make it through  
__Make it through the fall  
__Make it through it all/_

"You know it does, Rei." Kai muttered just loud enough for only him to hear as he locked Black Dranzer into his launcher and got into launching position. "I've said it before." Rei laughed sadly as he, Takao and Kenny prepared to launch as well.

"Then why did you do all those things you did? I have a pretty good idea why, but I'd like to hear it from you."

"Ready… 3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!" All four blades hit the ice at the same time, heading straight into attack mode.

_Meanwhile, at the airport…_

"MOM!" Max cried happily as he ran towards his mother and threw his arms around her.

"Maxie! Oh, I can't believe you came! I though you'd be busy with your little friends!" Judy said, hugging him tight.

"There was something important that needed to be attended to… but Rei said it was alright so here I am!"

"I'm so happy to see you, Max. Congratulations on getting to the finals. I knew you could do it and I'm so proud of you."

"It's so exciting, you won't believe it."

"I'd bet! Been practicing hard?"

"Yep… Kenny's been working overtime fixing and modifying our blades to tip top shape."

"Well, I have a surprise for you. Here." Judy took out a silver brief case and opened it revealing a brand new Draciel blade. Max was stunned, staring at it with wide eyes.

"Is that…?"

"Yes, Max. A brand new Draciel blade, perfected to the highest level of performance it could ever possibly be. Do you like it?" Judy smiled down at Max, who continually stared with amazement and wonder.

"It's amazing, Mom. Thank you so much… I can't believe you did this for me. How were you able to…?"

"Emily got Draciel's information for me from Kenny." Max smiled.

'Kenny sure has it bad for Em…' "I'm not surprised." Max said with an impish smile.

"I'm sure you're not, Max." Judy replied with her own all-knowing smile.

"Judy, Max! Look what our satellite just picked up!" Emily yelled, waving a picture in her hand furiously as she ran towards them.

"What is it Emily?" Judy asked, not sure as to why Emily was so worked up.

"It's a picture our satellite picked up… Look!" Emily handed Judy the photo. "It was taken only _mere_ moments ago at Lake Baikal!"

"Oh dear… It's your little friends Maxie. They're in battle with the one who betrayed you and your team… I believe his name was Kai?"

"Damn… I knew that the battle was gonna start without me, but I didn't know that they'd be such a horrible position so fast! I knew Rei was wrong about it… Augh! Mom, can you guys give me a lift there?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Judy and Emily said, exchanging glances and smiles.

_Meanwhile… back at __Lake __Baikal__…_

"Oh no! My blade!" Kenny cried as Kai knocked his beyblade out of the game. "I'm so sorry, guys! I did the best I could…"

"It's fine, Kenny. We'll take him!" Takao said confidently. "KAI!" Takao roared as Dragoon charged at Black Dranzer. "What do you have to say for yourself then, huh! Rei asked you a question! ANSWER HIM ALREADY!"

"I HEARD HIM, YOU NITWIT! I'M NOT FUCKING DEAF!" Kai yelled, commanding Black Dranzer to counter-attack.

"Fucking answer me, Hiwatari." Rei hissed out, getting pissed at Kai's hesitance to answer. "I don't have all fucking day here." Kai stared at Rei with confusion and slight concern. He had never heard Rei out of all people talk like that before, especially to him. 'Though, I shouldn't be surprised, should I. What I did… I must have hurt you very deeply… I'm so sorry, Rei…'

"You must be… very hurt over this to talk like that, huh Kitten." Kai said quietly, looking down at the ice with a sad smile. Rei squeezed his eyes shut.

/I don't wanna fall to pieces/  
/I just wanna sit and stare at you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
I don't want a conversation/

"Don't call me that, Kai… You have no right to after what you've done to me and our team. Just answer me… please." 'Before I cry just standing here in front of you… I can't show you my weakness, Kai… not now… not after what you did.'

_/I just wanna cry in front of you/_

"What is there to say, Rei? I was a fucking idiot and you know that already."

/I don't wanna talk about it/

"Why can't you answer me, Kai? Stop fucking around already. I need to know."

"You know why!"

"I _DON'T_!" Rei screamed, Driger attacking Black Dranzer fiercely to express Rei's frustration. "WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME! STOP HESITATING! ANSWER ME AND ANSWER ME NOW! I NEED TO HEAR IT FROM YOU, KAI! TELL ME NOW!"

/'Cause I'm in love with you/

"Fine, I'll answer you. Just please, calm down. I hate seeing you like this, Rei!" Kai cried out. "This is exactly what I don't want to happen ever again!" All the beyblades stopped and spun on spot for Kai's explanation. "You know why I left in the first place: because of Black Dranzer. You know that I later realized it wasn't relevant to me anymore."

"I already know that! It's forever embedded in my memory, Kai! Just get on with it! What I need to know is why you lied! Get to why you lied to me and told all that shit to Takao!"

"I DIDN'T LIE, REI! That letter spoke the truth, believe me! But I also told Takao those things because I couldn't blind you. You deserved to know the exact truth! Because it's true, Rei, can't you see! I know you need me with you. I know you feel lost when I'm not there to guide you, and believe me I want to be there for you too because I love you more than I love my own life! But… I can't trust myself to not hurt you again like I did, nor can I ever take that chance! Don't you see it, Rei! I don't want to hurt you anymore, not again. You can't tell me that you weren't hurt even the tiniest bit when I did something selfish! I know you hurt deep down, no matter how deep you hide or deny it! And I just can't do that to you! I can't… which is why I can't and won't come back to you! Even though I may never feel again because I don't have you with me anymore… even if I never see you again… I'm willing to risk my own happiness so you can find someone you deserve. I'm willing to risk _everything_ so you'll be happy! Because you deserve better than someone like me, Rei and you know it!"

_/You're the only one  
__I'd be with until the end  
__When I come undone  
__You bring me back again  
__Back under the stars  
__Back into your arms/_

"Kai, you're such an idiot!" Rei cried, tears falling from his amber eyes, but continued to shine in determination. "I _don't_ see it, Kai! I don't even get why you don't understand why I'm so upset! Are you really that blind! If you really wanted me to be happy, you'd know that **I.**** NEED. YOU!**" Rei shouted, Driger attacking Black Dranzer with every word emphasized. "Don't you see, Kai! I will never be happy if you aren't with me. I will never feel again, my body will go numb. You're the only one who can bring me back from the brink of insanity when horrible things happen. Your love… **you**… without it, I'm nothing, Kai. I NEED YOU! You're the only one who will ever complete me! No one else can and will come close!" Kai's eyes widened as if he'd been punched him in the stomach.

"Rei… I…" Kai started, choking on his words.

"If you didn't see that before, you must be blinder than we thought." Takao cut in. "Rei's loved you more than anything since the beginning. How could you not have seen that?" Suddenly a loud and familiarly cheery "GERINIMO!" interrupted the conversation. Everyone looked above for where the shouting came from and saw a blonde freefalling from a grey airplane. "… Max?" Takao questioned out loud. The parachute came out a second later, and the blonde yelled "LET IT RIP!" launching a green beyblade that joined Rei's Driger and Takao's Dragoon on the ice. Max landed a moment later, stripped off the parachute gear and ran over.

"How's it going, guys? Miss me?" Max said with a huge smile.

"You bet." Takao answered, drawing the blonde in for a quick kiss before getting back down to business. "Let's do this! Dragoon!"

"Draciel!"

"Driger!"

"ATTACK!" All three blades charged for Black Dranzer, landing hard attacks onto the black beyblade who could not defend at the moment seeing as Kai was distracted.

_x/Master Kai! Snap out of it already! We're being pulverized/x_

_I… I… I don't know if I can do this anymore! The more Rei tells me, the more I can't keep fighting! My body is weakening from the emotion!_

_x/Please Master! For your sake and mine! If Boris finds out we just gave up, we'll get punished worse than we've ever been/x_

_Oh Kami, I hate this! Please, forget about me already! For your own happiness and mine! _"Black Dranzer, ATTACK!" Kai yelled furiously, trying to get this to end as quickly as possible. Black Dranzer charged mercilessly at Takao's Dragoon, catching Takao off guard and knocking his beyblade out of the game.

"Shit! Rei, I'm sorry…!"

"It's okay, Takao! Stop apologizing to me! It's fine! Tiger Claw!" Rei shouted, the White Tiger acknowledging the command and roaring in fury as he charged at Black Dranzer, slamming into her hard and sending her flying. "Kai, I don't need you to protect me! I'm not an invalid, damn it!" Driger swiped its claws at Black Dranzer furiously, Black Dranzer barely being able to recover from the attacks. "How can you possibly think that you're protecting me by leaving anyway!"

/I don't wanna fall to pieces/  
/I just wanna sit and stare at you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
I don't want a conversation/

"Because I'd never hurt you again, Rei! It's the only way I can make it right!" Kai yelled right back, commanding Black Dranzer to recover and attack Rei's Driger blade with such force that she knocked Driger out. Rei stared down at his defeated blade. "I've explained it already, Rei. I really don't want to hurt you anymore. This may seem horrible to you now because it's only been few days since we've been apart, but believe me when I say you'll be fine when you've finally found someone who can love you as much as I do and not hurt you."

_/I just wanna cry in front of you/_

"Kai… you're… such an idiot." Rei sobbed out as he fell to his knees, picking up Driger. Takao and Kenny ran over and knelt down next to him, expressing concern and worry. Kai immediately looked away.

"Exactly… That's exactly what I'm saying Rei." Kai said with a strained voice.

/I don't wanna talk about it/

"I'm… I'm only doing this because I love you so much." Kai looked up with a pleading expression, tears in his crimson orbs. "Please… try to understand this from my point of view."

/'Cause I'm in love with you/

"I understand, Kai… Really, I do." _/Master Rei, Dranzer…/_ "But now, you have to understand me." Rei grit out as he pulled out Dranzer from his coat pocket and launched it furiously at Black Dranzer, catching Kai off guard.

'Dranzer…?'

"I can't believe you don't get it yet, Kai!" Max and Rei yelled at him, both their blades attacking Black Dranzer from both sides, locking her in the middle with no way out.

"Rei has tried and tried to make you understand him, and you continue to be blind by your so called devotion to Rei! WHAT is that!" Max shouted, Draciel slamming into Black Dranzer making it fly up into the air and land wobbling horribly.

"If you love me, you'd know I can't live without you. If you love me, you'd know that as long as you're with me, you CAN'T hurt me. I love you, and being with you means taking everything in with no pain and regrets whatsoever!" Rei cried, Dranzer attacking Black Dranzer relentlessly, pushing her back further and further.

_/I wanna know who you are  
__Wanna know where to start/_

"What are you saying…?" Kai asked with confusion. 'Is he saying that I could never hurt him?'

/I wanna know what this means/  
_/Wanna know how you feel  
__Wanna know what is real  
__I wanna know everything…  
__Everything…/_

"I want to know you, Hiwatari Kai… everything about you. Likes, dislikes and even hates. I want to wake up every morning beside you and know how you're feeling. I just… I want to know everything there is to do with you, Kai… And know that what we have is real!" With a stroke of luck, Rei's Dranzer caught Kai's Black Dranzer in a moment of vulnerability, Kai taking everything Rei had to say, and sent Black Dranzer flying back to Kai's feet with a crash. "And what we had… what we have… it's real to me, Kai… it really is… Nothing has ever felt more right than being with you. Because it's real, everything I find out about you, everything we go through, it won't hurt me Kai. Nothing you do can hurt me. The only thing that will… is losing you. **_That _**would kill me. As long as you're with me, nothing will ever hurt me, not even you… because our love is real and strong. …You can't break me, Kai." Kai's crimson orbs went wide once more

'He said it… He said it. He really said it…' Kai thought amazed.

/I don't wanna fall to pieces/  
/I just wanna sit and stare at you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
I don't want a conversation/  
_/I just wanna cry in front of you/  
_/I don't wanna talk about it/  
/'Cause I'm in love with you/

"Your only fear going into this relationship was if you would break me, right?" Rei asked while calling Dranzer back to his hand. Kai nodded in response as he bent down to pick up Black Dranzer, his mouth currently not working at his command. Rei smiled. "You won't. You **can't**. I love you, Kai, and as long as we're together, I'll never know pain, fear or suffering 'coz you make it better just by being by my side… please come back? Please?" Rei pleaded.

/I don't wanna fall to pieces/  
/I just wanna sit and stare at you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
I don't want a conversation/  
_/I just wanna cry in front of you/  
_/I don't wanna talk about it/  
/'Cause I'm in love with you/  
_/I'm in love with you/_

'How does he do that…? How can he tell me all this even after I've done such horrible things to him? How can he still love me after all of this?'

_/ 'Cause I'm in love with you/  
_/I'm in love with you/  
_/I'm in love with you/_

_x/Because your love for one another is strong, Master Kai. He knows that and thus cherishes the relationship, so he cannot give up on you until you understand/x_

_x/Dranzer…/x _Kai sent back to his bit-beast confused.

_x/That is correct. I can speak to you now because we are within the same area with no barriers, me being in your lover's hand/x_

_x/I see…/x _Before Dranzer could say anything else to him, the ice below him cracked and formed a circular break in the ice, Kai in the middle. The BladeBreakers' eyes all widened and they yelled out for him.

"KAI!"

_x/MASTER KAI/x_

Kai looked around him and thoughts started pouring into his mind, none of them good. He realized that if he just stood there and let himself sink, it would solve everyone's trouble – especially Rei's. He smirked. "Well, isn't this just dandy? The answer to all my problems." Kai laughed bitterly. (A.N.: if you're wondering why all of the sudden Kai's gone suicidal, it's because he's found a way out so his thoughts have reverted and he's forgotten all of the BladeBreaker's persuasions.)

"Kai, you don't mean that!" Rei cried.

"What do you think, Rei? I cause you so much heartache, so much suffering, and yet you can still love me. You're hurting yourself Rei, and I can't let you do that. So… I'll end it all now." Kai's weight on the ice was now starting to become too much to stay afloat. The little island along with Kai slowly started to sink into the water. Lake water started washing over the island and froze Kai to his spot. Kai pulled slightly at his feet but he couldn't move. His smirk widened, scaring his former team-mates.

"KAI, NO! DON'T THINK THAT WAY! Please, grab my hand! We can talk, we can do whatever you want, JUST GRAB MY HAND!" Rei reached for him, but Kai made no move.

"Even if I wanted to, Rei, I can't. I'm stuck to the ice."

"PLEASE KAI, NO!"

_x/Master Kai, you must realize the truth now before you make a mistake you will regret when it is too late to be saved! Master Kon loves you with his whole heart, mind, soul and body! And you, Master Kai, love him in the same manner, do you not/x_

_x/Yes, Dranzer, I do… /x _Kai replied, not sure as to what Dranzer was getting at.

"HIWATARI, GRAB OUR HANDS, DAMN IT!" Takao yelled, reaching out for him as well.

_x/If it is so, why **can't** he love you now as he has before all of this? If you can love him as you have in the past, why can't he? Your love is strong and nothing could ever tear you apart, except for yourselves! And dare I mention it without Master Rei's consent although this is a matter of life or death, but there is a bond that has formed between the two of you that can't and should not break/x_

'Bond…? Could it be the mating ritual? That's impossible though… Rei and I have not performed nor discussed it in the past.'

_x/Not everything has an explanation, Master Kai! Even you know this, and you are quite the analyst/x_

_x/Not as much one as Kilana is…/x_

"Kai, don't do this to us!" Kenny cried, on the verge of tears. He outstretched his hand pleadingly. "GRAB OUR HANDS!"

_x/I agree with you completely, but that is besides my point, Master. I mean to say, Master Kon has his own reasons for why he still loves you, and in the brief period of time where I was his bit-beast, I saw that he will never love another as he has you! For him and all other neko-jins like Miss Kon and the White Tigers, their first love will be their only love! Master Kon's love for you will never be broken because he has already chosen you as his mate! Even though the ritual is still yet not in place, for him, the bond is already there because he is the one who carries the Tradition! Do you understand now/_x

_x/You mean to say, for him we are already mates and the conditions are the same as it would be for Kilana and Yuri…/x_

_x/I am not quite clear on the subject, Master… But know that Master Kon will never be the same if you leave him, just like you have not been the same without him. But yes, I fear that the consequence could be the same as if you were already bonded if you should really actually leave him. … And Master Kai, there is another point I wish to bring up. Do you really want to give him away to another, for an example that you will surely hit me for, Mao/x_

_x/You've got to be kidding me, Dranzer! Do not bring up the harpy, how many times have I told you that/x_

_x/But if you go through with this, he is once again single, grieving, vulnerable, and open to others! And what others are there but the Mountain Cat! She loves him as much as you do, possibly even more since they grew up together! Miss Kon would agree with me, as would Driger and Drifang/x_

_x/Rei is **not** bisexual, Dranzer/x _Kai defended Rei angrily._ x/He's gayer than Christmas… seriously… Trust me, I know/x_

"Grab our hands!" Max pleaded, dropping to his knees and outstretching his hand with the others. "PLEASE KAI, DON'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY MEAN ANYTHING YOU SAID BACK THERE!"

"KAI, PLEASE LISTEN TO US, PLEASE! GRAB OUR HANDS! DON'T DO THIS TO ME, KAI!" Rei yelled, tears of anger and frustration staining his pale cheeks. "KAI, PLEASE DON'T!" Suddenly, the door to Kai's helicopter opened with a bang, causing the BladeBreakers to look away from Kai for a moment. Two shadows appeared in the frame and jumped down from the helicopter. "Kilana…?" Rei whispered to himself. Takao, Kenny and Max all looked at Rei.

"We all know that the guy's Yuri… but Rei, that's your sister, isn't it." Takao commented, pointing to the raven-haired neko-jin running over with Yuri.

"That's her?" Kenny and Max asked with amazement, staring at the female version of Rei as she neared.

"Yeah, she must've been in there all this time." 'No wonder I had an odd feeling that she was here… I thought my mind was messing with me.' Kilana and Yuri came to a stop in front of the BladeBreakers and smiled.

"Hello there. No time to talk or introductions. Let's get Hiwatari out of there before he comes down with extreme pneumonia." Yuri joked.

"Ivanov, this is no time to be joking about that when he could be more than sick if we don't save him." Kilana warned her mate with a glare. Turning to Kai in the water and reaching out, she took a deep breath and shouted "HIWATARI KAI, GRAB OUR HANDS THIS INSTANT! BORIS WILL BE FURIOUS TO HEAR THAT YOU LET YOURSELF GO LIKE THIS!" Kilana yelled. Yuri smirked and reached out as well, shouting to him "C'MON KAI, DO YOU REALLY WANNA DO THIS TO US! TO REI! YOURSELF! YOU'LL BE THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THE ENTIRE ABBEY, NOT TO MENTION THE ENTIRE BLADING COMMUNITY, YOU KNOW! SUICIDE ISN'T AN OPTION HERE, SO FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GRAB OUR HANDS!"

_x/If so Master, why even suggest such a thing, let alone kill yourself and make it a reality! You don't want him to be with another, yet you tell him to find one and are even letting yourself sink into a lake in hopes of dying to "solve his problems"! Why push him to be apart from the only person that he loves so deeply! You can love him just as much as this imaginary perfect figure you've created while you had this idea in that confused mess of a brain of yours! In fact, I feel you are this person, if you promise yourself to change! Go back with him, Master Kai! If you don't, you will regret this decision when you can not be saved anymore! For Kami's sake, Master Kai, see the truth of my words and take his hand! Do not take the coward's way out/x_

Kai squeezed his eyes shut, processing everything as quick as his mind could with the freezing cold lake water now soaking through his shoes and halfway up his shins. In mere moments, Kai gasped, realizing the stupidity of his actions. x_/… I see it… I really do, Dranzer. Thank you, old friend, for helping me see the errors of my way…/x_ Kai pet the Red Phoenix in gratitude. Dranzer smiled and nuzzled his hand in return. (A.N.: you guessed it; it happened in the mind)

_x/… It is no trouble, Master Kai. You know that I'm always, and I mean this, **always **here for you. BUT NOT IF YOU DON'T GRAB HIS DAMN HAND/x_

_x/I don't think it's necessary to call me Master anymore, Dranzer. We're closer than that now… And I'm going to, okay? I'm not sinking that fast. /x _Dranzer nods with worried smile, seeing as the water was now up to his knees.

_x/Please, off you go then, Kai! Make it right again! **Take his hand**! Do not hesitate or there will be consequences/x _Dranzer teased. Kai mentally laughed and nods. Unbeknownst to him though, everyone was getting more and more worried. The water now reaching halfway up his thighs, Rei was scared shitless that Kai was actually going to let himself do this.

"KAI, NO!"

End chapter six…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit: … I'm horrible aren't I. This chapter took so long, and then I go and throw in a cliffhanger… I'm horrible T T… You guys must really wanna kill me.

Rei: YOU'RE KILLING KAI OFF! How could you, Imoto!

Kai: you damn ungrateful brat! How dare you, after all that's happened and all I've done for you! –growls-

Kit: does it seem like you're gonna die! And what do you mean "what I've done for you"? You've never done anything for me in your entire life! If you don't believe me when I say you're NOT gonna die, ask Hikari-Chan. Only she and I know.

Emir: there's a definite possibility that Yami-Chan is killing you off, Kai. You know, being that she's evil and all.

Kit: -three pairs of hands close around her neck-

Kat: you're evil, Kit! EVIL INCARNATE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO POOR REI AND KAI! HAVE YOU NOT DONE ENOUGH!

Kit: -strangled- Kat, when… did you… get here? –gasps for air-

Kat: I'm your Kit Kat buddy; I have my ways –concentrates back on choking Kit-

Kit: -even more strangled- please… review… and… make me happy! –coughs and hacks- 'til… next time… Lates! –tries to smile, gets choked harder-

Kit, Kat, Emir, Kai & Rei: **REVIEW**!


End file.
